Total Drama Island: Redux
by American King
Summary: This is my version of how Total Drama Island would have played out if Justin was never a contestant. He is instead replaced by my original character. There will be new couples, new conflicts, and more. But what about the new guy? He is not the kindest, but could he be worse than Heather? Is such a thing possible? Rated T. In-progress.
1. Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 and Part 2

All the rights and characters (except for one, see below) belong to their respective creators, not me. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. If I did own it, Cody and Noah would be in TDA. No profit is made by the creation of this fan fiction.

The only character I own here is Aidan. He is based off me in terms of name and looks, but our personalities could not be more different. He replaces Justin, and is therefore on the Screaming Gophers. Teams will stay the same, as will challenges. The differences (challenge wins, elimination, relationships, etc.) will play out.

I will keep an intro (different from canon, because I feel like it), but skip most of the arrivals, save for my OC's and Izzy's, because she and Justin (who my character replaces) arrives last.

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter One**: Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama Island!" a middle-aged man, who stood at the center of an old dock, exclaimed.

The man walked down the dock as he continued on. It was early in the morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the flies were buzzing on a fine summer day. He flashed a cheesy grin at the camera and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I am the host, Chris Maclean," he went on. "And I hope that you are ready for an action-packed first season of the hottest new reality show on television starting... now!"

Chris was a man of average height and build. He had a five o' clock shadow and dark hair. He also sported a blue jacket and converse.

"So, here is how this is going to go down," he explained. "Thousands of teenagers have sent in audition tapes hoping to be on this show! However, only twenty-two of these suckers, I mean, contestants, have been selected to participate!

"Every day, the contestants, who will be divided into two teams, will compete in some sort of challenge! These challenges will determine who will be staying home for another day and who will be sending a team mate packing!"

The host now appeared in front of two cabins, which were dilapidated and obviously very old.

"The contestants will be staying in these lovely cabins-"Chris said, but he was cut off by the sound of a screen door falling down. Several rodents fled the room and scattered back into the forests.

Chris' smile turned into a frown, but only temporarily. He was able to put on a fake smile for the cameras, despite his disappointment.

"As I was saying before, one team will lose the challenge and will be sending someone home. This will be decided by a vote!"

Now, he appeared at a bonfire pit, surrounded by about eleven tree stumps.

"The contestant who receives the most votes will be sent home," Chris said. "With their tails between their legs, they will have to walk down the Dock of Shame and get on to the Boat of Losers."

Chris was back at the docks and pointed at the camera. "Now that we have all of the rules in place, we can begin! Viewers, welcome to Total Drama Island!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're good to go!)_

* * *

Twenty teenagers and one host were standing on a dock, waiting for the final two contestants to arrive. When they did, the twenty-two of them would be competing against one another for one hundred thousand dollars. Most of them were getting eager, or in some cases, impatient.

Courtney was tapping her foot in annoyance. "Mr. Maclean, if I may ask, but why is the next boat taking so long?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. You guys are from all over Canada; different time zones and stuff like that."

Just as that conversation ended, the next boat was heading towards the campgrounds. Several of the campers were eager to see who their next competition would be.

"Our next contestant is Just-" the handsome host was cut off when a camera man handed him a piece of paper. He read it and tossed it away. "Our next contestant is Aidan!"

The next boat dropped off tall and muscular young man. He had a buzz cut and pale skin. The color of his eyes was unknown, as they were covered with black shades. He wore a tight, maroon sleeveless shirt with khakis and sandals. The scowl on his face surpassed Eva's and Heather's.

He carefully set down his expensive leather suitcase and coughed with an obvious "excuse me" manner.

Chris seemed to be amused. "Yes?"

"Where is the butler to bring my suitcase to my room?" he demanded to know.

"Oh," the sadist replied between chuckles. "He's that big guy with the blonde hair."

Owen, who was said big guy with blonde hair, was not paying any attention. He was busy daydreaming about what he had for breakfast and also what he would be having for lunch (and dinner...)

"What?" he asked.

Aidan walked over to Owen and shoved his suitcase into his chest. "Alright, tubby, bring this to my room. Be careful, that suitcase costs more than your house.'

"Oh," said Owen with a confused look on his face. "Uh, thanks. But I don't work here."

"What?" hissed Aidan. The spoiled teen faced Chris. "Chris, what are you talking about?"

Ignoring him, he went on as the last boat arrived with a red headed girl. "Everyone... Izzy!"

Izzy was very excited. She was talking very fast, and most of what she said was not decipherable. She ran towards the front of the boat, waving happily to everyone. However, she went too far and too fast and fell over the edge. The poor girl hit her chin on the dock and fell into the water.

The majority of the other cringed. It looked like it really hurt, and it probably did.

"Oh!" laughed Tyler. "That was bad!"

Courtney seemed to show some concern. "Guys," she said, running to the dock. "She could be seriously hurt!"

The freckled teen then proceeded to pull out Izzy from the water. She was on her hands and knees and shook herself off from the water that was all over her.

"That felt so..." she said. "GOOD!"

Again, she went on a monologue that was too fast for anybody to understand. She finished this with "Are we having lunch soon?"

"That is a good call!" added in Owen.

Chris interrupted any conversation that anybody was having and said, "Alright, first things first! We need a group photo for the promos! Everyone on the end of the dock!"

The contestants obeyed and all went to the end of the dock. They all posed and smiled for the camera, save for Eva and Aidan.

"Eva, smile!" called Chris.

"No."

"Aidan?"

"Bite me."

"Jeez," mumbled Chris. "You teens and your bad attitudes today..."

"That is a stereotype."

"Shush, Noah! You guys are all walking stereotypes!" Chris said again. "Everyone say: Wawanakwa!"

Everyone said together, "Wawanakwa!"

Well, they would have if they hadn't all fallen in the water. The dock had not been able to support their combined weight, and this resulted in complaints from a few of them.

Trent whined, "My guitar!"

Aidan shouted, "My suitcase!"

Heather complained, "My hair!"

"My blood pressure!" cackled Izzy.

"Freak," Aidan muttered.

"Weirdo," Heather said to herself at the same time.

Chris, who was standing on a boat the whole time, called out to them. "Alright, guys, dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten!"

* * *

Dried off and dressed, the twenty-two teenagers were either sitting or standing around the campfire. By now, most of them were either annoyed or more annoyed than they originally were to begin with. Chris Maclean stood at the front of the bonfire, smiling confidently.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa," he explained, "your home for the next eight weeks... if you win anyway. Some of you will spend only a few days or a few weeks here. It's your call.

"Actually, it's not. You will be voted off by your fellow campers. This will occur if your team loses the challenge that you will be told to compete in. The winning team will not attend the bonfire ceremony and will receive an additional award. As I said before, the losing team will send someone home.

"The last one standing will win one hundred thousand dollars!" he exclaimed.

Duncan raised his hand. "Excuse me, what would the sleeping arrangements be? I would like to request a bunk under her."

He pointed to Heather, who had a look of disgust and horror on her face. "They're not co-ed, are they?"

Chris shook his head. "No, girls get one side of each cabin, and dude's get the other."

Several of the guys sighed in annoyance. Well, actually, all of the guys did. They were hoping that they would be bunking with some of the girls (well, some more than others).

"I have to live with Sadie," Katie explained, "or, I'll die."

"And I'll break out in hives: it's true!" Sadie added in.

Gwen shook her head and then rested it on her hand. "This cannot be happening."

Suddenly, the Goth girl and Tyler were grabbed into a headlock by Owen. He tried to cheer them up. "Oh, come on guys," he said. "It will be fun - it's like a big sleepover!"

Tyler scoffed and said to Gwen, "At least you don't have to sleep next to him."

The jock was talking about Aidan, who cracked his knuckles and, even though his eyes were not visible, was obviously glaring.

Back at the two victims of a headlock from Owen, they exchanged nervous glances.

"Alright," Chris announced. "Here's how it's going to work. I'm going to divide you into two teams. When I call out your name, come and stand by me...

"Gwen." The Goth girl walked over to Chris.

"Trent."The musician smiled and walked over to Gwen, and offered a smile, but she turned it down.

"Heather." The raven-haired girl gave Chris a scowl.

"Cody." The nerdy guy grinned slyly (or at least he thought it looked sly).

"Lindsay." The blonde girl was confused at first. Chris had to say her name again before she realized it was herself.

"Beth." The farm girl smiled and joined her team mates.

"Katie." The thin girl walked nervously to the others.

"Owen." The fat guy was very excited and skipped over to Chris.

"Leshawna." The ghetto-sister walked slowly over to the others.

"Aidan." He raised a brow before walking to the others with his arms crossed.

"And... Noah." The bookworm did not give any facial response, only walking over.

Chris tossed them a large green banner. "You guys are officially known as..." Owen caught it and it was revealed to be a gopher in what appeared to be some sort of fighting stance. "The Screaming Gophers!"

The majority of the team groaned at their given name. Owen, however, was very excited. "Yeah! I'm a Gopher, whoo!"

"That is the stupidest name I ever heard," sneered Aidan.

Suddenly, Katie realized something. "Wait... what about Sadie?"

Chris ignored her and went on. "The rest of you over there...

"Geoff." The party animal adjusted his hat and went opposite the team.

"Bridgette." The surfer girl smiles and walked over to Geoff, high-fiving him.

"DJ." The giant guy stood up and joined his friends.

"Tyler." The jock seemed to be very pumped, and joined his team mates.

"Sadie." The chubby girl frowned, because Katie had been already called for another team."

"Izzy." The redhead grinned wickedly and dropped the rock she was playing with.

"Courtney." She got up and walked to her team mates.

"Ezekiel." The prairie boy chuckled and got up to join the others.

"Duncan." The punk, who was busy giving a deer a noogie, threw the deer to the ground and walked over to his team, receiving a flare from Bridgette.

"Eva." She was busy lifting weights.

"And... Harold! Move, move, move!" The lanky nerd pushed up on his glasses and ran to the others.

Sadie was still sitting at her tree stump. "But Katie's a Gopher!" she whined. "I have to be a Gopher!"

Aidan groaned. "Shut up."

Frowning at his bullying, Courtney put her arm around Sadie. "Sadie is it? Come on, it'll be okay." She led her team mate to the group.

"This is so unfair," she went on. "I'll miss you, Katie!"

Katie was on the verge of tears. "I'll miss you, too!"

Chris tossed a dirty red banner to Harold, who let it unfold. It was revealed to be a fish with a large, muscular arm. "You guys are... The Killer Bass!"

The nerd wheezed and commented on his team name. "It's awesome... amazing."

Chris flashed his trademark grin at the contestants.. "Okay campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

The handsome host now was sitting on a toilet seat in an outhouse. "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want," Chris explained. "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

_(Static cut)_

Gwen sighed. "Okay," she pondered, "so far this sucks."

_(Static cut)_

Aidan let out a huff and groaned. "This is not what I signed up for."

_(Static cut)_

Lindsay stood with her back to the camera. "I don't get it," she said. "Where's the camera guy?'

_(Static cut)_

Owen faced the camera. "I have something very important to say," he announced. He let out a disgusting fart and giggled.

* * *

"Any questions?" Chris asked. Many of the campers raised their hands, but Chris just chuckled and ignored them. "Cool, let's find your cabins."

* * *

They all now appeared at the pair of old cabins that Chris was standing at when he was doing the intro. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass you're in the west. You have one hour to unpack and meet in the main lodge for lunch, starting now!"

Chris left and let the campers unpack and create drama.

* * *

**(In the Gopher guy's cabin)**

The guys walked in and set their bags down. An immediate issue came to them: there were three bunks, but only five of them. Two of those bunks would have two guys partnered up, while the other would only have one guy in it.

"Well," Trent said. "Who wants the single bunk? I don't mind sharing."

Aidan interjected, "I am getting the single bunk."

Trent was a bit taken back by Aidan's tone, but went on. "Um, well, I guess, if nobody else wants it."

"I am getting the single bunk," confirmed Aidan.

Owen and Cody exchanged nervous glances. They picked up their luggage and partnered up, sharing a bunk. Trent and Noah did the same, the latter visibly annoyed.

"Who died and made you boss?" Noah asked bitterly.

The mean boy poked Noah's chest and barked, "I did. I died and made me boss. I am getting the single bed. I don't like sharing."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

**(In the Gopher girl's cabin)**

Heather walked in and her eyes widened. She dropped her bags and crossed her arms. "I am not staying here," she whined.

"Better get used to it," Gwen replied, "unless you plan on being the first voted off, which I seriously doubt."

"Screw you, weird emo girl!"

"I'm a Goth," she corrected.

The queen bee crossed her arms. "Whatever, same thing."

"This going to be a long summer," Gwen said, visibly annoyed.

Eventually, after minutes of discussing, the girls decided on whom to share their bunk with. Lindsay and Heather decided to pair off, as did Beth and Katie (who was crying), and that left Gwen and Leshawna to share a bunk together.

Beth approached the crying girl and put her arm around her. "Hey, what'th wrong?"

The thin girl managed to reply between sobs, "My best friend is on the other team!"

The farm girl chuckled, which made her snort. "I'll be your friend, too!"

Katie sniffled. "Really?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**(In the Bass boy's cabin)**

The boys on this team were having much less conflict than the other guys were, and much less drama and tears than the girls of the other team. Geoff had brought a boom box, which was playing rock music.

Duncan and Tyler were head banging, while Harold and DJ were fist pumping. Ezekiel was sitting on his bed, not knowing any dance moves.

"This is great music, man!" complimented Tyler.

Geoff smiled. "Thanks, dude. I love Van Ha-"

Popping his head in, Chris interrupted. "Shh! Make up fake names. We can't deal with any copyright suing!"

He then turned off the boom box and wagged his finger and Geoff in annoyance, then he left.

"That sucks," Harold said.

"I know," DJ agreed. "Wanna bunk together?"

"Sure."

The other pairs were Duncan and Geoff and Tyler and Ezekiel. The jock had noticed that Ezekiel was not dancing when the music was playing and approached him. He initiated a fist bumb, but he reacted negatively, cringing.

"Ah! Don't hit me, eh!" he cried, covering his face and nether regions for protection.

Tyler held up his hands in defense. "I'm not going to hit you, dude. I was just giving you a fist bumb."

"Oh."

After a few moments of silence, Ezekiel asked nervously, "How do you fist bumb, eh?"

"Hold out your fist," Tyler instructed.

Ezekiel did as told, and the jock bumped his fist. At first the prairie boy seemed a little startled, but he then smiled.

"That was pretty nice, eh."

"Yeah," chuckled Tyler. "Now give me some skin!"

"Won't tearing off my flesh hurt, eh?'

Tyler only laughed.

* * *

**(In the Bass girl's cabin)**

The girls in this cabin were facing a similar dilemma to that of the Gopher boys: there was one more bed than bass.

"I don't really care if I bunk with someone or not," shrugged Bridgette.

"Me neither," Courtney chimed in. "Do you want to bunk together?"

"Sure."

Eva had already claimed the single bed for herself. Due to her large stature, intimidating demeanor, and unibrow, the other girls decided not to question her, and Sadie and Izzy partnered off.

The chubby girl was sobbing, just as her friend in the other cabin was. "Katie," she whined.

Courtney smiled at her. "Sadie, I said it would be okay. Katie might be your best friend, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to her. Besides, we will be your friends."

Sadie sniffled. "Really?"

"Sure."

The BFF grabbed Courtney and Bridgette into a tight bear hug and thanked them.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Courtney shook her head and let out a deep sigh. "I felt so bad for Sadie. She was just crying and whining. Then I thought that she would not be very good in challenges if she was like that. That's why I offered Bridgette and my friendship."

_(Static cut)_

Sadie sobbed. "Katie!"

_(Static cut)_

Katie wailed. "Sadie!"

* * *

**(In the mess hall)**

Now that they have finished unpacking, the campers all stood in a long line in the mess hall, ready to be served their food. They were sharing conversations and stories before they were interrupted by a booming voice. There stood an angry cook with a classic chef's hat.

"Listen up," he roared. "I serve your meals three times a day, which you will eat three times a day. Now, grab your trays, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

"Excuse me," Beth asked, "will we be getting all the major food groups?" Chef put some of his "sloppy joe" on Harold's and Beth's tray.

"Yeah," Harold wheezed, "because I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

Chef narrowed his eyes at the nerd and yelled at him, "You'll get a lot of shut the heck up!"

"Gosh!"

"Have a cow," Owen whispered to Noah.

"What was that?" screamed Chef. The big guy went pale when the chef beckoned him to come forward. "Come closer, fattie, I didn't hear you."

"I didn't say anything important," stammered Owen.

Chef nodded. "I'm sure you didn't." He pointed at Noah. "you, scrawny kid, give me your plate."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "What is the sludge?"

"Heck if I know. I just cook what they tell me."

"Perfect."

The cook slammed his concoction onto his plate and growled at him to keep walking.

Aidan tapped Chef's shoulder. "Mr. Chef Guy?" he asked. "Is there a not so repulsive alternative to... whatever this is?"

"Sure," cackled Chef.

He then used his pinky finger to get some wax out of his ear and then dug it into Aidan's food. "There you go," he smirked.

Disgusted, Aidan walked away.

Leshawna, standing next to Eva, smiled at her and held out a hand for a high five. "Yo, what's up girl?"

Eva just glared at the large sister, grabbed her food and walked away. "Oh so that's how it is, now?" Leshawna scoffed.

"NEXT!"

Lindsay and Izzy now stood in front of Chef, both examining the food(?) presented before them. Izzy seemed to be less concerned about the meal before her. In fact, she seemed to be licking her lips to eat it soon. This put off the blonde girl, who bit her lip in concern.

"Excuse me," said Lindsay. "My dilatation said that I should stay away from fat and salty foods."

Chef did not even blink.

"Don't worry about that," he scowled.

"Cool."

While Lindsay walked away, Courtney chimed in to the Chef. "Excuse me, Mr. Hatchet? I believe my food tried to eat Ezekiel's food."

"Good! Make him stronger!"

Everyone had now been served and was trying to choke down their meals. Tyler had chocked on his meal, so Eva had to perform the hemlock on him, which hurt the jock a little. However, he was grateful for the buff girl saving his life.

Chef was busy polishing his knives and sledgehammers when Chris walked in, laughing.

"Everyone enjoying their meals?" he asked mockingly.

Duncan scoffed. "Is there any chance we could get some takeout Chinese? I love General Tso's chicken."

A knife flew right above Duncan's head, nearly impaling him. Everybody gasped in horror.

"Whoa!" he yelled. "Who needs Chinese food when you got this delicious... whatever this is? Right, guys?"

In fear for having knives nearly hit them, everyone else nervously nodded.

"Well, I hope you are all ready. Your first challenge begins in ten minutes!" Chris commanded before exiting the mess hall.

Katie asked DJ nervously. "What do you think they're going to make us do?"

He shrugged. "It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?"

* * *

The twenty-two contestants, now in their swim-suits, stood at the top of a thousand foot high cliff, terrified.

"Oh, **/censored/**."

* * *

Chris Maclean stood on the Dock of Shame, grinning wildly

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

"The twenty two campers arrived and learned that they will be spending the next eight weeks at a crappy old summer camp. Then, I divided them into two teams: the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers.

"On the first team were Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, and Tyler. Team two consisted of Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Katie, Aidan, Owen, Trent, Noah, Cody, Lindsay, and Beth.

"Let's just say... there was some drama in the cabins, particularly in the Gopher cabin.

"Later on, they were served their meals by none other than Chef Hatchet. Some of our campers were not glad to have Chef's amazing food... if you could call it that.

"What will the contestant's first challenge be? Who will win, who will lose? Will drama unfold? Will the seeds of relationships and conflicts be planted? And who will be the first camper to be voted off and walk the Dock of Shame? There is only one way to answer this - watch this week's episode of...

"Total... Drama... Island!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're good to go!)_

* * *

Everyone stood at the top of the thousand foot high cliff. The contestants, who were all dressed in their swimsuits, were either angry at the host (or DJ, who Eva thought had jinked them) or just plain terrified.

Chris Maclean smiled sadistically at their terror. He flashed his grin at the one he loved most: the camera.

"Alright," he announced, "your first challenge is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake."

"Piece of cake," commented Bridgette, who smiled at Tyler.

The host continued. "If you look down you will see two target areas. The outer and larger area is the part of the lake that we have stocked with," he stops and cackles, "psychotic, man-eating sharks."

Most of the campers gasped in horror. Others, like Izzy and Eva only shrugged.

Lindsay paused to think for a minute and then gasped.

"'Man-eating'?" she repeated. She gasped and glared at Chris. "That's not fair to the guys, if those sharks only eat them, Chip!"

Chris shook his head. "No, Lindsay. 'Man-eating' means they eat humans. Guys and girls. And, it's Chris."

"But you don't look like the Lord."

"No, not Christ, it's _Chris_."

"But you don't look like a rock band, either!"

"No, not... where did you get KISS from? You know what, never mind!"

Recovering from that annoying situation, Chris continued on. "Anyway, that smaller area is your target area. We are almost sixty-five percent sure it is mostly shark-free."

"Excuse me?" asked Leshawna with her hands on her hips.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually... survives," he went on, "there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge: building a hot tub!

"The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight! The losers will be sending someone home...

"Let's see, Killer Bass, because of your aquatic-themed name, your up first!"

Bridgette looked over the edge and her eyes widened. "Oh, wow," she cried out. "So, who want's to go first?"

Nobody stepped forward. It was several moments of silence before someone finally decided to be brave.

"You guys are all wimps," Eva mumbled to herself.

The fitness buff cracked her knuckles and took a big leap off the cliff, shouting the way down. Only her shouts were not fear, but excitement. "Look out below!" she called.

After a splash was heard, one that was not followed by a blood curdling scream, the campers concluded that she must have survived.

"I guess I'll go next," Bridgette said nervously.

Then she dove off the cliff and into the water. Another splash was heard, and she was waving up to her team mates shouting, "Come on, that was fun! The water is great!"

Harold took a deep breath. "Time for me to show off my mad skills."

The lanky nerd jumped off the cliff, doing a mid-air split. He was yelling battle cries all the way down, but then the battle cries were replaced by pain cries. The guys looked down and cringed.

Poor Harold had landed on the buoy crotch first. Even some of the girls cringed.

"That looks like it hurt, eh!" observed Ezekiel.

"You don't say," Courtney replied in an unfriendly tone.

Ezekiel was a bit taken back by her voice, but he shrugged it off. "Well, I guess I'll go next..."

The home schooled guy had a running start before he jumped off the cliff. He screamed until he hit the side of the cliff and did several cart wheels in the air until he landed in the water.

His team mates gasped, but they were relieved when he gave them a thumbs up, signifying he was okay.

Tyler smiled at the others said, "If Zeke can do it, so can I!"

He tried to jump off the cliff, but he tripped over his own two feet and instead fell off the cliff, screaming in terror all the way down. He landed on top of Harold, who was still on the buoy.

"Ow, I landed on Harold's keys!"

"Ow! Tyler landed on my keys!"

Geoff adjusted his cowboy hat and then took a dive off the cliff, yelling "Yahoo!" all the way down.

Duncan shrugged and jumped off the cliff with no emotion showing. With a scowl on his face and his arms crossed, the punk did not seem to care that he was plummeting to a lake full of sharks.

There were now four people on the Bass who have yet to jump: DJ, Izzy, Courtney, and Sadie.

Sadie was holding on to Katie and still crying. "I'm not jumping without Katie."

"We have to be on the same team, Chris, please!" Katie whined.

"Can we, can we, can we, can we?" they repeated.

Izzy raised her hand. "I'll switch places with her."

Visibly annoyed with the best friends, Chris let out an exaggerated sigh. "Alright fine! You're both Killer Bass now. Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers."

The redhead shrugged and was then embraced in a bear hug from Katie and Sadie. "Thank you!" they gushed.

"You're up, girls!" Chris reminded them.

Katie and Sadie were holding hands the whole time they ran and jumped off the cliff. A large splash sounded from below and Chris directed his attention back to the others.

"Courtney?"

The tan skinned girl shook her head. "I can't. I have a medical condition."

"What condition?"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs," she suggested.

Chris frowned. "If you want, you can chicken out. But if you do, it may cost your team the win... and then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk," replied Courtney. "Just look at the other team. All of them won't jump."

"Hey!" Aidan shouted, offended.

Shrugging, Chris pulled out a yellow chicken hat. He placed it on Courtney's head. "Okay, then you have to wear this for the rest of the day."

"Are you serious?" objected Courtney.

Mocking her with chicken noises, Chris gestured for her to go to a nearby escalator. "You must join your team down at the bottom, but you have to take the Escalator of Shame and Humiliation"

Heather gasped and glared at the handsome host. "What the hell? Why did we have to take an hour long hike in the woods!"

"I'm a jerk, that's why," Chris smirked.

DJ, who was the sole member of his team left who did not jump, faced Chris and said, "I don't think that I can do this, man."

"Scared of heights?"

He nodded. "Ever since I was eight. My dad and I-"

Chris cut him off by placing the chicken hat on his head. It was quite comical, Chris had to stand on his toes to be able to place the hat on DJ's head, who was much taller than him.

"No time for stories!"

DJ sighed and followed Courtney down the escalator.

"Okay," announced Chris. "The Killer Bass had nine jumpers: Ezekiel, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, and Eva. They had two chickens: DJ and Courtney.

"Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, I will throw in pull carts to pull your crates on."

Trent smiled. "Nice! Okay, guys, who's up first?"

Heather scoffed. "I'm sorry, but there is no way that I'm doing this."

"Why not?" asked Beth.

"National TV, hello!" replied Heather, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "My make-up will get ruined!"

Gwen shook her head. "Stupid popular girls."

"I'm not doing it either," Aidan said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-ly tone.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Stupid popular guys."

"You two are jumping!"

Leshawna glared at the rich boy and the queen bee, both of whom had their arms folded.

The raven-haired girl scoffed and raised a brow. "Says who?"

"Says me. I ain't losing this challenge because you don't wanna mess up your pretty face," replied Leshawna.

Very offended, Heather retorted, "Back of you ghetto, bad-girl wannabee."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

The sister rolled up her sleeve. "Well, all you are is a spoiled, rotten brat!"

"Your clothes look like you got them from the streets!"

"Yours look like you got them from a stripper!"

"Oh, you did _not _just say that!"

While the two girls were arguing, Noah looked over to Aidan, who seemed to be enjoying the verbal cat-fight.

"I presume you aren't jumping?" asked the bookworm.

"You 'presume' correct."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Way to use to word right," he said sarcastically. "You get an A."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Scoffing, Noah replied, "You know what I meant."

"You wanna go, scrawny?"

"No thanks," he said dryly, "I don't hit women."

"You son of a-"

"Campers!" Chris shouted, trying to regain control of the situation, but to no anvil.

"You're jumping!" Leshawna fumed.

"Make me," seethed Heather.

That did it. Leshawna picked up Heather by the waist and lifted her over her head. Despite her protests, the soulful sister would not release her. Then, Leshawna threw Heather right off the cliff.

She screamed all the way down and cursed the day Leshawna was born.

"Leshawna," she yelled, spitting out water. "You are _so_ dead."

Aidan glared at Leshawna. "Hey, there was no need for that, you big-"

She didn't even give him a chance to finish that thought. Doing the same thing she did to Heather, to Aidan, he was thrown off the cliff into the shark infested waters.

"She's going down," he muttered.

Back at the top, the remaining nine Gophers looked at each other. They did not dare cross Leshawna in fear of being thrown off the cliff next.

Leshawna jumped off next, screaming the entire way down. She smiled when she reached Heather and Aidan, the latter who was very red in the face.

Lindsay frowned. "I thought this was going to be a talent contest."

"No," Chris said, laughing.

Izzy cackled wildly as she jumped down.

Noah screamed like a little girl.

Gwen shouted to the heavens.

Cody screamed in a higher pitched voice than Noah.

"I can't do it," Beth said, biting her lip. "I'm too thcared."

Chris brought out a chicken hat.

"I'm sorry!"

Trent slapped Owen on the back in a friendly way and said to him, "Let's do this."

He leaped off the cliff, screaming all the way down. "Whoo!"

Chris, who now had a megaphone for some reason, shouted at everyone, "Okay, Screaming Gophers, there is only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win."

He noticed Owen, who was frowning. "No pressure, dude."

Owen smiled. "Okay, there's pressure!"

His smiled instantly faded away.

"I'm going to die now, I'm going to freakin' die now!" Owen told himself, fear deep in his heart.

With a running start, Owen yelled a battle cry and jumped off the cliff. He yelled all the way down, startling nearby geese and chipmunks, who all stopped to see what all the commotion was.

A large title wave erupted, causing chaos. Everyone was scattered about, even the sharks were out of the water, and everybody (even DJ, Beth, and Courtney) were totally soaked.

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen cheered.

Noah shrugged. "Not bad."

"The winners!" Chris declared through the megaphone. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"That was awesome dude!" Trent smiled. He stopped when he realized Owen was frowning. "What's wrong?"

Owen chuckled nervously. "I think I lost my bathing suit."

In disgust, everyone started shouting their protests, and ordered Owen to search for his trunks.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse****) **

Aidan, who had his arms crossed over his chest, scoffed. "So, good for the big guy. He won the firsts part of the challenge for us. Good for him. That only makes him a threat, Therefor, he must be voted off."

_(Static cut)_

Gwen smiled. "Owen may be kind of gross, but hey, he won the challenge for us. You got to hand it to the big guy."

* * *

"Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, forty-nine bottles of pop," the Screaming Gophers sang, as they pulled their crates on their pull carts along the beach. "If one of those bottles just happened to fall, forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!"

Shaking his head at his team mates, Aidan sighed. He tapped Heather on the shoulder and pulled her aside.

"What?" she demanded to know.

"You know what," sneered Aidan. "You and I are both pissed at Leshawna for throwing us off the cliff."

Heather shrugged. "I'll just humiliate her for the rest of the competition. "

She was about to walk off, but the rich boy grabbed her arm.

"Why take the risk? She already seems to be popular among the group, and the more time she spends here, the more popular she gets. That will make it difficult to eliminate her."

"Okay," Heather said, "then we get some of the others to vote her off tonight if we lose."

"Not tonight."

The queen bee was confused. "I thought you said we would be voting her off!"

"Not immedietly," he replied. "Not her or Noah. It is too soon after our falling outs with them. Leshawna is popular and Noah hasn't done anything to upset anyone, they would suspect us."

Heather smirked. "You are pretty smart."

Aidan grinned. "Thanks. Stick with me and you'll go far, babe."

She started to walk away with him before she realized something. "Don't call me 'babe'!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were having a little bit of trouble with pulling their crates. Since they lost cliff jump part of the challenge, they did not get the pull carts, and therefor made it more difficult for them.

Each of them had their own idea of how to get their crate across the island.

Duncan was kicking the crate, grunting as he did so.

Katie and Sadie both shared a crate and pushed it through the sand.

Tyler was pushing the crate up against his back and shoving it.

Geoff tied his with a rope he found on the beach and pulled it that way.

Eva and DJ, being very strong, lifted their crates above their heads, much to Ezekiel's shock.

"Whoa," a shocked Ezekiel said.

Harold, who was also struggling to push his crate, grunted and stopped. "What is it, man?"

The prairie boy, wide-eyed, replied, "Uh, that Eva girl, eh."

"What about her?"

"She's lifting that crate above her head!"

"I know, she's pretty strong!"

"And she's a girl!"

The lanky nerd stopped, adjusted his glasses. "What do you mean, Zeke?"

"Well," Ezekiel explained, "guys are stronger than girls are."

"Sh!" Harold ordered the pale boy.

He seemed confused. "What?"

"Don't let the girls hear you say that, they'll get mad."

"Why?"

"Because it's sexist!"

"Oh," he shrugged. "My dad told me that all my life."

Harold just shook his head and laughed. He walked up to his friend, put his arm around him and said, "Ezekiel, my friend, you have a lot to learn about the real world. Do you think that's true? You saw Eva yourself."

"Well," he chuckled nervously. "I guess not."

"Exactly," he went on. "I'll help you learn about teens and how to act around other people."

"Thanks, eh!"

Courtney, who was struggling the most with her crates, sneered at them. "Hey, you two! Get moving!"

The two boys exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Ezekiel sits on the toilet, picking his nose. He faced the camera. "Harold was really nice to be doing this for me, eh. I've never had a real friend before. He and Tyler have been so friendly to me."

_(Static cut)_

Harold adjusted his glasses and sniffled. "Ezekiel's father raised him to be the way he is. That's not fair to him, gosh! Ezekiel's dad, if you are watching this, you've got a lot to learn about the real world!"

* * *

Back with the Screaming Gophers, who were just finishing up their song, had finally reached the campgrounds. Their faces had lit up, because a few hours have passed and they were getting pretty tired.

"Hey, look!" declared Beth, who adjusted her chicken hat. "There's the campgrounds!"

Owen faced Cody and smiled. "Well, that was pretty easy."

"I'm pleasantly surprised," the dork nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Killer Bass, who were very far behind the other team by the way, were still struggling with their crates. Many of the girls and Harold were getting tired and started complaining.

"I'm tired," whined Sadie.

"These are heavy," complained Katie.

"I stubbed my toe," cried Harold.

"I think I just got a splinter," moaned Courtney.

Duncan and Eva just shook their heads at their complaints. The fitness buff walked over to Courtney and snapped at her, "Shut up and pick up your crate, chicken!"

Courtney put her arms on her hips. "I'm the only one with CIT experience here, you guys need me!"

Eva rolled her eyes.

Katie and Sadie were busy chatting away as they were pushing their crates. They were talking about clothes, boys, fashion, boy bands, boys, and boys. Right now, they were talking about which boy they thought was cute.

"I don't know his name," Katie said, "but he's on the other team. He's the short guy."

Sadie gasped. "I know who you're talking about! Well, I think that tall guy on our team is pretty cute!"

Katie guessed, "You mean-"

The thin BFF was cut off by her friend, who put her fingers on her slips. "Shh! He'll hear you!"

* * *

At the campgrounds, the Screaming Gophers were working hard at building their hot tubs. Well, they would have been if they could get their crates open.

"Chris," Gwen said, "where are the pry-bars?"

The host shook his head. "No pry-bars, only hands and whatever else you can think of! Good luck!"

"Jerk," the Goth girl mumbled.

Cody was using fiddling with a calculator, punching equations into it. He was occasionally glancing up at the crates or measuring them with a measuring tape.

Noah, who was looking up from the crate he was trying open, finally had to ask. "Cody, what exactly are you doing?"

"Calculating," he replied.

"I can see that... why?"

The nerd rolled his eyes at the other nerd. "I'm trying to calculate an equation of the diameter of the crates to come with a sum of the total amount of strength we would need to advert it, of course adding in the variables for our height, stature, and weight..."

Noah blinked twice. "You're a genius," he said in a genuine tone. "Consider yourself lucky, Cody. You are the first person that I have said that to and not meant it sarcastically."

"Uh," he chuckled, "thanks, I guess."

While the other Gophers were busy trying to get open their crates, Heather and Aidan were discussing their strategy.

"I think I know who we should try and get voted off," Aidan finally said to his accomplice.

"Who?"

"Her."

Aidan pointed to Gwen, who was sitting against a crate, hardly participating. Remembering her overall attitude, Heather realized how negative she was overall with the way she talked and her participation.

"Gwen? She may be a weird, annoying Goth girl," Heather explained, "but she hasn't upset me... yet."

The rich boy adjusted his sunglasses and snorted. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" she asked.

"She called you fat."

Heather gasped in horror and glared at Gwen. "She _what_? Well, I guess I know who I am voting for tonight."

As she walked away, Aidan only smirked.

* * *

Finally, the Killer Bass had arrived at the camp. Their faces of happiness and relief soon faded when they discovered that their opposing team had already opened up their crates and had begun to construct their hot tub.

"Great, now what?" Tyler cried out.

Chris, on his ATV, drove over to the team and handed them a couple of crowbars. "Here, use these!"

Harold and Tyler high-five, and cheer. "Yes!"

The Gophers, however, were less than pleased. One of them approached Chris with their hands on their hips.

"Hey!" Gwen snapped. "How is that at all fair? We had to use our hands!"

The host only shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "Eh, I gave you guys an advantage, so I figured I'd be fair and give them one, too. Besides, we're almost out of time. Aren't I a nice guy?"

With that, he drove off back to his private cabin, leaving Gwen furious.

"Jerk," she grumbled.

* * *

Several hours later, both of the teams had finally finished construction their hot tubs. Chris just walked up and was ready to inspect both of their hot tubs and determine a winner.

First, he approached the Screaming Gopher's got tub. It was very well built. It was sturdy, even, and the wood was straight. The water was the perfect temperature and the motor was running perfectly well.

Chris rubbed his chin and had finally come to a conclusion.

"This is an awesome hot tub," he declared.

All of the Screaming Gophers burst into cheers. Leshawna and Trent high five, Lindsay and Heather hug, while Owen, who is naked, jumps out of the hot tub and cheers (much to the disgust of Aidan and Noah).

Next, he walked over to the Killer Bass' hot tub, who all had hopeful looks on their faces.

It was less than perfect.

There were pieces of wood falling off, which caused the water to fall out, destroying the whole thing. Black smoke rose from the motor, and when a raccoon drank from the water, it chocked and died.

Hanging their heads low in disappointment, the Killer Bass sighed.

He finally said, "I think we have a clear winner here...

...

...

...

...

...

"... the Killer Bass!"

Before either team could react to the news that they expected, they all went wide eyed and were very confused.

"What?" everyone asked.

"It has character," Chris pointed out, "and if there is one thing I love besides myself, it is character!"

Heather shook her head. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope," he replied, "you and your team have to vote someone off tonight!"

The Killer Bass all embraced one another while the Screaming Gophers sulked. "Killer Bass, not only do you win immunity from elimination, but you also get to have an awesome hot tub party in the Gopher's hot tub tonight, which they can never, ever use: bonus!"

* * *

At the dinner tables that night, the Killer Bass were celebrating their win. The guys were all having a conversation about hockey (while explaining it to Ezekiel), the girls (except Eva) were discussing the newest episode of their favorite show.

The Screaming Gophers, however, were faced with a very awkward decision: who to send home tonight.

Lindsay decided to break the ice. "So, uh, what do we do now?"

Trent replied, "We have to figure out who to vote off."

"Well," Heather spoke, "I think it should be weird Goth girl."

Gwen gasped, as did Trent and Leshawna.

"Why?" Trent objected. "What did she do?"

The queen bee glared at Gwen. "She knows what she did."

"No, I don't," she confirmed.

"Shut it!"

Cody, being a peace maker, decided to ease the drama. "Okay, guys, let's just relax. We're all a little stressed."

Noah shrugged. "Whatever, I've had enough of this... whatever this is... for one night. I'm going to go for a nap."

"Fine with me," snapped Aidan.

Suddenly, the rich guy realized something. There were too many people on his team that were already upset with him. He realized he needed to get more people to vote with him or he would be voted off.

"Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Owen," he said aloud. "I want to talk with you all."

Off in the corner, the five stood in a circle. The farm girl, hot girl, and fat guy all exchanged nervous glances.

"Yeah?" asked Lindsay.

Heather said bluntly, "We want to vote off Gwen."

Beth and Lindsay seemed taken back. "Why?"

She shook her head. "She called me... certain things that will not be repeated."

The two girls exchanged glances with each other. "Well, that's not very nice."

"Do you want someone not so nice to be on our team?" asked Aidan.

Owen scratched the back of his head. "Well, no, but-"

He was stopped right there. "No buts then, big man. We need to vote her off, or she'll pick us off one by one! I heard her say that the one with the glasses and the blondes are going next... do you guys know who that might be?"

Owen guessed, "Harold, Bridgette, and Geoff?"

Aidan smacked his head. "No, on our team! You guys!"

"She did?"

Heather nodded. "So vote with us tonight, and you won't worry about her."

* * *

"Screaming Gophers," Chris said, walking to his oil drum with the ten marshmallows on a silver platter, "at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. In this game, marshmallows represent life!"

Several of the members of the Bass exchanged nervous glances.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions," he went on. "One of you will be going home tonight and you can't return...

"... EVER!"

He let that sink in to the team before he continued on. "The first marshmallow of Total Drama Island history goes to... Noah."

The bookworm smiled and got up to get his marshmallow.

"Owen."

The big guy cheered and skipped over to stand next to Chris and Owen.

"Izzy."

Izzy did a cartwheel over to retrieve her marshmallow. She landed on Noah, putting the two in an awkward position. He demanded for her to get off, but she only giggled.

"Lindsay."

The bombshell smiled and walked over to the others.

"Trent."

The musician smiled and joined his team mates, popping his marshmallow into his mouth.

"Leshawna."

The sister smiled, before glaring at Heather, and walked over to her friends.

"Cody."

Cody smiled, got up, and joined his team.

"Beth."

The farm girl snorted, blushed, and then awkwardly ate her marshmallow.

"Heather."

The queen bee smiled and retrieved her marshmallow. Leshawna seemed to be shocked at Heather's survival, but decided to shrug it off. There was still one jerk who could be eliminated.

"Campers," Chris said, "looking between Aidan and Gwen. This is the final marshmallow tonight...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Aidan."

The rich guy smiled, satisfied and popped his marshmallow in his mouth, mocking Gwen as he chewed it.

Chris frowned. "Gwen, I hate to say this, but you are the first camper to be voted off Total Drama Island. I am sorry, you must take the Dock of Shame, enter the Boat of Losers, and you can't come back to the island... ever."

Gwen said nothing, she only was shocked for a moment. Then, she glared at her former team mates and sulked as she walked down the dock.

She entered the Boat of Losers and left in a huff.

"The rest of you are safe, for now," Chris warned.

...

...

...

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Owen shrugged. "Heather and Aidan told me to vote for Gwen, so I guess I will. I don't want any mean people on my team!"

_(Static cut)_

Leshawna glared at the camera with her arms crossed. "I don't know about that Aidan guy. His attitude irks me, so I vote for him."

_(Static cut)_

Lindsay was playing with her hair. "Um, Alan and Hannah told Belle, Omar, and me to vote for Gretel, so I guess..."_  
_

_(Static cut)_

Heather was filing her nails, stopped for a moment, and then looked at the camera. "Gwen, listen here, nobody calls me fat. Nobody!"

_(Static cut)_

Noah looked up from the book he was reading and shrugged. "If you watched the episode, you know who I'm voting for: Aidan."

_(Static cut)_

Beth snorted. "I really don't want to vote for Gwen, but if thshe's mean... I guessth I do then."

_(Static cut)_

Trent sighed. "Everyone on my team seems so nice, I don't know who to vote for. But, since she didn't jump, I have to say Beth. Sorry, girl."

_(Static cut)_

Gwen had her fists clenched. "I didn't like Aidan's attitude at all. He seems like a total jerk, so I vote for him."

_(Static cut)_

Izzy sat on the seat, twiddling her thumbs. "Izzy votes for Beth, because she chickened out. Izzy thinks the Gophers need strong people on their team, not chickens!"

_(Static cut)_

Cody shrugged. "Um, Aidan didn't seem all that nice. I guess I vote for him."

_(Static cut) _

Aidan laughed evilly. "I have managed to convince Heather, Owen, Lindsay, and Beth to all vote with me. That's five votes. There are eleven of us. I know for a fact Noah is voting for me. I overheard Trent and Izzy say they were voting for Beth. That secured my safety, and then I knew I would be safe."

He took off his glasses, revealing he had black eyes. "This game is mine."

* * *

Votes:

Noah - Aidan

Aidan - Gwen

Izzy - Beth

Cody - Aidan

Beth - Gwen

Trent - Beth

Lindsay - Gwen

Leshawna - Aidan

Heather - Gwen

Gwen - Aidan

Owen - Gwen

...

Gwen: 5

Aidan: 4

Beth: 2

...

Eliminated: Gwen.

* * *

...

...

...

End of Chapter One

What did you think? I want honest opinions please. I would have published this a lot sooner, but because of the hurricane, my computer was dead. I had no power (still don't, at my grandma's).

What is your opinion on Aidan? Think he'll go far? Is he a good antagonist? Is he worse than Heather? That was what I was aiming for.

Honest reviews, constructive criticism is wanted!

Thanks!


	2. The Big Sleep

All the rights and characters (except for one, see below) belong to their respective creators, not me. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. If I did own it, Izzy and Noah would be a couple. No profit is made by the creation of this fan fiction.

The only character I own here is Aidan. He is based off me in terms of name and looks, but our personalities could not be more different. He replaces Justin, and is therefore on the Screaming Gophers. Teams will stay the same, as will challenges. The differences (challenge wins, elimination, relationships, etc.) will play out.

Anyway, a lot of you may be disappointed that Gwen left so early. But, hey, she was the runner-up in the original series and I had no real plans for her in this anyway. I have plans for less developed characters like Ezekiel and Tyler (hence their friendship).

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter Two**: The Big Sleep

* * *

Chris Maclean stood on the Dock of Shame, flashing his cheesy grin to the cameras.

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

"The twenty two campers arrived and learned that they will be spending the next eight weeks at a crappy old summer camp. Then, I divided them into two teams: the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers.

"On the first team were Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, and Tyler. Team two consisted of Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Katie, Aidan, Owen, Trent, Noah, Cody, Lindsay, and Beth.

"Let's just say... there was some drama in the cabins, particularly in the Gopher cabin.

"Later on, they were served their meals by none other than Chef Hatchet. Some of our campers were not glad to have Chef's amazing food... if you could call it that... (I hope he never sees this)

"The campers were then presented with their first challenge: jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. While most campers stepped up, faced their fears, and took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the chicken hat: Courtney, DJ, and Beth.

"Also, Katie and Sadie got so annoying that I let them switch teams. Izzy is now a Screaming Gopher and Katie is a Killer Bass...

"Aidan showed that he may not be an entirely nice guy, and Heather showed that she's not all that kind. They formed an alliance on day one with each other. Talk about strategy!

"Then, after being given supplies to build a hot tub, I deemed the Killer Bass the winners! They were all shocked, but it had character, dang it!

"At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Aidan was a strong guy, but, as I said before, was a total jerk; and Gwen's only crime was being a threat to the aforementioned snob.

"In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Gwen, proving that Goths and reality TV don't really mix.

"Who will be voted off in the most shocking bonfire ceremony yet? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Island!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're good to go!)_

* * *

It was a quiet morning at Wawanakwa Island. The birds were chirping, the rabbits were hopping, the campers were sleeping; yes all was peaceful on this beautiful day. Not one thing could ruin this peace and quiet...

Except for Chris Maclean that is.

The campers were awoken by a loud bullhorn. Now, as many people know, teenagers do not like to be woken up very early. Leshawna was no exception.

She got up out of her bed and stormed to the window. She opened it and looked like she was ready to strangle someone.

"It's seven in the morning!" she screamed. "Do I look like a farmer to you?"

Chris dared to say what he was thinking. "If I say ''yes', do I get hit?"

His answer was a pillow to the face. "I guess that's a yes."

* * *

**(In the Gopher guy's cabin)**

Aidan groaned as he got out of bed. His nighttime attire consisted of white boxers and a black t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled to himself before he leaped out of the top bunk.

"It's too early for this crap," he said to himself.

Noah, who was in the bunk to his right, rolled his eyes. "Did Chris not let you get enough beauty sleep?"

The rich boy glared at the bookworm, who was snickering at the joke he just made.

"No, I'm attractive enough, thank you. But you," he got a good look at the boy before scoffing. "You could use a _long _nap."

Noah shot a glare at Aidan, who was putting on his maroon shirt. Suddenly, the egghead's eyes went wide. He took a whiff of the air, gagged, and then pinched his nose.

"OWEN!"

The large chuckled nervously. "Uh, sorry, guys," he apologized, "but that bean salad we had last night we delicious!"

Trent raised a brow and scratched the back of his head. "That was bean salad?" he asked aloud. "I could have sworn that it was chili."

"It was macaroni and cheese, I think," guessed Cody.

Shuddering at the thought that they did not know what they had consumed for dinner last night, the guys started getting dressed.

* * *

**(In the Gopher girl's cabin)**

"Leshawna! Get your stupid leopard-print suitcase off of my bed!"

"Girl, stop tripping."

These kind of arguments had been going on between Heather and Leshawna for the past three days. To some, it was growing tiresome. To Chris however, it was growing ratings.

Heather scoffed as she put on her sandal. The queen bee was scowling at the large sister as she went out the door.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Leshawna finally had to ask.

The redhead was hanging from her top bunk upside down. She cackled as she swayed back and forth, which eventually caused her to fall and hit her head. The injury did not seem to even phase her, however.

She got up and stretched out her back. "I'm trying to get the blood rushing through my head. It wakes me up in the morning!"

"Okay," Beth nodded, "but then why did you sleep like that?"

"The vampires do it, why can't I?" Izzy demanded to know.

* * *

**(In the Bass boy's cabin)**

The boys were in groups talking with each other, each about different topics. One group was talking about the big game that occurred directly before the show started, while the other talked about the upcoming _Star Wars_ movie.

It didn't take a sociologist to figure out who was in what group.

Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and Tyler were the group talking about the big game, while Harold and Ezekiel were talking about the movie.

"No, man," Duncan explained, "the ref just made a bad call, it wasn't Johnson's fault!"

Tyler shook his head. "You're kidding? He totally stepped out of bounds, the team had every right to do what they did!"

Geoff chuckled. "Dude, I love it when a team gets a little rough, but I don't think that what he did," he looked at Duncan, "or didn't do justifies starting a riot on the field."

"I can't wait until 2015," smiled Harold.

"I know," Ezekiel said, patting his friend on the back. "I just hope George Lucas does't screw this one up."

"Doubtful."

The two boys laughed, while Duncan rolled his eyes. He muttered "nerds" under his breath.

* * *

**(In the Bass girl's cabin)**

"No way, Sadie! James totally had a crush on you in middle school!"

"Nu-uh! He had a crush on _you!"_

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Eva had enough of their gushing about boys and slammed her fist against the wall. "Shut up," she roared, and then stormed out the door in a huff.

The two best friends exchanged nervous with Bridgette and Courtney, who were having their own conversation, glances before they all made a beeline out the door.

* * *

Dressed, but still exhausted, the twenty one remaining contestants all stood outside their cabins, ready for their next challenge. Well, some more than others. Some like Heather and Duncan were less than enthusiastic.

Cody noticed that Eva was listening to her iPod. He could faintly hear the music that was playing and recognized it as his favorite band: Led Zedbin. **[1]**

He reached for it to see what song was playing, but nearly lost his hand in the process. Eva snarled at him, and grabbed his arm, nearly breaking it in two. Needless to say, Cody had learned his lesson: don't touch Eva's stuff.

Harold noticed that his friend Ezekiel did not seem tired at all. In fact, he seemed more energetic than usual.

"It's so early, Zeke," noted Harold, "why aren't you tired?"

The home schooled guy shrugged. "Well, I was already up for an hour before I heard you guys get up, eh. I went for a jog around the lake."

Chris interrupted their conversation with some less than pleasant news. "It's funny that you should say that, Ezekiel."

"Why's that, eh?"

"Today's challenge will be just what you did before the roosters were even up: running around the lake!"

Heather was not happy. "Oh, you can _not_ be serious!" she objected._  
_

"Oh, I am more than serious, Heather," Chris chuckled.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Heather glared at the camera. "I had only been on this stupid island for three days and I was already regretting it. First he has us jump into shark infested waters, and then he has us run around a lake that's, like, ten miles long!"

* * *

The teens were now lined up at the part of the lake that was closest to the mess hall. Still tired and groggy from their short sleep, few of the campers were excited for this challenge. Actually, even if they were wide awake, they probably wouldn't be.

Chris had the bullhorn in one hand and his coffee in the other. He smirked as he sipped it, mocking Heather, who looked at it enviously.

"Are you ready? Get set? GO!" he said. On 'go' he set off the bullhorn, and about half of the campers (like Eva, Courtney, and Geoff) sprinted.

The other half of the campers (like Aidan, Heather, and Lindsay) were less than enthusiastic about this and they decided to walk.

Even though Owen had started off with a run, the poor guy wasn't able to hold it for more than a couple seconds before he fell down face first and was forced to drag himself across the ground.

However, other contestants, like DJ and Eva, were doing much better off than their chubby opponents. The two were running side by side in the front of the line. Bridgette and Trent were close behind them.

At the very back, were Aidan, Heather, and Harold.

The lanky nerd approached the two and asked them, "Do you guys know how much longer?"

"Don't talk to me," snapped Aidan.

"Bite me, nerd," hissed Heather at the same time.

"Fine, gosh," Harold said, rather offended.

Everybody else was somewhere in the middle. Katie and Sadie were chatting with each other about boys, Lindsay and Beth were talking about make-up, Geoff and Tyler were chatting about sports again, and Noah accidentally bumped into Courtney, who shot a glare at him.

"Excuse me?" she yelled at him.

Duncan, who was right behind her, was approached by her. He had a look of "what did I just walk into?" on his face.

"You saw that, right?" she asked rhetorically. "He didn't even say sorry!"

The punk shrugged as he continued to jog. "Just let it go."

"Let it go?" Courtney scoffed as if Duncan had suggested something totally ridiculous. "Please, I don't let those kinds of things go."

Meanwhile, towards the back-middle, Leshawna and Owen were struggling to keep up.

"Can't... catch... breath..." panted Owen, whose knees were wobbling, "Must... have... condition..."

With that, he fainted on the ground and fell into a puddle. Aidan walked right over him, as did Heather.

"It's called overeating," Heather sneered, "look into it."

Aidan laughed, but then received a punch to the shoulder from Leshawna.

"What's your excuse?" she tiredly demanded. "You skinny, annoying," she took a deep breath, "too tired for insults."

* * *

Several hours later, around noon, almost all of the campers had arrived at the mess hall. Most of them were either asleep or close to it. They were all sitting in chairs around the tables or on the floor.

The doors burst open, where Owen, who was carrying a passed out Noah, stood.

"Clear a table, STAT!" he demanded. The others obeyed, and cleared a table for the bookworm to lay down.

Owen started to perform CPR on Noah, who immedietly got up, claiming to be fine, which earned a glare from Leshawna.

The last two to arrive were Heather and Aidan, who both seemed to be having a very important conversation, as they paid no attention to the annoyed stares they received from Noah and Leshawna.

"Where were you two?" the large sister demanded to know.

Aidan sneered. "None of your business. We were talking."

"You just contradicted yourself," Noah pointed out. "You just said it was none of her business and then proceeded to answer her question."

"Shut up!"

Trent just shook his head. "Whatever, guys, we lost. They got here last."

The Killer Bass then started to cheer for winning their second challenge in a row. The Screaming Gophers sunk their heads low in defeat.

Chris, who was now in the mess hall, wagged his finger. "Not so fast, Killer Bass! That wasn't the challenge!"

"What?" Courtney asked very angrily.

"Who's hungry?!"

He pulled back on a curtain to reveal a delicious assortment of foods. It was like Canadian Thanksgiving to them. They all gasped in delight and went wide-eyed. Their mouths watered for the delicious foods that were available to them.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Owen was still wide eyed. "I couldn't believe my eyes: the buffet table! All of my favorite foods were there! Apples, apple pie, apple sauce, apple cider, bananas, banana cream pie..."

_(Static cut)_

Eva, who was chewing on a turkey leg smirked at the camera. "Maybe this place won't be so bad." She then took a big chomp out of her leg.

_(Static cut)_

Owen continued on with his list of foods "Mallomars, marshmallows, mints..."

* * *

The campers' bellies were now all full. Many of them had fallen over for eating so much. Tyler had food all over his face, Geoff had stains all over his shirt, and Owen was licking the plate of donuts he had clean.

Chris jumped on the table and shouted through his megaphone, "Okay, campers! It's time for part three of your challenge!"

Many of them started to protest, particularly Courtney.

"What? There's more, what do you mean there's more?" she demanded to know.

"Princess is right," Duncan nodded in agreement, "we've had enough."

The host raised a brow. "You mean you've had enough fresh air, exercise and delicious food?"

Duncan confirmed by nodding.

"Whatever," Chris shrugged it off, "it's time for: the Awake-a-Thon!"

Owen did not understand. "The What-A-Thon?"

"Don't worry," Chris shouted, stepping off the table. "This is any easy one. The team with the last camper awake wins immunity!"

Aidan put two and two together. "So, what you are saying is that the stupid jog around the lake and the big meal were all part of your little plot to make it more difficult for us to stay awake?"

"That's right, Aidan!"

The rich guy nodded in respect. "Devious... I like that."

"Move! Move! Move!"

With that, the tired teens began to exit the mess hall to start the challenge. Ezekiel approached Tyler.

"How long do you think it'll be before everyone is asleep, eh?" the prairie boy asked.

Tyler shrugged. "I'd say at least an hour."

Owen walked by them, panting heavily. "Maybe less," added Tyler.

* * *

Over by the campfire pit, above twelve hours later, Chris was observing all of the campers yawn and/or rub their eyes.

Meanwhile, Owen was moving around, trying to keep himself awake. Chris smiled to himself for coming up with such a ingenious challenge.

"We are now twelve hours in and all twenty-one campers are still wide awake," Chris said to the camera. "I wonder who will be the first to fall asleep?"

As he moved around, Owen cheered. "Stay awake for twelve hours! I can do that in my sleep! Whoo!" he cheered again. Not five seconds later, he was out cold.

* * *

**(In the outhouse confessional)**

Aidan shook his head. "This had to be the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life."

* * *

"This has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life," Aidan repeated to Heather, yawning.

Heather nodded in agreement. "I know. But at least we can't die from this like we could have from the last challenge." This joke made Aidan laugh.

"Too bad Owen has to go next," Aidan said, suddenly serious.

The queen bee seemed confused. "I thought he was an ally of ours. Why would we want to vote him off?"

"He already fell asleep," he pointed out, "and he is weak. We can't have our alliance members to weak, or they could take charge. They can't be too weak either, or they would take us down or expose us."

Listening carefully, Heather seemed to be very interested.

"That is why I suggest we remove Owen and replace him with Trent," suggested Aidan.

Heather shook her head. "It won't happen. Trent kind of liked Gwen, who we got voted off last time."

Aidan shrugged. "Whatever, the less people on our team, the less allies we need."

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 9; Killer Bass - 11

* * *

"So what's it like being on the prairie, dude?"

Ezekiel yawned, looking over at him. He shrugged and plainly replied, "It's okay, I guess."

The jock did not seem convinced. "Come on man," he urged, "you don't have any wild farm stories?" Ezekiel shook his head. "No tractor trailers breaking down and having to walk seven miles?"

"Well," Ezekiel, chuckled, "this one time when I was eight, I was going into town with my dad. We were selling some of our cows milk, and our tractor broke down in the middle of the street."

Tyler laughed.

"Everyone sure had their knickers in a knot, eh," smiled the toque wearing teen. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You go to public school, right?" he asked. Tyler nodded in response.

"Well, then I'm sure you have some crazy stories, right, eh?"

The jock thought for a moment and then smiled. "This one time, my buddy John and I were at a prank-war with these girls, so we had an inside woman get their panties from the locker room," Tyler was then laughing very hard, "so we put them up in the flagpole."

Ezekiel chuckled before a big yawn. "I wish I went to public school, eh. You got tons of friends and everything."

"It's not all fun and games, though," mentioned Tyler, "there's a ton of drama."

"Oh."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud thud. The two boys looked over to see that Geoff had fallen over and was fast asleep. They looked at each other and shared a laugh.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 9; Killer Bass - 10

* * *

Noah was getting very tired. His eyelids grew heavy and began to drop. Thankful that he was going to enter dreamland, the bookworm snuggled against what he thought was a squishy pillow.

Only it wasn't a pillow.

"We've only known each other a few days, I don't think we are ready for second base yet."

His eyes widened when he realized what he was grabbing: Izzy's breasts. The bookworm screamed and wiped his hands on his pants.

"I'm so sorry," he stammered.

Izzy only laughed. "It's okay, you were tired." She then grabbed her own chests and smiled. "At least you have good taste. You did like them, right?"

The bookworm was lost for a response.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Noah was blushing very hard and glared at the camera. "Just so you know," he spat, "that was completely accidental. I would never consciously violate a woman. Never!"

_(Static cut)_

Izzy sat with her legs crossed and cackled. "Izzy loves teasing Noah!"

* * *

Aidan noticed that his accomplice Heather was getting tired. He could understand, it had been about a whole twenty four hours since they began this challenge. One part of him said that he should let her sleep.

The other part of him slapped that part silly.

He shoved her in a somewhat playful manner. She jolted to the side and frowned.

"You could have just tapped me on the shoulder," she pointed out.

He ignored her comment. "We need to get those idiots to vote with is again. But we need to find a target and find a way to convince them to do it."

Heather thought for a moment. "Lindsay is so dumb that she will do anything either of us say. We can always bribe Owen with a piece of cake. Now Beth...

"Now, before you object," she continued, "remember that this is one hundred percent strategy."

"I think I know where you are going with this," he groaned.

"You have to flirt with Beth to get her vote."

Aidan shook his head. "No way," he objected, "I have standards. I would never even _fake_ romantic feelings for someone as repulsive as her."

"Do you want her vote?" she inquired.

The rich boy sighed in an annoyed tone. "Fine."

"Good."

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 7; Killer Bass - 8

* * *

About thirty six hours in, a few more of the campers had fallen asleep. Bridgette and DJ had fallen asleep. The two were actually having a conversation before they did.

"So, DJ," the surfer girl asked, "why did you sign up for Total Drama Island?"

The gentle giant smiled. "I want to help my mama move back to Jamaica."

Bridgette gushed, "Oh, that is so sweet!"

"Why did you join the show?"

"To spread the message of cosmic love and body surfing," she replied, her cheeks a deep scarlet.

DJ smiled. "That's cool. You like to surf?"

She nodded. "Yeah! Didn't you see me arrive with my surfboard?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "you nearly took off my head."

Bridgette chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not the most coordinated person in the world."

The two then shared a laugh before they simultaneously fell asleep.

Meanwhile, on the other team, Lindsay and Beth had fallen asleep. They were cuddling each other, which made Heather scoff in disgust.

* * *

Eva was still blasting her music away on her iPod. She stood up, put it in her pocket, and walked to Chris.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she stated. The host nodded and gestured to the washrooms.

Heather noticed that her iPod fell out of her pocket and she smirked. She was about to get up to go get it, but somebody else did first.

"Hey, Eva, you dropped this, eh?"

Ezekiel handed the fitness buff her music player. She grumbled a thanks before heading to the bathrooms.

"Crap," Heather muttered.

"What was your plan, exactly?" Aidan asked her.

The queen bee rolled her eyes. "I was going to take her iPod, duh!"

"And?"

"You saw her reaction when Cody tried to touch it," she explained.

"Yeah?"

Heather groaned. "Do I have to spell it out for you? She would flip out if she found out it went missing. If we win, the Killer Bass vote her off tonight and they lose a strong player."

"I don't think they'd be that foolish to vote off such a strong player for a little mistake."

To prove her point, Heather motioned to two members of the Bass, Harold and Duncan.

Harold, who had fallen asleep by this point, was lying on the ground. The delinquent had gotten a bowl of warm water and placed the nerd's hand in it. He cackled when his plan worked.

"It worked!" he laughed. "He peed his pants!"

Shocked when he woke up at the site of his trousers, Harold covered himself up and ran to the cabin.

"Okay, I take your point."

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Courtney looked exhausted. Her eyes were very droopy. She slapped herself to stay awake. "Stay awake, Courtney," she told herself. The CIT looked at the camera. "I need to find a way to stay awake."

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 7; Killer Bass - 7

* * *

Many others had now fallen asleep. On the Killer Bass, besides DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette, Harold had also fallen asleep. The Screaming Gophers had only three members asleep: Owen, Noah, and Izzy had all fallen asleep.

A few people noticed that Izzy's head was resting on Noah's lap. He had fallen asleep first, so it was questionable whether he was aware of this or not.

Courtney had her plan to stay awake. She was jogging in place. Eva was confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Between pants, the bossy girl replied, "I need to keep moving, it will keep me awake."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Your just going to tire yourself out."

"Shut up!" barked Courtney. "I know what I am doing. I am going to be the last one..."

At that, she fell onto the ground and was fast asleep. Eva laughed.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 7; Killer Bass - 6

* * *

Trent and Leshawna were sitting on the ground back to back, the latter letting out a big yawn.

"Congratulations!" shouted Chris. "You guys are the remaining thirteen campers!"

THUD!

Everyone looked over to see that Eva had fallen asleep. She landed backside up on the ground, snoring very loudly.

"You guys are the remaining twelve campers!" he corrected. "Time to take things up a notch!"

Trent shook his head. "What more could we possibly do?" Leshawna nodded in agreement.

The host grabbed a boombox from behind him and pressed 'PLAY'. Then the music came. It was the most calming, soothing, and relaxing song that any of them had ever heard.

* * *

"So, Zeke, do you think any girl here is cute?"

Ezekiel yawned and shrugged. He looked around at the girls and smiled. "Yeah, there is one that's really pretty, eh."

"Who?"

He pointed to the girl he liked and Tyler chuckled.

"What's so funny, eh?"

"Nothing," he replied, "it's just that I think you two would be perfect for each other. Say, how's about I help you out with her? Maybe I could get you two together."

The prairie boy smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

Tyler nodded. "Totally man," he yawned.

"Thanks, Tyler," Ezekiel smiled, "you're a good friend, eh!"

Ezekiel paused for a moment and then took a deep yawn. "One more thing, eh..."

There was no response. Ezekiel looked over at his friend, who was fast asleep.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 4; Killer Bass - 4

* * *

It was about two and a half days into the contest, and the remaining eight contestants were absolutely exhausted. On the Killer Bass, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, and Duncan remained.

On the Screaming Gophers were Trent, Leshawna, Aidan, and Heather.

Chris walked over to them with a devious look on his face. Leshawna did not like that look on his face.

"What now?" she groaned.

Acting in a the most fake offended way possible, Chris replied, "What do you mean? I was just going to check up on you guys."

"Really?" asked Trent.

"No."

Trent frowned.

"It's time for the most boring thing known to teenage-kind!" the handsome host shouted.

The campers all made guesses as to what this might be.

"Anything to do with clothes?" guessed Duncan.

"History?" suggested Ezekiel.

"You?" laughed Leshawna.

Chris glared at the large sister and got out a large book. "No. Ezekiel was the closest. 'The History of Canada: A Pop-up Book'. Chapter One: the Beaver. 'The beaver, national symbol and a 'damn' fine hat." Chris chuckled as the campers again groaned.

"Your jokes suck," Duncan muttered.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 2; Killer Bass - 1

* * *

It was the next day when only three campers remained: Ezekiel, Duncan, and Aidan. Heather, Katie, and Sadie had all passed out about three hours ago. Aidan was rather annoyed that his team mate had fallen asleep.

"Stupid girl," he muttered, "can't even stay awake for four days straight. Pathetic."

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Aidan adjusted his sunglasses and sighed. "It was almost five days and I was exhausted. I had to make Home school and the Criminal fall asleep. The only question was: how?"

* * *

Duncan groaned as Chris prepared to read the second chapter about the War of 1812. Then, the punk realized something: he had to go to the bathroom. Bad.

"Something wrong, Duncan?" smirked the host.

"Nope, nothing," he lied.

Aidan smiled at his opportunity. "What's the next chapter, Chris? Is it about Niagara Falls? I love going there. The water is just amazing... it flows... and its just running... sprinkling... water... water."

The punk let all of that sink in and bit his lip. "I'm actually going to go to the bathroom."

"Five minutes!" Chris said. "I just hope you don't mind a little company."

He motioned to a camera guy, who had bags under his eyes as well. "Fine," Duncan grumbled, "just stay out of the stall."

The camera guy nodded in response.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Chris was becoming impatient with Duncan. He had been there for twice the allotted time. "Where is Duncan?"

He faced Aidan. "Go check on him," he ordered.

"Why me?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at the spoiled teen. "Because I said so," he replied, "and I'm your host, Chris Maclean!"

Aidan rolled his eyes as he went to the confessional outhouse.

* * *

One minute later, Chris groaned. Somebody handed him a piece of paper and he smiled. "It seems that Duncan and Aidan have fallen asleep on the can! Which means..."

With that, Ezekiel fell asleep on the ground.

"Zeke's the winner of the Awake-A-Thon!" he announced.

* * *

That night, by the cabins, Heather and Aidan stood outside. Both of them were still tired, but they were somewhat well rested. Heather's face had a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"Why would we want to vote _him_ off?"

Aidan shook his head. "He is weak. Like I said before, we have to eliminate the very weak and the very strong; he is the former."

"I still don't know," Heather said.

The rich guy glared. "Fine, then we vote you off instead."

Heather gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll vote for him. I'll see if I can get a few others to vote for him, too."

* * *

At the bonfire ceremony, the ten Screaming Gophers all sat slumped in their seats. Most of them were half-asleep, not really paying attention. Chris noticed this, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay, Screaming Gophers," he shouted, "you lost today's challenge. That's two in a row... kind of sad."

"Shut up," hissed Noah.

Chris ignored him and continued on. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call our your name, come up and claim your marshmallow.

"The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immedietly go down to the Dock of Shame. They must get on the Boat of Losers. That means, they're out of the contest... and they can't come back...

"EVER!"

He picked up the first marshmallow and smiled. "The first marshmallow goes to... Beth."

Beth smiled and ran over to get her marshmallow. She kissed it twice before eating it.

"Trent." He smiled and ran up to get his tasty treat.

"Noah." The bookworm shrugged and walked over to his team mates.

"Lindsay." The bombshell squealed in delight and hugged Beth.

"Aidan." Smirking, he walked up and ate his marshmallow.

"Leshawna." The proud sister smiled, glared at Heather and stood up to join the others.

"Izzy." The crazy girl skipped all the way to the platter and ate her marshmallow in one bite.

"Cody." The dork sighed in relief and ran up to get his marshmallow.

The host frowned when he looked between Heather and Owen, the only two not to get a marshmallow.

"Campers," he said slowly, "this is the final marshmallow tonight...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Heather."

The queen bee smirked, satisfied, and claimed her symbol of safety. A few of the Gophers seemed shocked at the results and glared at Heather, who sneered right back at them.

Chris frowned. "Owen," he sighed, "I am sorry, but you are the second camper voted off Total Drama Island."

A tear slid down the big guy's cheek and he sniffled. "It's okay, Chris. I still had fun."

Cody smiled. "Come on guys, group hug!"

The other Gophers, except for Aidan, all embraced Owen in a group hug.

He then slowly walked down the Dock of Shame and hopped onto the Boat of Losers, which then sped off out of sight.

"Thus concludes the second bonfire ceremony of Total Drama Island," Chris said, facing the camera. "See you next time!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Owen yawned. "Heather and Aidan told me to vote for Cody. I don't really know why."

_(Static cut)_

Noah glared at the camera. "I tried voting for Rich Boy last week, and it didn't work. I'm going to try for Miss Popular this time."

_(Static cut)_

Heather shrugged. "Aidan told me to vote for Owen. I don't know what he is up to, but if he thinks that it's best..."

_(Static cut)_

Aidan snapped a twig in half and pointed at the camera. "Owen. That fat lard is getting on my nerves."

_(Static cut)_

Cody nervously tapped his fingers. "Aidan still doesn't seem that nice," he said, "I guess I vote for him."

_(Static cut)_

Leshawna sighed. "I really don't want to vote for the big guy, but he was the first to fall asleep. Heather or Aidan are going next time!"

_(Static cut)_

Trent shrugged. "I don't know how Heather or Aidan are still here. I vote for Heather."

_(Static cut)_

Izzy was playing with her hair. "Heather told me if I voted for Owen, they they wouldn't vote for me in the next two ceremonies. Good deal I guess," she shrugged.

_(Static cut)_

Beth sighed. "Heather thsaid we have to vote for Owen. I was confuthsed. I thought he waths our friend!"

_(Static cut)_

Lindsay frowned. "I don't really want to vote for Oscar, but Harriet told me to... Sorry, Omar!"

* * *

Votes:

Owen - Cody

Noah - Heather

Heather - Owen

Aidan - Owen

Cody - Aidan

Leshawna - Owen

Trent - Heather

Izzy - Owen

Beth - Owen

Lindsay - Owen

...

Owen - 6

Heather - 2

Aidan - 1

Cody - 1

...

Eliminated: Gwen, Owen.

* * *

...

...

...

End of Chapter Two

Sorry to all Owen fans. I am one myself. /Sigh/

...

**[1]** - Obviously, a fake band. The real life counterpart is Led Zeppelin, but Chris and his damn copyright laws!

So Aidan eliminated the two finalists of the last season in this alternate universe story? /Gasp/ Does that mean someone like Ezekiel or Noah will win? Perhaps. /winks/

Also, I forgot to put in the last chapter: sorry to all Gwen fans!

You guys are all welcome to take guesses at Sadie, Katie, and Ezekiel's crushes. If you are right, I will tell you. If you are wrong, I'll tell you that you are wrong. Pretty simple.

Honest reviews, constructive criticism is wanted!

Thanks!


	3. Dodgebrawl

All the rights and characters (except for one, see below) belong to their respective creators, not me. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. If I did own it, Cody would have made it a lot farther on Total Drama Island. No profit is made by the creation of this fan fiction.

The only character I own here is Aidan. He is based off me in terms of name and looks, but our personalities could not be more different. He replaces Justin, and is therefore on the Screaming Gophers. Teams will stay the same, as will challenges. The differences (challenge wins, elimination, relationships, etc.) will play out.

The reason that I kicked off Owen second is because I didn't have big plans for him, and also he got really far in the original series (winning is going pretty far, to me anyway).

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Dodgebrawl

* * *

Chris Maclean stood on the Dock of Shame, per usual Total Drama Island.

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

"The campers were woken up at the crack of dawn to run around the lake. Some like Geoff and Eva were happy to be participating in a form of exercise. Others like Noah and Heather, however, were less than enthusiastic.

"After I gave them a delicious meal, that they weren't very grateful for by the way, I announced the _real _challenge: staying awake for as long as they could in what I call: the Awake-A-Thon!

"Meanwhile, Aidan and Heather began to expand on their alliance and chose another target. That boy is devious! Tyler and Ezekiel talked about their lives back home and girls... _boring_!

"Ezekiel, Duncan, and Aidan were the last three campers to be awake after like _four days._ Duncan and Aidan took a snooze on the can, and Ezekiel was declared the Awake-A-Thon winner!

"That night, the Screaming Gophers voted off Owen. Some voted for him due to his falling asleep early, others listened to Aidan...

"Who will be voted off tonight? What will our challenge be? Will Aidan play another role in the elimination? Will the Screaming Gophers actually win a challenge for once?

"Find out tonight... on Total... Drama... Island!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're good to go!)_

* * *

**(In the Gopher guy's cabin)**

Aidan woke up and rubbed his eyes. After about four days of no sleep at all, he was happy that Chris had let them sleep in for once. He jumped out of bed and was greeted with an angry face.

"What's _your_ problem?" he demanded to know.

"My problem is that you are the reason Owen was voted off," Noah replied angrily.

The rich boy scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about. People voted off Owen because he was the first out in the challenge."

Noah just shook his head. "Yeah right," he muttered, "I know you're tricks, and I am going to make sure that you go home next."

"There won't be a next time," hissed Aidan, "because we are winning today's challenge, have you got that?"

The bookworm just glared at his enemy.

Cody got out of his bed and frowned when he saw his two team mates arguing. He groaned and tried his best to avoid them.

It didn't exactly work.

"We're voting Aidan off next, right?" asked Noah.

Aidan shot a look to the cynic. "Cody, we're voting off _him_ next, right?"

While both of the boys looked at the nerd for an answer, he bolted. Cody always hated confrontations.

"This isn't over," Aidan mumbled, which made Noah roll his eyes.

* * *

**(In the Gopher girl's cabin)**

Lindsay opened her eyes and yawned. She had a very pleasant dream, as she always did. She hoped out of bed and started brushing her long blonde hair. The bombshell started humming to herself.

This irritated Heather, who was the next to wake up. At first, she tried to just ignore it, but Lindsay just hummed louder.

"Would you please shut up, Lindsay?" shouted Heather.

"But I was humming!" whined Lindsay. She pouted, but this just made Heather even angrier.

The queen bee grabbed her pillow and threw it at her team mate's head.

"Ow!"

"Would you two stop it?"

Leshawna was busy stretching her legs and arms as she witnessed the one-sided fight take place.

"Heather, leave the poor girl alone," she ordered.

"Why don't you mind your own business, weird ghetto girl!" Heather retorted as she zipped up her shorts.

"I'm tired of your damn attitude!"

"Well, I'm tired of seeing your ugly face everyday!"

Izzy and Beth exchanged nervous looks as they went out the door.

* * *

**(In the Bass girl's cabin)**

The Killer Bass female's were not getting along much better. Their argument started when Eva cursed out Sadie when she accidentally stepped on her toe when she was getting out of bed.

Courtney made the grave mistake of telling Eva to calm down.

"Came down?" she mocked, as if it were the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Nobody tells me to calm down!"

The bossy girl narrowed her eyes at the fitness buff and poked her chest. "You control your temper or you are going home tonight if we lose!

That did it. Courtney was thrown out of the cabin by Eva, which caused Sadie, Katie, and Bridgette to back away in fear.

* * *

**(In the Killer Bass boy's cabin)**

Duncan got out of his bed and was doing his daily fifty push-ups. Harold was still tired from last night, so when he got out of his bed, he didn't see Duncan and tripped over him.

This put the two boys in a very awkward position.

DJ and Tyler woke up, saw the two and burst out into laughter. They saw the furious look on Duncan's face and they stopped.

"Get off me, you nerd!" roared Duncan, shoving Harold about five feet forward.

"I didn't mean to," Harold wheezed, "gosh!"

The punk kicked him in the stomach and looked him right in the eyes. "Don't touch me again." Harold nodded, very afraid.

Ezekiel, who had been watching the whole thing, frowned.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Aidan glared at the camera and scoffed. "That nerd thinks that I'm going home next? Well, he's got another thing coming!"

_(Static cut)_

Leshawna glared at the camera. "That witch thinks that she can tell me what to do? Well, she's got another thing coming!"

_(Static cut)_

Eva sneered and crossed her arms. "That CIT thinks that she can tell me to calm down? Well, she's got another thing coming!"

_(Static cut)_

Duncan punched the palm of his hand. "That loser thinks he can touch me? Well, he's got another thing coming!"

* * *

The twenty remaining campers sat in their respective tables in the mess hall. None of them knew exactly what their breakfast was. It was a sticky, white substance, which caused some suspicion among the boys (and Izzy).

Many of the campers on the Killer Bass sighed groaned, exhausted. Courtney was mumbling something about Harold snoring all night and not letting them get any sleep.

"Way to snore all night, Harold," Courtney hissed.

Ezekiel decided to defend his friend. "Leave him alone, eh. A lot of people snore, it's not his fault!"

"Oh, shut up, Ezekiel!" Courtney crossed her arms. "Don't act like you didn't mind it."

"Actually," he replied, shrugging, "I didn't. My pop snores really loud, so I guess I'm used to it.

Courtney shook her head. "Whatever," she grumbled.

Chris Maclean walked in and received many glares from the contestants.

"You guys have a good sleep?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Duncan, Aidan, Heather, and Eva all yelled at him in reply.

The handsome host shrugged. "Anyway, I saw all of your little arguments in the cabins today..."

Leshawna stopped him right there. "Hold on there, Maclean. You have cameras in the cabins? You pervert!"

Chris gasped and held up his hands in self defense. "Not for those purposes, you sicko. I need to catch all the drama, ya dig?"

The sister rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"As I was saying," he continued, "with all of your arguments and hatred, what better way to blow off all of that steam than with a good old fashioned game of dodge ball?"

Many of the campers sighed in relief. They were all expecting a challenge that was a lot more... life threatening.

"Yes!" cheered Eva, who was grinning wickedly. This startled everyone for two reasons. One, she never smiled, and two, they didn't really want someone with her temper to have a dodge ball on her person.

"Oh, _joy_," groaned Noah.

Aidan snickered. "What's the matter, bookworm? You don't like a little bit of exercise?"

"No, I don't. Got a problem with that?"

"No, but I've got a problem with you!"

"Campers," Chris interrupted, "save it for the court. If you will follow me, please?"

* * *

The twenty campers filed into the glass arena behind Chris and looked around. "When the hell did you guys build this? We would have noticed it with the week we've been here!" Courtney pointed out, yawning.

Several others nodded in agreement.

Chris explained to them, "We had Chef and a few other interns do it while you were all out cold the night of the Awake-A-Thon."

Ezekiel was confused. "Out cold? It was pretty hot, eh!"

The guys on his team snickered at his ignorance. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"While you were all asleep," Chris confirmed.

"Oh."

The host then asked, "Everybody knows how to play, right?"

Everybody, except for Ezekiel nodded. Embarrassed, the pale boy admitted that he didn't know how.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Ezekiel sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I felt so left out, not knowing how to play and stuff." He shrugged. "How hard could it be, though?"

* * *

"Anyway," Chris said, "like I said, your third challenge will be a good old fashioned game of dodge ball."

Noah scoffed. "Gee, throwing balls, another mentally challenging test."

"I _know_ right?" Lindsay asked, smiling and nodding.

The egghead turned to Trent, who shrugged in response.

"To answer, Ezekiel's question on how to play, I'll tell you how," Chris said, tossing Geoff a ball, "Geoff, try and hit me!"

Geoff threw the ball directly at Chris' head, but the sadist was able to duck in time. Unfortunately, it hit Lindsay square in the face. He tried to stammer out an apology, but he just babbled like a buffoon.

"Ow!" she whined, rubbing the bruise on her face.

Ignoring the poor girl's pain, Chris went on. "You can dodge the ball just like I did or you can also catch it." He tossed Geoff the ball, "Catch, party man!"

He caught it and smiled.

"Now, you see, I would be out," he said, "you can also deflect the ball with any ball you are holding. Geoff?"

Geoff deflected the ball that Chris thew at him, but it ended up hitting Lindsay in the face... again.

"Ow!" she cried.

"I'm sorry!" Geoff tried to say, but it came out in a jumble of words.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Geoff sighed and looked very upset. "Man, I'm always that guy who hits pretty girls in the face with the ball." He then smiled. "It's all good, though!"

* * *

"However," Chris continued, "if the ball is knocked out of your hands when you are using it to deflect, you are out! Understand, home school?"

Ezekiel nodded.

"Good, let's get started!"

* * *

**(The Screaming Gophers)**

"Okay, this is how we're going to do this," Aidan told his team when they grouped up. "We're going to send out all of the strong people first, so they can wipe out all the good people on the other team. Alright?"

Noah scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Who said that you would be team captain?"

"Do we need to go through this again?" Aidan sneered.

The bookworm shrugged and grinned at the rich boy, who was very mad right now.

"Whatever," he said, ignoring Noah's lack of comment, "I say we send out Heather, myself, Trent, Leshawna, and Lindsay. I assume you guys are all good at the sport?"

Trent, Heather, and Izzy nodded, while Leshawna shrugged. "I'm alright, I guess."

"It's better than the alternatives," Aidan laughed, pointing to his other team mates, who had sad looks on their faces.

* * *

**(The Killer Bass)**

Courtney had all of her team mates lined up according to height, from shortest to tallest. There had been many protests to this, but she insisted on it.

"Okay, we send out all of our best players," she instructed, "so it will be me, DJ, Geoff, Eva, and Duncan."

Duncan was on the bleachers, snoring.

"Wake up, you criminal!" she ordered him.

He looked up and shook his head. "I was up for hours because of Harold, I'm sitting these out. You guys are just going to have to win this without me."

"Whatever," grumbled Courtney, "who wants to take his place? Katie? Sadie? Bridgette? Ezekiel? Tyler? Anybody except Harold?"

"HEY!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! Don't try and tell me that you are good at this."

"I am," he insisted, nodding his head. "Heck, I'm the best player at my school!"

"Is this a school for the physically disabled?" Courtney mocked.

"HEY!"

Ezekiel shrugged. "I guess I'll do it, eh."

The CIT nodded and sent him, Geoff, DJ, and Eva out to the court, following them soon after.

Harold sat on the bleachers with his arms crossed and sighed.

* * *

**(Round One)**

"Are you ready to get all of your anger and hatred out?" Chris asked happily. The teams got into ready positions, showing Chris they were ready.

On the Screaming Gophers side, Leshawna, Heather, Trent, Aidan, and Lindsay all stood, holding dodge balls. Lindsay, Aidan, and Heather all had eager looks on their faces, while Leshawna and Trent looked happy to be playing a fun game.

On the other side, with the Killer Bass, Courtney had positioned DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, and herself in specific positions, despite the protests. She shoved the rubber balls into their hands and demanded they emerge victorious.

"Let's dodge some balls!" he announced.

Chef Hatchet, who was dressed in a referee costume, blew his whistle and Chris stepped aside to let the game go.

On the sidelines, the campers who weren't playing were cheering for their team mates that were. Tyler and Harold were sulking, however because they wanted to play.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 5; Killer Bass - 5

* * *

Geoff grabbed a ball and he passed it to Eva, who threw it at Trent. This ball was as fast as a bullet, giving poor Trent no time to dodge it. It hit his stomach and he was knocked into the wall.

Chef blew is whistle, signifying that he was out.

Leshawna gasped, glared at the two, picked up her ball and threw it at Ezekiel's head. Chef blew his whistle, and he was out, too.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 4; Killer Bass - 4

* * *

Geoff ran over to the foul line, grabbed a dodge ball, and stepped back. He took a deep breath and hurled it in the Gophers' general direction. He smiled when he heard someone respond with a cry, but that smile faded when he saw who it was._  
_

"Oh! A third time! That has to hurt!" exclaimed Chris.

Lindsay rubbed her third bruise that Geoff had (accidentally) given her and sniffled. Geoff had a look of horror on his face.

"I'm sorry!" the party animal shouted over Chef's whistle.

The blonde bombshell gave him an 'I'm okay look' and a thumbs up and Geoff smiled back at her.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 3; Killer Bass - 4

* * *

After all of this nonsense, Eva managed to get two dodge balls, threw them as hard as she could, and threw it at Aidan's head. He groaned and passed out.

Chef blew his whistle and Beth and Cody dragged Aidan off to the sidelines.

"You'll pay for that," shouted Heather, who picked up a dodge ball and threw it at Courtney's stomach.

The CIT was able to dodge the ball, and it bounced off the glass wall, and hit Leshawna in the face. The large sister glared at Heather and sat down at the bleachers.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 1; Killer Bass - 4

* * *

Courtney, DJ, Eva, and Geoff remained on the Killer Bass side, while a very nervous Heather was on the Screaming Gophers side. She gulped and thew her last dodge ball at Eva.

This was a big mistake. The female bodybuilder deflected Heather's ball and it hit her right back in the chest.

Chef blew his whistle and Heather groaned. The Screaming Gophers sighed and the Killer Bass burst into cheers.

"We won again!" DJ cheered. He and Geoff shared a high five.

Then Chris had to go and crush their dreams. "Hold on there, Killer Bass. That was just round one. Best of five rounds wins. Killer Bass 1, Screaming Gophers zip!"

The Killer Bass shrugged and formed their group to discuss their strategy.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

"I think we should do the same thing all over again," Courtney reported, "so, Harold, sit this one out, too."

Harold frowned. "But I sat the last one out!" he complained.

"It's for the good of the team!"

The nerd adjusted his glasses and sulked all the way back to the sidelines. Geoff patted him reassuringly on the back.

"Who else wants to play?" asked Eva.

Katie and Sadie shrugged and raised there hands. "Anyone else?"

Tyler eagerly raised his hand, and Eva reluctantly let him go out there. She walked over to Duncan.

"Wake up," she ordered, "your playing."

Duncan snored in response.

"Whatever," Eva grumbled, "DJ, your out there!"

The gentle giant shrugged and joined his team mates out on the court.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"Who should we send in this time?" asked Heather, who was also checking on the still unconscious Aidan.

Beth and Lindsay eagerly begged to be on the court, and the queen bee finally let them.

"I don't want to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty good myself," Cody said with a cocky smile.

Heather did not seem convinced. "You sure about that?"

The geek nodded.

"Fine, but don't mess up," she barked at him.

"Izzy is really good at dodge ball, too!" Izzy cackled.

Heather considered this for a minute. Someone as crazy as Izzy had to be able to throw dodge balls really well. Her crazy eyes almost guaranteed it.

"Sure," Heather nodded.

Leshawna and Trent had already played in the previous round, Aidan was out cold, so that only left one person.

"Noah, you're up."

The cynic looked up from the book that he was reading, titled _How to Win Friends and Influence People. _"What?"

"I said it's your turn," Heather repeated.

Noah shook his head. "You know, since I am very weak, I would not to mess you guys up."

"You'll play in the next round?"

He shrugged.

"Whatever, I'll go again."

* * *

**(Round Two)**

Chef Hatchet blew his whistle and the players took their positions. On the left side were Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, and Cody (the latter was very excited about being with all girls).

On the right were DJ, Eva, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie. They were noticeably more eager than the other team was.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 5; Killer Bass - 5

* * *

Cody grabbed a ball and rubbed it against his shirt. A few of the campers were perplexed about what exactly he was doing. The nerd threw the ball at Katie, who was unable to run from the ball, due to the static charge that the ball was given, and it struck her in the side.

Chef blew his whistle and the Screaming Gophers cheered. Sadie shot a glare at Cody and picked up a ball and threw it at Cody's face. However, she missed horribly. The ball had hit Lindsay in the face.

Even Chris had to cringe now. Lindsay stood up and rubbed her _fourth_ bruise. She groaned and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Tyler could not take much more of this and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"How's my face?" she asked desperately. "How's my face?"

It took every ounce of willpower that Tyler had to not cringe or look away. "It's not that bad," he lied.

"Really?" asked a hopeful Lindsay.

"Yeah, you're still the most beautiful girl at camp."

Lindsay blushed (it would have been more visible if she did not have bruises all over her face).

Chef Hatchet blew his whistle. "Technical foul!" he shouted. "Jock boy stepped over the line. He's out!"

The Killer Bass glared at Tyler, who chuckled nervously.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 4; Killer Bass - 3

* * *

Eva picked up two dodge balls and thew them at Cody and Beth, who both grabbed the part of their body that was hit (the knee and chest, respectively) and were sent to the sidelines when Chef blew his whistle.

The Killer Bass cheered again when they were no longer down one man.

Heather glared at Eva and tried to hit her with a ball. However, she hit DJ instead.

In fact, she hit him in a very intimate place.

Poor DJ covered his neither regions and wailed in pain. "Mommy," he groaned.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 2; Killer Bass - 2

* * *

There were two people on each side. It was Heather and Izzy against Eva and Sadie. Both sides were cheering for the their team, but soon all went silent for the dramatic end of the round.

Eva picked up a dodge ball and threw it at Heather's temple, who doubled over in pain.

Izzy gulped and closed her eyes and threw the ball. Luckily, she managed to hit Sadie in the face. The thin BFF glared at the crazy girl and vowed revenge.

Chef blew his whistle twice and both sides cheered at their partial victories.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 1; Killer Bass - 1

* * *

Izzy was no match for the strong Eva. The fitness buff broke Izzy's nose with her powerful throw and she had to be sent to get bandaged up.

Chef blew the whistle again and the Bass jumped up and celebrated. The Gophers sank in their seats.

"Winner of the second round," announced Chris, "the Killer Bass!"

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"We lost the first two rounds, but that doesn't mean we will lose the whole thing!" declared Cody.

Noah rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Your optimism is admirable Cody, but in case you haven't noticed, we kind of suck."

Heather glared at the bookworm. "I didn't see you out there."

"That's because I suck."

Heather narrowed her eyes and poked Noah's chest. "Listen, you arrogant, know-it-all, if you don't participate, we will be sending you home tonight if we lose!"

Noah considered this for a minute and groaned. "Fine, I'll play. But if I do, I chose who goes out there. I have a plan."

"Fine," the popular girl scoffed.

The egghead ordered for Aidan (who was now conscious), Trent, Cody, and Leshawna to all participate this round.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

"We can do this, eh!" smiled Ezekiel.

Geoff nodded his head in agreement and put his arm around his team mate's back. "Home school is right! We're gonna win!"

"Maybe not."

They all looked over at Eva, who was clutching her arm in pain. Everyone gave worried looks.

"What happened?" asked a concerned Katie.

"I think I threw out my arm when I got Izzy out," Eva explained.

Courtney groaned. "Great, now we're going to lose!"

Harold stood up proudly. "You still have me, Courtney!"

The CIT groaned. "If we put you win, will you promise not to screw up?"

He nodded.

"Then go ahead, lose it for us," she grumbled bitterly. She then walked over to join Harold, along with Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Geoff.

* * *

**(Round Three)**

Everybody was ready for the third/fate deciding round. On the Gopher's side, five eager players stood. Noah had just finished discussing his plan with Trent, Cody, Aidan, and Leshawna.

Courtney had, once again, aligned her team in a certain order that she thought was best in height order. It went (from tallest to shortest) Geoff, Harold, herself, Bridgette, and Ezekiel.

Chef blew the whistle and the Killer Bass were ready to crush the Gophers again. The Gophers were ready to rise out of the ashes to victory.

"Round three!" Chris declared. "Bass, if you win, you win the challenge and the Gophers have to send someone home!

"Gophers, you can still do this. And go!"

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Noah smirked. "My plan was simple," he explained, "I had the classic up and out tactic. One player threw the ball high up in the air, and while that moron looked up to catch it, we threw him out with another ball. It was foolproof."

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 5; Killer Bass - 5

* * *

Cody picked up a dodge ball and threw it high above Courtney, who, just as Noah expected, looked up to catch it. While she was distracted, Trent threw his ball at her and effectively got her out.

The Killer Bass were absolutely shocked. They were so busy being shocked that they didn't notice that Bridgette and Ezekiel had gotten out at the hands of Aidan and Noah himself.

"Not bad bookworm," the rich boy smirked.

"Thanks," Noah dryly replied.

Chef blew his whistle as Courtney, Bridgette, and Ezekiel stumbled off the court.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 5; Killer Bass - 2

* * *

Their tactics were similar in the process of getting Geoff and Harold out. Geoff was busy being distracted by Lindsay, who Noah had instructed to lean over.

Harold had gotten out by tripping over his own two feet and stepping over the foul line. Courtney scolded him for this.

"How could you be so stupid?" she shouted.

"You were the first one out that round," the nerd pointed out.

"That is beside the point!"

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"I think we should do the same thing all over again," Heather said, she faced Lindsay, "so Lindsay, sit this one out, too."

Noah shook his head. "No. We need her out there. You saw how distracting she was to Geoff with her... appeal."

"What do you mean, Nate?" asked Lindsay, who was beyond oblivious to what Noah was implying.

"Are _you _going out there again?"

The bookworm nodded. "You guys would be lost without me. It's going to be me, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, and Cody."

All four of them ran out to the court, eager to tie the game.

"Let's go guys!" shouted Heather.

Aidan tapped her shoulder and pulled her aside.

"Change of plans," he whispered to her.

Heather seemed confused. "What plans?"

"The plans of voting off Noah. I think we need to keep him for a while. He is mentally strong, but physically weak. Those two balance each other out fine. We eliminate him when the merge comes."

"Who knows when that will be?" cried out Heather.

Aidan shrugged. "It will probably be when there's about half of us. Just trust me, okay?"

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

"Eva, is your arm feeling any better?" asked a hopeful Courtney.

The fitness buff sighed and shook her head. "No," she mumbled, "I don't think I can play for the rest of the challenge."

Courtney slapped her forehead and groaned. "Great! Now we're going to lose thanks to you and Duncan!"

"What did I do? I can't magically make my arm better! Eva argued. "Duncan is the one asleep, not doing anything."

The two girls looked at the delinquent, who was still fast asleep. They called out his name, but they got the same old response: a loud snore.

"He's going home tonight," Eva whispered.

Courtney shook her head. "No, I say we kick of Harold. He sucks at this game, and who knows when Chris will make us do another physical challenge?"

Eva considered this for a minute and shrugged. "I'll think about it."

The CIT nodded. "Who's going for this round?"

Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ raised their hands. Courtney approved and joined them all out there on the court.

* * *

**(Round Four)**

* * *

The teenagers were all lined up again, eager for the second to last round. On the Screaming Gopher's side were Noah, Trent, Cody, Lindsay, and Izzy (the latter looking a little _too _eager._  
_

On the Killer Bass side were Courtney, Bridgette, Katie, Geoff, and DJ.

Chef blew his whistle and then the fourth round began.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 5; Killer Bass - 5

* * *

Lindsay and Izzy had taken the job of "distracting" the boys on the other team and had bent over very far, exposing certain parts of them. DJ and Geoff were immedietly distracted, much to the girls' disgust.

While the boys were distracted, Cody and Trent threw the dodge balls and got them out.

Courtney gasped and glared at the two boys as she helped Geoff up.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 5; Killer Bass - 3

* * *

Now that both of the boys were eliminated, the Gophers could not do their same strategy to have Lindsay and Izzy "distract" the Bass because, well, they were _girls. _

Bridgette threw her dodge ball at Noah, who ducked just in time, however, the ball hit the glass wall and it hit the bookworm in the back of the head. Aidan laughed in a very obvious tone, earning a glare form Noah.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 4; Killer Bass - 3

* * *

Courtney, Bridgette, and Katie were trying their best to dodge all of Cody's static dodge balls. However, for the second time, Katie fell victim for one of his throws, and she was out.

Avenging her team mate, Courtney's throw managed to get Cody out. Trent used that same ball to get Bridgette out.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 3; Killer Bass - 1

* * *

Courtney was still confident even though she was the only one left. She was up against Trent, Lindsay, and Izzy. The three grinned wildly at her and they reached for the balls.

"Go, Courtney!" Noah shouted, holding an ice pack to his head. This confused everyone and they have him a look.

Trent realized what he was doing and used the opportunity to get her out, which he successfully did.

The Screaming Gophers praised Noah and Trent and cheered.

"Screaming Gophers, you tied it up! Time for the final, tie-breaking round!" Chris announced.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 3; Killer Bass - 0

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

Heather smiled deviously. "I think we may actually win this one. But that was a close last round, so we need to play hard ball!"

"I thought it was dodge ball," a confused Lindsay asked.

Noah and Aidan rolled their eyes.

"I'm going in this round," Aidan confirmed. "So is Noah, Heather, Cody, and Beth."

The bookworm raised a brow. "Excuse me, who put you in charge? As I recall, I was leading this game."

Heather interjected, ""Actually _I _am the one who is in charge here."

"All of you shut up and play the stupid game!" Leshawna sneered.

Aidan faced Beth and Cody. "You guys cool with playing the game?"

The two nerds looked at each other and shrugged. "Cool with me," Cody said.

"I'd love to play!" gushed Beth.

"All right, let's go!"

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

"They're going to beat us," complained Tyler.

Courtney glared at him. "They won't if we step up our game! They may have won the last two rounds, but we won the first two."

"We need to get Noah out," suggested Geoff, "He's the brains of the whole operation."

A couple of the other teens nodded in agreement.

Harold shook his head. "But people like Aidan and Trent are the muscle. We need to get them out first!"

"I think it's safe to say we need to get _all _of them out," Courtney pointed out.

Bridgette put her hand in the middle of the circle. "Let's do this, guys. Three for three!"

"Three for three!" everyone repeated after they all put their hands in the middle.

* * *

**(Round Five)**

"It's the final round!" Chris shouted. "Two to two, the next round wins! Bass, if you win this, that will be three in a row; very impressive. Gophers, if you lose, that will be three in a row; very pathetic.

Chef Hatchet blew his whistle. "Go!" he and Chris shouted together.

On the right side was Harold, Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, and Geoff. On the left side was Noah, Beth, Cody, Heather, and Aidan. All ten of them looked very eager and ready to win.

Courtney ran up to the foul line and grabbed two balls. She tossed them to DJ and Geoff, who hurled them at Aidan and Heather. They both caught the balls, getting the two boys out.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 5; Killer Bass - 3

* * *

Beth was hit with about five balls, courtesy of Bridgette and Courtney. Cody had also been hit with a shockingly very hard throw from Harold, who was soon the only member of his team left.

Courtney had stepped over the foul line accidentally when she was trying to get a ball that rolled away.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 3; Killer Bass - 2

* * *

On the Gopher's side was Aidan, Heather, and Noah; the latter was running around in circles, which confused Heather and Aidan to a great extent.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Aidan.

His question was answered when Noah got Bridgette out with a hard throw. Apparently, the two girls had been distracted enough so Noah could get her out without her knowing.

Courtney then was able to throw both Aidan and Heather out.

Only Noah and Courtney were left.

* * *

Screaming Gophers - 1; Killer Bass - 1

* * *

Both sides were loud and cheering for their respective representative; the Killer Bass for the bossy girl and the Screaming Gophers for the lanky bookworm.

"Noah! Noah! Noah!" cheered the Screaming Gophers.

"Courtney! Courtney! Courtney!" cheered the Killer Bass.

What happened next was unbelievable. Courtney threw her ball and it hit Noah square in the chest.

The Screaming Gopher's hearts sunk as the Killer Bass burst into applause and cheers.

Then Chris rained on their third parade in a row.

"Hold on, Bass! Courtney's out!" he shouted.

Everyone, even the Gophers (including Noah) were all shocked. "What?" everyone asked at once.

"She stepped over the foul line," Chef explained, "therefor, the hit against the scrawny bookworm was illegal. So the Screaming Gophers win."

The Bass gasped and their previous smiles turned into frowns. The Screaming Gophers cheered and lifted Noah up in the air.

"Yeah, Noah!" they all cheered as they carried him out the arena.

Just after that, Duncan woke up. He stretched and yawned. "Did we win?" he asked.

He then noticed the glares that all of his ten team mates were giving him. "What?" he demanded in a snotty tone.

* * *

That night, at the campfire ceremony, Chris stood at the front with ten marshmallows on his platter. He seemed to enjoy that everyone on the team was glaring at Duncan and chuckled.

"Today was... interesting," he smirked, "but anyway, it's time to give out the marshmallows! Killer Bass, this is your first ceremony, so I will explain the rules to you...

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow...

"The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will immedietly report to the Dock of Shame and get on the Boat of Losers. That means that you are out of the contest and you can't come back...

"... EVER!"

The Killer Bass all exchanged nervous glances.

Chris smiled. "The first marshmallow goes to... Ezekiel."

The prairie boy gasped, smiled, and grabbed his marshmallow and popped it into his mouth.

"Courtney."

The CIT smirked and claimed her reward.

"Geoff."

The party animal cheered and picked up his marshmallow.

"DJ."

He let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Bridgette."

The surfer girl smiled and joined her team mates, grabbing her marshmallow.

"Eva."

The fitness buff nodded and ate her marshmallow.

"Tyler."

The jock smiled and popped the treat in his mouth.

"Katie and Sadie!"

The two girls embraced one another and ate their marshmallows.

Chris looked between the two boys, Harold and Duncan, with the latter looking very confident. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow tonight...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Harold."

The lanky nerd gasped. He smiled, stood up, and claimed his marshmallow. He looked back at Duncan, who had a complete look of shock on his face.

"What?" he shouted.

"Duncan, you've been voted off," Chris confirmed.

The punk just shook his head. "You're kidding me, right? Who voted for me?"

Everybody except for Courtney raised their hands. Duncan was flabbergasted.

"Screw you guys," he grumbled as he stormed off to the Dock of Shame. He jumped onto the Boat of Losers and cursed his team as he sped off into the distance.

Chris then faced the remaining ten Killer Bass. "The rest of you are safe for tonight."

...

...

...

* * *

(In the confessional outhouse)

Ezekiel shrugged and picked his nose. He wiped it on his jeans. "I vote for Duncan, eh. I mean, he didn't participate!"

(Static cut)

Eva glared at the camera. "That idiot criminal didn't do anything today! I vote for Duncan."

(Static cut)

Tyler sniffled and clutched his arm. "Courtney really gets under my skin, but Duncan deserves to be kicked off after what he did today, or should I say didn't do!"

(Static cut)

Katie and Sadie looked at each other and smiled. "I vote for Duncan," said Katie, "he was like, a total jerk today."

Sadie gasped. "Oh my gosh, I vote for Duncan too!"

The two best friends squealed and hugged each other

(Static cut)

Courtney rolled her eyes and stared at the camera. "Duncan may not have done anything today, but he could be valuable in the future! I vote for that idiot nerd Harold."

(Static cut)

Bridgette scratched the back of her head. "I have to say Duncan. Sorry, but you didn't do much today."

(Static cut)

Harold sighed. "Duncan has been a jerk to me since day one. Of course I vote for him. I mean, gosh!"

(Static cut)

DJ shrugged. "Duncan is the obvious choice, I mean, he may be a cool guy, but he didn't do anything today."

(Static cut)

Geoff frowned. "It's got to be Duncan. The dude has been a major downer and not really participating really."

(Static cut)

Duncan smirked. "Sure, I didn't participate today, but it's better than participating and sucking at it like Harold. Yeah, I vote for him."

* * *

Votes:

Ezekiel - Duncan

Eva - Duncan

Tyler - Duncan

Katie - Duncan

Sadie - Duncan

Courtney - Harold

Duncan - Harold

Harold - Duncan

Bridgette - Duncan

DJ - Duncan

Geoff - Duncan

...

Duncan: 9

Harold: 2

...

Eliminated: Gwen, Owen, Duncan.

* * *

...

...

...

Sorry to all Duncan fans. Wait, I'm actually not. I hate the guy, but that's only part of the reason why he got voted off. Like Owen and Gwen, he got a lot of screen time last time, so I eliminated him early on here.

Keep on guessing who Katie and Sadie's crushes are, as well as Ezekiel's!

Chapter Four will be the talent show and that will be soon.

Reviews and favorites are appreciated.

Thanks!


	4. Not Quite Famous

All the rights and characters (except for one, see below) belong to their respective creators, not me. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. If I did own it, Cody would have made it a lot farther on Total Drama Island. No profit is made by the creation of this fan fiction.

The only character I own here is Aidan. He is based off me in terms of name and looks, but our personalities could not be more different. He replaces Justin, and is therefore on the Screaming Gophers. Teams will stay the same, as will challenges. The differences (challenge wins, elimination, relationships, etc.) will play out.

Anyway, I'm going to put the reason why the player was voted off (not in the story, but why _I _decided to write them off, not the reason I made the characters do it).

The reason Duncan was eliminated in the previous chapter was because he was a screen time hog in the original series, and I wanted to give the others a chance.

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Not Quite Famous

* * *

Chris Maclean stood on the Dock of Shame and flashed his trademark grin.

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

"There was a little bit of drama in the cabins in early that morning. Okay there was _a lot_ of drama in the cabins early that morning. Noah and Aidan continue to bicker, Leshawna and Heather continue to fight, Duncan and Harold continue to argue, and Eva continues to go all She-Hulk on everybody.

"The campers competed in a good old fashioned game of dodge ball. The Screaming Gophers were about to lose for a third time in a row until Noah stepped up to the plate and used his agility and intelligence to bring down the Killer Bass in the next two rounds, much to the chagrin of Aidan...

"Meanwhile, Geoff kept on accidentally hitting poor Lindsay in the face. That kind of sucked. Okay, I lied. It was pretty hilarious!

"On the Killer Bass, Courtney refused to let Harold participate in most of the rounds and Duncan refused to participate at all! In the fifth and final round, it was Noah versus Courtney. Miss CIT would have won, had she not stepped over the foul line and made her hit illegal. Thus, the Screaming Gophers were spared another bonfire ceremony...

"The Killer Bass, however, were forced to attend their first. It all came down to Harold and Duncan. The big old nerd kind of sucked at the game, while Duncan didn't do anything in the game! In the end, the third camper and first Killer Bass to walk the Dock of Shame was Duncan. It is safe to say that is team (mostly Harold) won't be missing him...

"Now, what is today's challenge? Who will win and who will lose? Who will be voted off tonight in a shocking bonfire ceremony?

"Find out tonight... on Total... Drama... Island!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're good to go!)_

* * *

**(In the Bass boy's cabin)**

Harold rubbed his eyes when he woke up and took a big yawn. He hoped out of bed and stretched his arms and legs. Normally, the lanky nerd would be quite frightened in the mornings when he woke up at camp, but today was different. The very thing that haunted his dreams was no longer at the camp.

That was because they voted it off the island three days ago.

He put on his glasses and smiled. For Harold, this was going to be a good day; he felt it deep inside of him. There was something about today that made Harold happy, but he didn't know what just yet.

Ezekiel was the next to wake up. He smiled when he saw that his friend was up and decided to make conversation.

"Good morning, Harold," Ezekiel said, still tired.

"Hey, Zeke," the nerd replied, "did you sleep well?"

The prairie boy chuckled. "Yeah, I actually slept better than I normally would. But I don't know what it is, eh. I can't quite put my toes on it."

Harold laughed at his friend's attempt to use teen lingo. "It's 'put your finger on it', man, and I am pretty sure that the reason it was easier for you to sleep is because Duncan isn't here. I slept better, too."

Ezekiel nodded and got out of bed. He pulled is green sweatshirt over his head and continued on their conversation.

"Hey, Harold?" he called out.

"What is it, man?"

"Do you think dreams can tell you how you really feel, eh?" Ezekiel asked his friend nervously.

Harold shrugged as he put on his glasses. "I think so, but I'm not sure. Why, what did you dream about?"

The toque wearing teen tapped his fingers together nervously. "This girl."

"Right on, man!" Harold chuckled.

"No, not like that, eh! We just talked and stuff!"

Tyler, who had only heard the last bit of the conversation smirked and slapped his friend on the back, which startled him a bit.

"Right on, man!" he congratulated. "You got with her already? Nice, you didn't even need my help!"

Ezekiel shook his head. "It was just a dream, eh!" he insisted.

"Whatever you say, man," Tyler laughed.

Then, the boys were interrupted by a loud scream. This woke up DJ and Geoff, with the latter falling out of bed.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Geoff, who was rubbing the side of his head.

* * *

**(In the Gopher girl's cabin)**

The girls on this side of the cabin were all covering their ears as a high-pitched voice wailed. Leshawna and Heather, who both had enough of the nonsense, were about to get up and leave when a hand grabbed the queen bee's arm.

"Hannah," Lindsay whined, "have you seen my make-up kit? I can't find it anywhere!"

The raven-haired beauty rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't," she replied, "ask somebody else!"

Lindsay bit her lip. "But I _need _it," she insisted, "I have to look pretty!"

"Girl, take it from me," Leshawna told her friend as she smiled and put her arm around her. "You are already beautiful, you don't need any of that ridiculous make-up."

The bimbo formed a hopeful smile and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Beth added in, nodding. "Look at me. I don't wear make-up and I'm pretty, right?"

Silence.

"Right?" she asked again, frowning.

Leshawna gave the farm girl a sheepish smile. "Of course girl, your gorgeous!"

"Thanks, La'Fawnda!"

"It's _Leshawna_."

"Right!"

* * *

**(In the Bass girl's cabin)**

"Sadie, what was that noise?" a very frightened Katie asked her best friend, biting her lip.

The chubby girl shrugged, also scared. "I don't know," she replied.

Then, going wide-eyed she gasped. "What if it was a monster? I hope it's not a monster..."

Katie and Sadie screamed themselves and hugged each other. They started praying and whimpering.

Courtney just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Would you two idiots knock it off?" she barked. "It's obviously Chris torturing some poor defenseless intern for the sake of testing some deadly challenge that he has prepared for us.

"What's your problem?" asked Bridgette.

The CIT shook her head and glared at the surfer girl. "I can't believe you idiots all voted for Duncan instead of Harold."

Bridgette shrugged. "Well, he may have been a strong player, but he didn't participate, so-"

"So what?" Courtney interrupted. "You guys are all so incompetent. I wish I was on the Screaming Gophers!"

As she stormed off outside and to the communal washrooms, the others girls (save for Eva, who just looked very mad) all exchanged very nervous looks.

"Is she always this mad?" a very scared Katie asked to nobody in particular.

Eva just laughed. "Doubt it. She seems like the kind of person who is always a pain in the-"

* * *

**(In the Gopher boy's cabin)**

"I am telling you, I know that you took my book, now give it back!"

"And I already told _you, _I don't know where your stupid book is, so leave me alone!"

Noah and Aidan were having their usual morning arguments about something stupid. This had been going on everyday since day one, and their team mates have grown weary of it.

"Guys, would you knock it off?" Cody decided to finally speak up.

The two boys seemed a bit taken back by his forwardness, but shrugged it off and kept arguing.

"Where is it?" Noah demanded to know.

"How should I know?" cried Aidan.

"You took it!"

"No, I didn't!"

Trent put his arm around Cody and smiled. "Don't waste your breath, dude," the musician said, "they are just going to keep arguing until one of them is voted off."

"I can't wait for the day," he grinned back.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Cody was twiddling his fingers and chuckled nervously. "I don't think that I've actually ever stood up to someone like that before. It actually felt kind of good. Maybe I should do it more often."

There was then a loud banging on the door. "Cody, come on," the voice yelled. It belonged to Courtney. "Hurry up!"

"Okay!" Cody called back, very frightened.

_(Static cut)_

Courtney rolled her eyes and huffed. "Those idiots must have been dropped on their heads if they voted off Duncan consciously. He was one of our strongest team mates! But no, they kept Harold, a complete useless moron!"

_(Static cut)_

Lindsay smiled. "Lebanda is so nice! She doesn't boss me around or slap me, like Adrian and Hannah do. But, they promised to take Belle and me to the final four. I guess they are nice to me..." the blonde frowned. "When they don't hit me or yell at me."

_(Static cut)_

Ezekiel cried out, "It was just a dream, eh!"

* * *

The loudspeaker turned on and Chris' voice was heard. "Attention everyone," he shouted, "please report to the theater stage for your next challenge. Don't worry, this one is not going to kill you."

Everybody rolled their eyes. They doubted that.

Cody turned to Trent. "Where is it?"

The popular boy shrugged in response.

"It's just south of the mess hall," Chris replied. There was a pause. "I don't know how I just heard you, but let's not question it!"

Both boys looked at each other and ran out of the cabin.

* * *

Outside a large theater, which was poorly constructed by the way, the nineteen campers all sat in the bleachers, with their team mates.

They had just came back from breakfast, and were, as usual, repulsed by it.

Heather and Aidan sat down next to each other and whispered to one another about something. When Lindsay came over to sit by them and join in on their conversation, they stopped and shewed her away.

The bombshell frowned and went to go sit next to Leshawna and Trent, who were two rows up.

"Just ignore those two," Leshawna said, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah," Trent nodded, "they aren't any good news. They got Owen and Gwen voted out."

Leshawna shook her head. "Owen was a big load of happiness and fun, I can't believe they would do that. Gwen was alright, I didn't get to know her much, but she was alright."

"I kind of had a thing for her," Trent admitted, looking embarrassed.

The sister seemed shocked by this. "For real?" she asked. Trent nodded. "I would have thought you would have gone for someone like Courtney or Heather, popular girls."

"Nah," Trent shrugged, "a nice, sweet girl is more my type."

Leshawna smiled and moved a little closer to Trent.

On the stage in front of them, Chris stood, looking very happy. "Good morning, final nineteen," he bellowed.

"Isn't it a little early to start using 'final' to describe us," Noah pointed out.

"No," Chris glared at the bookworm. "Anyway, _final nineteen," _the bookworm rolled his eyes, "today is your fourth challenge. After two very difficult ones, I am going to give you guys a bit of a break?"

"No challenge?" Aidan asked, hopeful.

Chris shook his head and looked very annoyed. "Would you guys let me get to it? Your next challenge is a summer camp favorite: a talent contest!"

Several of the campers seemed to be quite pleased by this news, particularly Trent, Courtney, and DJ.

"That sounds fun, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"You must pick your three most talented campers," he went on, "then, their performance will be scored by none other than Chef Hatchet!

"The team with the highest score will win, while the losers, as always, will have to send someone home. Good luck!"

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were all seated by the cabins. Heather, with a clipboard, stood in front of them all and was overlooking them all, as if she was deciding something.

"As team leader," she stated.

Aidan cut her off. "_Co_-leader," he corrected.

She ignored him and went on. "Anyway, Aidan, Lindsay, and I will be approving whether or not you will be performing in tonight's talent show."

"Who died and made you the boss?" Leshawna narrowed her eyes at the queen bee.

Heather glared back at her. "I am the team leader," a cough from Aidan, "co-leader, and what I," another cough, "what we say goes."

Leshawna shrugged. "Whatever."

"Well, does anybody want to audition?" Heather asked her team.

Trent stood up. "I play guitar, so I guess I could do that."

She seemed impressed. "Can you sing, too?"

He nodded in response.

"Good," she smiled, "go get your guitar and we can hear you."

Trent walked into the cabin.

"Anyone else?"

There was a short silence among the group before one of them decided to speak up.

"I can twirl fire batonth!" Beth shouted eagerly.

Heather raised a brow. "Is that safe?"

The farm girl nodded. Her glasses fell down her face, so she had to adjust them. She laughed and snorted, which made her blush. Looking at Heather very hopefully, she finally sighed.

"Fine," she groaned, "just go get them so we can see what you've got."

Beth gasped and smiled, and then she ran into her cabin to retrieve them.

"Who else wants to audition?" she asked.

Cody smirked slyly (or at least he thought it looked sly) and cracked his knuckles. "I can play the keyboard pretty well. I could play a love song and impress Chef with that."

Heather thought of this for a minute. Cody was not the most romantic person, and she was sure that his song would not be appropriate.

"I don't know," she said in a rather annoyed tone, "we already have Trent with his guitar, so I don't think we need another music performance."

The tech geek's proud smile suddenly faded. "Come on, can I at least audition?"

"Fine," she groaned. "Who else?" she faced the others. She looked at Noah and smirked. "Noah, what about you?"

He looked up from the book he was reading and frowned. "I don't really have any talents."

"Well, what's that book you are reading? 'Shakespeare'?" Do that, Chef will love it!" she exclaimed.

Noah rolled his eyes. "He doesn't seem like the type that would enjoy such a advanced novel. No offense, but most people here do not."

This comment earned a glare from most of the other Gophers.

The bookworm sighed and reluctantly said, "Fine, I'll audition."

* * *

Over by the Killer Bass, who were sitting over by the campfire pit, were also having their auditions. Courtney sat at the front of the pit, next to the oil drum, just as Chris did every elimination ceremony.

"Does anyone here, besides me, have an actual talents?" Courtney asked with her arms crossed.

Harold smiled and raised his hand. "I can-"

"No."

The geek frowned. "But you don't even know what it-"

"I said _no."_

"Give the guy a freakin' chance," grumbled Eva. "I don't see anybody else volunteering."

Courtney sighed and slapped her forehead. "Fine, let him audition," she groaned.

The nerd then adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath. He did a rendition of beat boxing, which he was actually quite good at. A few of the others decided to clap. Ezekiel even whistled.

"How was that?" Harold asked cockily.

The tan skinned girl rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll consider you. Next?"

Ezekiel smiled and raised his hand. "I am pretty handy with my bow and arrow, eh."

"You kill deer with that?" Bridgette asked, looking horrified.

"Um, no, eh. It's just for fun," he admitted. "But I have killed a moose!"

Bridgette sobbed and looked down at the ground. DJ patted her back, and she smiled appreciatively at him. Ezekiel sighed to himself, he didn't like how he had made somebody upset. It was something that he hated to do.

* * *

Back, over by the Screaming Gophers, Trent was strumming a guitar. The girls were staring at him longingly, much to the jealousy of Cody, who sighed deeply, but nobody seemed to notice.

"So stick around for just one kiss," he finished, smiling.

Everybody started clapping, even Aidan and Heather. The latter smiled and nodded. She checked something off on her clipboard and faced Trent.

"That was very impressive, Trent," she said, "I think that you will absolutely be in the show tonight."

Trent nodded and got up to put his guitar back in the cabin.

Heather faced Beth and groaned. "Okay, Beth, your turn."

The farm girl lit a match on fire and set the ends of her batons on fire. While Lindsay and Cody gasped in fear, Izzy was grinning wildly at them, which seemed to frighten Cody and Lindsay even more than the actual fire.

She threw one of them up into the air and everyone held their breath.

Catching the second, one, she sighed in relief, followed by everyone else.

Then, she began to twirl them, much to everyone's amazement. They started clapping, but suddenly stopped when they noticed something.

"Uh, guys," Noah said dryly, "I don't want to alarm anybody, but that bush is on fire."

Everybody gasped in horror and backed up.

Izzy then smirked wildly and grabbed a bucket of water that she had for no reason and extinguished it. Everybody turned to Izzy.

"Not that I am not grateful for you preventing a forest fire," Noah said, "but why exactly did you have that bucket of water."

The crazy girl shrugged. "When Beth said that she was doing fire batons, I got this bucket of water to be safe."

Shocked at her logic and understanding of the situation, everyone nodded in approval.

"Good thinking, girl," Leshawna smirked.

"Izzy is always prepared," she smirked. Then, she struck a ninja pose and hit something behind her. Or, rather, someone.

Aidan held his nose and glared at the redhead girl, who chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"You mabe my nobse bweed," Aidan shouted, trying to stop the blood from gushing.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Aidan, who now had a bandage wrapped around his nose, scowled at the camera and shook his fist in the air. "She is the next one to leave," he muttered, "right after Noah."

* * *

Back in the Gopher boy's cabin, Cody entered to get his keyboard when he noticed that Trent was sitting on his bed looking rather glum. He approached him and put his arm around him.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Cody asked, concerned.

Trent sighed. "It's just that, well, I'm pretty good at the guitar, but you see... I was working on a song to sing for Gwen, because I really liked her. But, when she was the first voted off, I was heartbroken...

"I crumbled the notes up and threw them into the lake."

Cody thought for a minute, and then a cheesy grin came onto his face.

"You know, the song doesn't have to necessarily apply to Gwen," he said.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked, confused.

The tech geek laughed. "You're kidding, right? You don't see the way that Leshawna has been looking at you lately?"

Shaking his head, Trent replied, "No, not really."

"Not even this morning, by the theater when you two were sitting on those bleachers?"

Trent blushed and shook the back of his head.

"Okay, maybe I will," he smiled. He slapped Cody on his back. "Thanks, man."

Cody smiled and returned to friendly slap on the back. "No problem, dude."

* * *

Back over by the Killer Bass, Bridgette, who had stopped crying and wiped away the tears, was doing a hand stand. Many of the boys were standing, for certain parts of her were, uh, moving around.

As she walked back and forth, DJ's eyes never left her's.

"How am I doing, guys?" she asked, hopeful.

Tyler nodded suggestively and replied, "I don't know. How you doin'?"

This comment earned a slap to the back of the head from Courtney. The jock rubbed the sore spot and glared at her.

"You're doing great, Bridge," Courtney smiled.

The surfer returned to her normal stance and shared a high five DJ and Harold.

"So, am I in?"

Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess." She turned to Ezekiel. "Okay, home school, your turn. Wow us with your archery skills."

The redneck teen nodded and pulled back on the bow and shot the arrow. He, along with everybody else, gasped in horror. A female's scream was heard and Ezekiel went wide eyed.

"Sadie? Sadie?" he asked, shocked. "Aw, shoot, not again! I'm sorry!" **[1]**

Ezekiel ran over to her and tried to remove the arrow, but Sadie just shooed him away. She limped away with Katie, who just glared at him. The prairie boy sighed and tried to apologize again, but they were already gone.

"Okay, so that's a no," Courtney said, trying her hardest to hold back her laughter.

DJ, who was dressed in a ballet outfit, smiled and tapped Courtney on the shoulder.

He waved a purple ribbon in her face and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Reluctantly, Courtney sighed and said, "Fine, he's in the show."

* * *

In the communal washrooms, Katie had Sadie sit on the sink. As the larger girl sobbed, her best friend tried desperately to remove the arrow that was lodged in her leg without having it break off or harming her.

"Can you get it out?" a very nervous Sadie whimpered.

Katie bit her lip and looked around for something that they could use, such as tweezers. When she found nothing, she sighed.

"I'll try," she stammered.

But it wouldn't budge. Sadie screamed loudly in pain, and clutched her leg, whining.

"Oh, it hurts so bad!" she complained.

Then, Katie thought of something and grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Sadie, I think it would be easier if we took off your shorts."

Sadie shrugged and did so with ease. It was a little difficult to get them off, but, eventually, they did. She sat on the sink on her white panties. The two girls giggled and Katie continued to try and remove to arrow.

Just then, Ezekiel entered the building. "Hey," he said, "I'm really sorry about before, so I came to a-"

He paused when he saw Sadie in nothing but her underwear. The two girls screamed in terror and Sadie covered herself up. Ezekiel's face was redder than an apple. He backed up slowly, stammering for an apology, but it only came out in gibberish.

Then, Ezekiel tripped over a bucket, and landed on his but. The bucket became stuck on his foot, and the poor boy just crawled away, completely humiliated.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

The home schooled boy sat with his knees tucked under his neck. His toque covered his eyes and he whimpered. "I can't believe that I saw Sadie in her underwear," he adjusted his hat and he was revealed to be still wide-eyed. "Right after I shot her with an arrow!"

_(Static cut)_

Katie and Sadie sat next to each other, both giggling uncontrollably. Sadie wiped the tear of joy rolling down her cheek and looked at her best friend.

"Oh my gosh, Katie," she gushed, "I can't believe that Ezekiel saw me in my underwear!"

The thin girl nodded in agreement, also incredulous to the fact. "I know, Sadie! You two practically got to first base already!"

Both girls embraced each other and squealed in delight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers continued their auditions over by the cabins. At the top of the group was Heather, who still stood with her clip board and pen.

"Okay," she started, "we have Trent on the guitar, singing a love song. Does anybody else want to audition?"

Beth seemed a bit confused. "What about me, Heather?"

The queen bee rolled her eyes. "Sorry, farm girl, but I don't think burning down the stage will get us big points."

She nodded in response, but she then looked down at the ground, very sad. Beth put her hands in her pockets and kicked a pebble.

"Who else?" Heather asked again.

Aidan shrugged. "Unless being ridiculously handsome and smart counts as a talent," a roll of the eyes from several contestants, "which I doubt it does, then I guess I could do something I've been working on for a while."

"What's that?" asked the queen bee, interested.

He gave her the "one minute" finger and dashed into the cabin. Just seconds later, he returned with a boombox. He cracked his knuckles and pressed the 'PLAY' button.

Loud and upbeat pop music started to play. Aidan started to dance, which caused many of his team mates to laugh. He was not very good, and occasionally tripped or stumbled.

After a few more moments of this, Heather was unable to take any more of this and turned off the music.

The rich boy stopped dancing and frowned. "Why'd you turn it off?" he asked. "I was just getting in the zone!"

"I turned it off, because you suck at dancing," she scowled. Aidan frowned and picked up his boombox. "Now let somebody else audition."

Aidan stormed away, grumbling to himself that she wouldn't know real talent if it hit her in the face.

Then, Heather turned to the other Screaming Gophers and groaned. "We've already got Noah and Trent. Does anybody else want to audition?"

Eagerly, Lindsay raised her hand and jumped up and down. "I do!" she said very excitedly. "Cheerleading!"

Heather paused for a moment to think about this. Unsure about it, she turned to Aidan.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

The rich boy looked at her as if she had three heads. "You're kidding, right?" he asked her in disbelief. "Look at her. She'll wow the audience even if she isn't good by just... jumping up and down." He grinned like a sick pervert.

Disgusted by his reasoning, Heather scoffed, but then she realized that he was right.

"Fine," she reluctantly said, rolling her eyes. The queen bee turned to Lindsay and told her, "Lindsay, you're in the talent show."

Lindsay was so excited that she jumped up and down. Certain parts of her jumped as well, which caused the boy's to stare. They stopped when she stopped.

"Oh my gosh, Allan!" she gasped. "You're nose is bleeding again! Did you get hit in the face."

"No," he replied, not taking his eyes off her, or doing anything about the blood rolling down his face. "I didn't get hit."

* * *

The Killer Bass were still over by the campfire pit, with the majority of them looking rather annoyed.

"Courtney," Bridgette said, tapping her foot. "Can we please just pick the last person and get on with it? I want to take a nap before to talent show tonight. We've got Harold and DJ, who else do we need?"

The CIT, who also looked rather irritated, looked around and sighed. "What about you, Bridgette?" she asked. "What can you do?"

Bridgette smiled. "I can stand on my hands for ten minutes: watch!"

The surfer girl stood on her hands and began to walk back and forth. Most of the team seemed impressed, save for Courtney.

"That would be cute if you were a monkey, but I don't think it's what we're looking for," she grumbled.

DJ was upset. "Um, Courtney," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe we should let her be in it, since nobody else really wants to do it."

Courtney rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, how about we take a vote?" She turned and faced the others. "If you think we should have Bridgette's stupid hand stand thing in the show, raise your hand."

Those who raised their hands were: Harold, Ezekiel, DJ, Tyler, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, and of course, Bridgette. Only Eva and Courtney did not raise their hands.

"Fine," Courtney groaned, "go and lose the challenge for us. See if I care."

* * *

Later that night, the nineteen teenagers and one host were all gathered at the large theater. Those who were not performing were sitting in the audience prepared to cheer for their friends/team mates.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island," the handsome host shouted to the cameras.

Most of the campers seemed confused by this. They looked at each other for an answer, but none of them had it.

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked. "We didn't go anywhere."

Chris rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "Kids these days," he mumbled, "it's a television thing, you wouldn't get it. You guys didn't go anywhere, but the audience just got back from a commercial break."

They still did not understand.

"What?" Ezekiel asked, scratching his head.

"Never mind," groaned Chris, who walked out to the center of the stage, as he pulled out note cards. "It's time for the talent show! Now, this is what each contestant has signed up for:

"Bridgette - Handstand.

"DJ - Ribbon dance.

"Harold - Professional beat boxing.

"Trent - Guitar and love song.

"Lindsay - Cheerleading.

"And Noah - Shakespeare."

Everyone started to cheer and clap for their respective team mates, until Chris blew an air horn, startling everyone. "Time for our first act of the night: Lindsay!"

The curtains opened and there stood Lindsay. The blonde gal was dressed in a tight, red cheerleader outfit. The 'L' that was supposed to stand for Lindsay was obscured by her large chest.

The fog machine kicked in, the colored lights went wild, and bouncy music blared, startling a great deal of people and stunning small animals.

"Ready? Okay!" she cheered.

Lindsay immediately began to bounce to the loud pop music. She did splits, high kicks and hand stands, chanting a typical cheerleader chant. It was supposed to be an encouragement dance for herself, but when it came to the spelling part, the poor girl manged to spell her own name wrong.

When Lindsay was jumping and kicking, there were certain parts of her that would not start bouncing around. The guys all stared at her wide eyed and, in some cases, with nose bleeds (such as Aidan, for the third time).

Chris had to remind himself that she was underage and that he could do nothing to her without several lawyers at his throats.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Harold, still wide eyed, wheezed and adjusted his glasses. "That was hot. No wonder jocks always go for the cheerleaders!"

_(Static cut)_

DJ slapped himself across the face a couple of times. "Man, why did you have to stare at her, DJ? It's just plain disrespectful!" The gentle giant then gave himself another quick slap.

_(Static cut)_

Ezekiel, who was also wide eyed, blinked and faced the camera. "I should talk to my parents about sending me to the local public school, eh." He pauses and thinks for a minute. Then, he adds in, "And I'd never leave the gym!"

* * *

"How was I, Kyle?" Lindsay asked when her performance was over.

Chris came back out from behind the curtain, holding a bloody Kleenex to his nose. "Um, I don't know, Lindsay. Let's see what Chef Hatchet thinks."

The handsome host directed to the cook, who was sitting in the bleachers, next to the Screaming Gophers. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and then held it up.

"A seven out of ten?" Chris asked, rather annoyed. "Personally, I would have given you a perfect score, but what he says is final!"

Nevertheless, the Screaming Gophers started cheering loudly (particularly the boys, even some on the Bass).

When she came back down to go and sit with them, they greeted her with choruses of "good jobs" and "you did it's" and, in Cody's case, "could I see that again"? This earned him a slap to the back of the head from Heather.

"What did you think, Hannah?" Lindsay asked the raven-haired girl.

Heather was disgusted. "What did I _think_?" she scoffed. "That was just plain..."

She would have continued on with a rant about how repulsive and shameless her act was, but she didn't. Heather looked into her big blue eyes and sighed.

"You were great, Lindsay," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered, hugging Heather.

Back up by the stage, Chris, whose nose has now stopped bleeding, "ahem-ed" to get the attention back to him. "Performing next for the Killer Bass is... Harold!"

* * *

"Booyah," Harold concluded his beat box routine on that last word, standing dramatically. Although he looked calm and collected, his heart and mind were racing. **[2]**

The audience, Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers, both burst into loud cheers and applause. Harold's jaw dropped as he saw Chef's score for him:

A perfect ten.

"He did it," Courtney cheered, throwing her hands up in the air accidentally hitting Geoff in the face in the process.

"Harold," Bridgette cried out, "that was _amazing_!"

Chris walked out on stage, clapping. "That was some awesome beat boxing, my man! Chef gave you a perfect ten, too. That's going to be hard to beat! Next up for the Screaming Gophers is Noah!"

* * *

Noah walked on the stage carrying a fake dagger. He was also wearing a shirt with billowed sleeves and black pants. A couple of the guys snickered, to which he glared at.

"_To be, or not to be, that is the question:_

_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer_

_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,_

_Or to take arms against a sea of trouble_s,

_And by opposing end them? To die, to sleep,_

_No more; and by a sleep to say we end_

_The heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks_

_That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation_,

_Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;_

_To sleep, perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,_

_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,_

_Must give us pause: there's the respect_

_That makes calamity of so long life;_

_For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,_

_The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,_

_The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,_

_The insolence of office, and the spurns_

_That patient merit of the unworthy takes,_

_When he himself might his quietus make,_

_With a bare bodkin? who would these fardels bear,_

_To grunt and sweat under a weary life,_

_But that the dread of something after death,_

_The undiscovered country, from whose born,_

_No traveler returns, puzzles the will,_

_And makes us rather bear those ills we have_

_Than fly to others that we know naught of?_

_Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;_

_And thus the native hue of resolution_

_Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought;_

_And enterprises of great pith and moment,_

_With this regard, their currents turn awry,_

_And lose the name of action._"

* * *

Noah concluded by sheathing the fake dagger, then bowing. Most of the girls were either sobbing or staring longingly at the bookworm, who was still bowing.

"Beautiful, Noah, just beautiful" Chris sniffled as he walked back on the stage, clapping.

The egghead gave a smug smirk. "That's what I aim for," he said before he walked off-stage.

Chris wiped a tear away with a tissue. He faced the audience and said, his voice creaking from the tears, "Let's see what Chef thinks."

He pointed over to Chef, who was blubbering like a baby. The cook held up a piece of paper with a big "ten" on it.

"Good job, Noah!" exclaimed Chris. "Let's see if Bridgette can beat that!"

* * *

Bridgette walked on stage, only she walked on her hands. Many of the Killer Bass started clapping. She walked back and forth and hopped in the air a little, which earned her a little more applause.

Her sweatshirt got caught on a nail and had slowly torn off. She had not realized this until it was too late. Part of the reason that she had not realized this was because the guys had been cheering louder. She even got a couple of wolf-whistles.

The surfer girl's chest was now bare, fully exposing by both of her, um, funbags.

When she realized this, she went wide-eyed and tipped over.

She covered herself up and ran off stage crying. Chris walked out laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god," he wiped away a tear, "that's hilarious! Let's see what Chef thinks!"

Chef, who was covering his eyes to avoid lawsuits, held up his score card. It read a three.

Bridgette, who was backstage and now wearing DJ's shirt, who had offered to give it to her, sighed.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Aidan had another bloody nose. He held a rag up to it and sniffled. "That's my fourth bloody nose today. I don't know if I should be worried about the excessive blood loss or-"

Then with that, he passed out and hit his head on the camera.

* * *

Chris Maclean had finished laughing and had looked at the audience again. "Okay, it's time for our music man, Trent with his love song. Take it away, my bro!"

The Screaming Gophers gave encouraging cheers when he came on stage, which made Trent blush a bit.

"This song goes out to someone special," he smiled. He strummed the guitar and began his song.

* * *

That Special Someone

To the tune of Trent's song in the original show

_They say that we've only got summer_

_And I say that's really a bummer_

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun_

_It'll just be the two of us_

_Nothing to do but just hang_

_So let me say only this_

_Stick around for just one kiss_

_There's something else that I've gotta say_

_I just love the way_

_That your long brown hair flows_

_And every guy at camp knows_

_That you are a princess_

_So give me that one kiss_

* * *

The crowd was silent for an unsettling period of time. Trent scratched the back of his head, fearing that he did not do well.

Both the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass burst into wild cheering and applause. When he realized that they were cheering, he smiled and looked at Leshawna, who was cheering the hardest.

When the two of them realized how long they were staring each other in the eyes, the blushed.

"That was incredible, man!" Chris came out on stage and put his arm around Trent. "But I'm not the judge, so let's see what Chef thinks!"

Chef Hatchet pulled out a card with a large "eight" on it.

"A solid eight," the handsome host read, "Not too shabby. Now, it's time for the final act of the night: DJ and his ribbon dance!"

* * *

Backstage, DJ tugged on the leotard and gulped. He was quite nervous. The gentle giant tapped his fingers together, looked out at the audience and sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

DJ looked over at Bridgette, who was still wearing his shirt, and smiled. "Oh, hey, Bridgette."

"Come on," she smiled, playfully punching his arm, "it's your turn! Go out there and win it for us!"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I-I don't know, I'm kind of nervous. What if I mess up? They might send me home!"

Bridgette shook her head. "You'll do great!"

"I don't think so, what if I-"

He was cut off when her lips met his cheek. DJ was silent for a moment before he smiled and rubbed his cheek affectionately.

"Go out there and win it for us!" she cooed.

* * *

DJ walked onstage, and sighed. _"Here goes nothing," _he thought to himself before he began.

He took a deep breath and jumped on stage. DJ did a couple of twirls with his ribbon and then did an asseble and turned around in a circle three times.

When he tried to do a ballon, he tripped over his ribbon. It was no wrapped around his legs. DJ tried desperately to get it untangled, but to no avail. It was stuck.

The Killer Bass sunk low in their seats. DJ chuckled nervously, then groaned nervously.

Chris, who was shaking his head, walked on stage. "That was just... disappointing. Let's see what Chef has so say about this... Chef?"

"Alright," Chef said gruffly, "the big wimp gets a score of...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Two."

The Screaming Gophers cheered and embraced one another, thankful to be safe from another elimination. The Killer Bass, however, looked down and sighed in defeat.

Chris smiled and clapped. "The winners of the talent contest are the Screaming Gophers! They get a score of twenty-five, compared to the Bass' pathetic score of fifteen..."

He shook his head. "Killer Bass, you must report to the campfire ceremony tonight."

* * *

Ten teenagers sat on their seats at the bonfire. A few of them were glaring at Courtney, while only she was glaring at DJ, who looked very nervous. Bridgette patted his back and smiled sweetly at him.

"Killer Bass," Chris said, walking to his oil drum with the nine marshmallows on a silver platter. "You'be all cast your votes and made your decisions. I've got nine marshmallows on my plate. When I call out your name, come up and claim your marshmallow...

"The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immedietly report to the Dock of Shame and ride on the Boat of Losers. That means that you are out of the contest...

"And you can't come back... EVER!"

Everyone, even Eva, exchanged nervous glances.

Chris smiled and looked at the campers. He seemed to be enjoying their worried looks "The first marshmallow goes to, and I am not shocked by this at all, Harold."

The nerd smiled and ran up to get his marshmallow.

"Eva."

The fitness buff nodded and stood up.

"Tyler."

The jock cheered and skipped over to the others.

"Katie."

The thin BFF hugged her friend and went over to get her marshmallow, which she popped in her mouth.

"Sadie."

Katie smiled when her friend was called, and the two embraced again when Sadie got there.

"Ezekiel."

The home schooled guy sighed in relief and ran up to get his marshmallow.

"Geoff."

The party animal smirked and flicked the marshmallow in his mouth.

"Bridgette."

She gasped and smiled. Before she went up, she held DJ's hand and smiled at him, looking warmly into his eyes.

Chris frowned and looked between DJ and Courtney, the latter looking fairly shocked that she was in the bottom two, but fairly confident that her name would be called next.

"Campers... this is the final marshmallow of the evening...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... DJ."

The gentle giant sighed in relief when his name was called. He caught the marshmallow in his mouth, which Chris had tossed to him.

"What?" an enraged Courtney shouted. "You guys kept DJ over me?"

Nobody responded.

"Who voted for me?"

Everybody raised their hand, which took back Courtney. She could not believe her eyes.

"I demand a recount!" she whined, stomping her foot.

Chris glared at her. "Jeez, quit your whining and shut up. Do we need to have you escorted to the Dock of Shame? Huh?"

The handsome host snapped his fingers, and almost immedietly, Chef Hatchet appeared at his side.

Chef grabbed Courtney and threw her over his shoulders. He began to walk down the dock, much to her protest.

"I do not concede! I do not concede!" she shouted. "I was your only hope! _I _was a **consular in training**! Let go of me!"

The annoyed Chef groaned and tossed her carelessly into the boat.

"You are going to hear from my lawyer," she grumbled.

"It's going to be a long ride," Chef muttered to himself as he sat in the driver's seat.

Back at the bonfire, the whole Killer Bass team seemed very relieved, happy even.

"Does it seem a lot quieter to anybody else?" Ezekiel asked, smiling.

Chris Maclean looked at the camera. "Thus concludes the most dramatic bonfire ceremony ever! Okay, so maybe it wasn't. She kind of had it coming... but whatever! Tune in next time for a new episode of Total... Drama... Island!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Courtney, who looked rather mad, shook her fist in the air. "DJ has to be the one to go. Sure, he is strong, but he lost the challenge today! My team does not need that kind of weakness!"

_(Static cut)_

Ezekiel smiled. "Everyone else told me to vote for Courtney, eh," he chuckled, "I was going to anyway. She's a pain in the butt!"

_(Static cut)_

Katie and Sadie hugged each other and giggled.

"Okay, so I think that we should vote for Courtney!" said Katie.

Sadie gasped and nodded. "Oh my gosh, I was going to say her, too! We think alike!"

The two girls squealed and hugged each other tighter.

_(Static cut)_

Harold smiled and laughed. "Lindsay and Bridgette's performances were really hot today. Their nice-" his eyes go wide when he realizes where he is going with this. "Uh, I vote for Courtney!"

_(Static cut)_

DJ gulped and tugged on his collar. "I really hope that I don't get voted off tonight... I vote for Courtney!"

_(Static cut)_

Eva shrugged. "DJ may have lost the challenge, but Courtney has been a pain since day one, so I vote for her."

_(Static cut)_

Tyler smirked. "Courtney is going down! We've got the whole team to vote for her! I vote for Courtney!"

_(Static cut)_

Geoff adjusted his cowboy hat and smiled. "Courtney is a major downer, she's got to go!"

_(Static cut)_

Bridgette sighed and looked at the camera. "Courtney may be a friend of mine, but the way that she's been treating everyone... I can't stand it! She has to go!"

* * *

Votes:

Courtney - DJ

Ezekiel - Courtney

Katie - Courtney

Sadie - Courtney

Harold - Courtney

Eva - Courtney

Tyler - Courtney

DJ - Courtney

Geoff - Courtney

Bridgette - Courtney

...

Courtney: 9

DJ: 1

...

Eliminated: Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Courtney.

* * *

...

...

...

End of Chapter Four.

...

**[1]** - This is a reference to Ezekiel's TDI audition tape. In it, he accidentally shot his mom with an arrow. If you want to see it, you could find it on YouTube.

**[2]** - The reason that I did not include a segment for Harold's beat boxing is because I have absolutely no idea on how I would do that xD

Courtney fans, I do not apologize I hate her just as much as the Killer Bass do. Actually, more. That was only one reason why she was voted out. The other reason is that she makes it far in the next two seasons, and half-way in TDI.

The reviews are seriously appreciated guys, I love them so much! You guys rock!

Thanks!


	5. The Sucky Outdoors

All the rights and characters (except for one, see below) belong to their respective creators, not me. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. If I did own it, Cody would have made it a lot farther on Total Drama Island. No profit is made by the creation of this fan fiction.

The only character I own here is Aidan. He is based off me in terms of name and looks, but our personalities could not be more different. He replaces Justin, and is therefore on the Screaming Gophers. Teams will stay the same, as will challenges. The differences (challenge wins, elimination, relationships, etc.) will play out.

Why exactly did I vote out Courtney so early in the game? Like I said before, she got a lot of screen time in the actual show, so I wanted to give the underdogs (Ezekiel and Noah) a bit more screen time than the writer's pets of the show (Duncan and Owen). If you are a Courtney fan, I am sorry that she had to go, but your favorite cannot always make it far.

I was devastated when Lindsay got eliminated so early in TDWT. /cries/

I received a review saying that the eliminations could get predictable if I make all of the people who go far in the show go early in the game. That may not be true for everyone /wink/ Just wait and see.

Now, on with the show!

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter Five**: The Sucky Outdoors

* * *

Chris Maclean stood on the Dock of Shame and smirked sadistically.

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

"Our nineteen remaining contestants were presented with their next challenge, a summer camp favorite: a talent contest! During their auditions we learned that most of them do not have any talent whatsoever...

"Nevertheless, the Killer Bass chose DJ with his ribbon dance, Harold with his professional beat boxing, and Bridgette with her little 'peep show'. Just kidding! She did hand standing... or tried to, rather.

"The Screaming Gophers chose Noah with his performance of Shakespeare, Trent with his love song, and Lindsay with her peep show... Again, just kidding, she did cheer leading... Jeez, I'm going to get sued for this, aren't I?

"In the end, the Screaming Gophers kicked butt and the Killer Bass were forced to send someone home. It was unanimous! Courtney got the boot, because frankly, she was just plain annoying.

"Meanwhile, there was a lot of love sprouting around the camp! Trent wrote his love song about Leshawna, Ezekiel shot Sadie with an arrow, and DJ ended up being the first guy on Total Drama to get a kiss... from none other than the lovely Bridgette.

"What is the challenge that the campers will have to face today? Will the drama surpass what we had in the previous episode? And who will be voted off in the most shocking bonfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight on... Total... Drama... Island!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're good to go!)_

* * *

**(In the Gopher girl's cabin)**

Heather's eyes fluttered open when a bird landed on her chest. The small animal started to peck her neck, which startled her quite a bit. She waved her fist at it, swatting it away. Eventually, the bird did, and it flew out the window.

"Stupid animals, always trying to get to me," Heather grumbled with her arms crossed.

The girl in the bunk below her, Lindsay, offered her a smile, which she rejected. "Come on, Hannah, don't you just _love_ animals?"

"No, I don't," she replied coldly, looking away. "They are smelly, annoying, and pesky."

Leshawna, who was just getting out of bed, scoffed and glared at the queen bee. "Well, you two have so much in common, I can't see why you don't like them."

"Shut up!" shouted a very angry Heather.

A yawn came from another bed. Izzy rubbed her eyes and smacked her lips. "I love animals! This one time, a bear got into my school. They tried to call animal control on it, but I wouldn't let them take him away. So I hid him in a closet. Everybody got so scared when they couldn't find it!"

The other girls seemed a little concerned with the way that Izzy told the story.

"That's um, interesting," Leshawna said, backing up a little bit.

Izzy nodded, smiling. "I know, right? I want to be a veterinarian when I am older."

Leshawna raised an eyebrow at this. "What a... normal dream job for you."

"Because that way, when the zombie apocalypse happens, I will use the animals, which will be genetically enhanced, of course, to fight them!"

"And there we are, back to your usual, crazy self."

Beth yawned and got up our of her bed. As she stretched and felt her joints pop as she loosened them out, she noticed that something was different.

"Doeth it theem lethth... loud for thome reathon to anybody elthe?" she asked.

Heather shrugged. "It probably is because the Killer Bass voted out Courtney last night. That was a stupid move, she was a strong player."

"That's better for us, ain't it?" Leshawna smirked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not saying that I don't appreciate their stupidity," smirked Heather, "I'm just saying that if I were in their place, I would have suckered Eva into an alliance!"

"Whatever."

The queen bee rolled her eyes and turned to Lindsay, who was busy playing with her hair.

"Lindsay," she snapped, "we're going to the washrooms, we need to talk. Beth, you're coming, too."

Both girls looked at each other and nodded. They followed Heather out of the cabin and shut the door behind them.

Izzy looked over at Leshawna, who was brushing her hair. "Do you think that they have an alliance or something?"

"You think?" the sister scoffed. "Those three and Aidan have been plotting and scheming since day one. They got both Owen and Gwen voted off."

The redhead seemed very surprised by this. "Really?" she asked. Leshawna nodded her head. "Wow, I didn't think that Lindsay and Beth were that devious."

"They're not," Leshawna replied, rolling her eyes, "but Heather and Aidan have been manipulating those two to no end."

"Wow..." Izzy bit her lip. "I just hope they don't get Noah voted out. He's so awesome!""

Leshawna raised a brow. "Do you have a crush on him?"

She nodded eagerly. "He is so cute and funny!"

"Those aren't exactly the words that I would use to describe him," Leshawna admitted.

"How would you describe him?"

"Arrogant, sarcastic, cocky, lazy..."

* * *

**(In the Gopher boy's cabin)**

There was a sense of peace and quiet in the guy's side of the Screaming Gopher's cabin. Finally, Aidan and Noah had put their disputes to rest (at least for the morning) and that let all of them sleep.

Until a loud knock at the door ended that.

Aidan was so startled by this that he woke up and fell out of his bed. Luckily for him, he was only on the bottom bunk, so the fall was not as hard as it could have been.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself as he stood up.

He dusted himself off as he walked to the door. He was quite surprised when he opened the door.

"Heather? What are you doing here?"

She did not answer his question. "We need to talk," she said, grabbing his arm.

"But I'm not wearing pants!" he objected.

When Aidan was out the door, Cody and Trent, who had apparently witnessed the whole conversation, exchanged perplexed looks.

"Um, do you know what that was all about?" asked Cody, scratching his head.

"I have as much of a clue as you do," the musician replied, shrugging.

Cody bit his lip. "You don't think they're..."

Both of the boys considered this for a moment. "Nah!" they said at the same time.

The geek decided to change the awkward subject. "So, that song you sang for Leshawna was pretty cool."

Trent blushed. "Thanks, man. I really hope she liked it."

"Are you kidding?" smirked Cody, who put his arm around his friend. "She was melting! Didn't you see her in the bleachers."

"If you two are done flirting, I would like to go take a shower."

Noah, who was the one who made the snarky comment, got out of his bed and stretched.

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you," objected Trent.

"Why not?"

"Because Aidan and Heather are plotting some sort of scheme there," replied Cody.

"Again?" Noah asked in disbelief. Both boys nodded. "Jeez, I wish those two would give it a rest."

* * *

**(In the communal washrooms)**

Heather, Beth, Aidan, and Lindsay were all crowded in the washrooms. While the two more devious of the group were really into the heated discussion, the sweeter two were rather nervous.

"I'm telling you," started Heather, "that Noah is the next one to leave."

"And I am telling _you_," Aidan sneered, "that he is strong enough mentally to keep him, but not physically strong enough to have him be considered a threat."

"I thought you hated him!"

Aidan rolled his eyes. "I do! But I also recognize a valuable team mate when I see it. So I say, we vote against Leshawna."

"Lethhawna?" Beth asked, horrified. "But the'th tho nice!"

She nudged Lindsay, who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, can't we vote out someone else?"

There was a short silence in the room before Aidan said slowly, "Beth, Heather, please leave for a minute and get us some breakfast. I need to talk to Lindsay _privately._"

The two girls nodded and exited the washrooms before Heather quickly added, "We will finish discussing this later." Aidan nodded.

* * *

**(In the Bass boy's cabin)**

DJ yawned and jumped out of bed. There were dozens of thoughts swimming in his mind: what today's challenge might be, whether they will win or lose, how much he misses his mom back home. But there was one thought that would not leave his head:

Bridgette.

Ever since yesterday, he could not stop thinking about her.

The kiss on the cheek that she gave him to encourage him for the talent show still stuck on his mind. In fact, he had been so deep in thought about it when it happened, that it was the reason he chocked up in the performance.

He still remembers Courtney yelling at him over it, but he can't remember exactly what. He was too deep in thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a neighboring conversation.

"So did you really kill a moose with your bear hands?"

Ezekiel nodded, which impressed Harold and Tyler, who were very captivated by his story.

"After I did that," he continued, "my dad was so happy for me that he bought me a new set of arrows."

"The same ones that you shot Sadie with?" Tyler asked slyly.

The home school was at a loss for words. He stammered for a response, but Tyler and Harold just laughed.

"I'm only messing with you, man!" smiled the jock, patting his friend on the back.

"Oh."

"Just don't say that story around Bridgette," Harold warned him, "she might cry the way that she did when you told her about your hunting stoires."

Ezekiel bit his lip. "I don't want to make any girl upset, eh!"

"Well, then you got to be careful about what you say around certain girls."

"Huh?"

Tyler shook his head. "A girl like Bridgette would love to hear a story about how you saved a dolphin from being killed. For a girl like Heather, mention how you got one of the nicest people on your team voted out."

Ezekiel frowned. "I would never get you voted out, eh."

"Thanks, bud," smiled Tyler.

* * *

**(In the Bass girl's cabin)**

Eva woke up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. She smacked her lips and leaped out of her bed and onto the ground. The fitness buff began to do her daily two hundred push ups.

"I can't believe how quiet it is, Katie!"

"I know Sadie!"

Bridgette chuckled. "That's because we voted out Courtney last time. Now she can't boss us around or snap at us."

"When did you get a backbone?" asked Eva, who was still doing her push ups.

The surfer girl glared at Eva and sighed. "I liked Courtney. She was a friend of mine, but the way she was treating everyone, especially DJ... even if everyone tried their hardest, she will still put them down...

"Like in the dodge ball challenge with Tyler and Harold. The tried and did their best, but she still yelled at them. Meanwhile Duncan didn't do anything and she was actually defending him... People like her make me sick."

The others seemed a little put off by her comment's, but they decided to shrug it off. Eva went back to her push ups and Katie and Sadie went back to talking about hair and boys.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Bridgette sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, Courtney, if you are watching this, I want you to know how disappointed I am in you. I considered you a friend, and then you went and stabbed me in the back.

"I'm not a grudge holder, but if you hurt one of my friends, you hurt me. Poor DJ..."

_(Static cut)_

Tyler chuckled. "Zeke is such a fun guy to hang out with. It kind of sucks that he doesn't have a lot of friends at home. But I guess that's because he's home schooled. But hey, maybe when his parents see how well he's done with people here, they will consider sending him to a public school."

_(Static cut)_

Lindsay held an ice pack to her head and sighed. "I've really got to watch my step," she bit her lip nervously, "I fell down the stairs again."

_(Static cut)_

Trent swooned. "Leshawna is such a great girl. I'm lucky to have her as a friend."

* * *

The eighteen remaining campers, after they had their breakfast, were all gathered around the bonfire pit. Chris had not arrived yet, so they used their time to engage in conversation.

"Where do you think Chris is?" Cody asked his team.

Noah shrugged. "Knowing him, he's probably spending three and a half hours on his hair."

"And why would he ask us to come here?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," muttered Heather, "if Chris decided not to do a challenge today and told us to all just vote out a team member."

Just then, as if on cue, Chris walked in with a coffee in his hand. He took a long sip of it and sighed.

"That is some _good _cup of Joe," he smiled.

"Does anybody actually used that phrase anymore?" Leshawna asked.

Chris ignored her. "Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you, some of you may not come back alive."

Most of the contestants gasped in horror.

"Just joking," Chris laughed, "all you have to do is spend one night in the woods."

Those who were worried just moments ago sighed in relief.

"Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest," he smirked, "you just have to find it."

He tossed a map and a compass to Geoff and Aidan.

"Oh, and watch out for bears," Chris added in, "we lost a couple unpaid interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!"

Chris blew an air horn. "Well, of you go."

"Did he say that there are bears up in here?" Leshawna asked her team nervously.

Trent gave her a reassuring smile and a pat on the back. "Don't worry, Leshawna. If any bears do come around, I'll protect you."

Leshawna blushed and she and Trent walked off with the rest of the team.

"Oh, this one time," Izzy smiled, turning to Noah, "I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth. It looked like blood and guts," Noah gags, "and we thought that he was eating the neighbor's cat, Samba, but it turns out that he was just lost for a week."

She paused for a moment and asked ,"Um, you didn't eat spaghetti, did you?"

Noah, who was on the verge of retching, shook his head.

"Good, let's go!" Izzy cheered.

The cynic swallowed nervously.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were walking along a trail in the woods. They were close together, but they had split off into separate fractions, walking with who they pleased.

"Hey, Lefawnda, wait up!" called out Lindsay as she ran up to her friend.

Leshawna gasped when she got a good look at the blonde bimbo. "What happened to your pretty face, girl?"

"Oh, um," Lindsay bit her lip nervously, "I slipped and fell in the shower. I-I'm okay, though."

"Does it hurt?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Just a little," she gave a pained look.

"Be more careful next time," Leshawna smiled, "okay girl?"

Lindsay nodded, frowning.

Towards the front of the line, Heather and Aidan were walking together, talking.

"What happened to Lindziot?" asked Heather with her arms crossed.

Aidan shrugged. "After our talk, she went to go take a shower and slipped and fell. She landed on her face," he shakes his head, "poor girl."

"Whatever," Heather rolled her eyes, "as long as you convinced her to vote with us tonight if we lose, that's all the matters to me."

The rich boy nodded and continued walking ahead. He looked at the map and turned to the rest of his team. "Okay," he said, "the directions say to go west. Let's go."

* * *

"And then, when I was eight, my dad and I went on a camping trip for a whole week, eh." Ezekiel told his team as they hiked down the trail.

"Then what happened?" asked Sadie, who was listening intently.

Ezekiel chuckled and looked to the side nervously. "Well, we accidentally took the wrong bag, so we ended up not having any weapons to hunt with."

"That is, like, so terrible!"

"I know," the prairie boy nodded, "we had to use our bare hands to kill a moose."

The whole team gasped in shock and astonishment (and, in Bridgette's case, terror).

Geoff smiled and slapped Ezekiel on the back. "That is badass, my friend."

He nodded. "He gave us food for the whole week, eh."

Bridgette was now in tears and was clinging to DJ for support. Ezekiel scratched the back of his head, very embarrassed.

"Sorry," he chuckled sheepishly, "I didn't mean to upset you Bridgette."

The surfer girl sniffled. "I know you didn't, but could when you are around me, could you cut back on the stories of you massacring animals just a little?"

Ezekiel nodded, and gave her a warm smile, which she returned. He then began to tell a story about how he and his dad had to push their tractor all the way home from the market when they ran out of has.

"Look, Sadie," gushed Katie, "blueberries!"

"Shh," hushed Sadie, "Zeke's telling a story.

The two girls ignored the bush and ventured forward with the rest of the team.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Bridgette sighed. "It's not that I don't like Ezekiel, it's just that I a strongly against hunting, and he loves it! He's my friend, but I just don't understand how someone can kill a harmless, defenseless creature and feel no remorse!"

_(Static cut)_

Ezekiel smiled. "Bridgette is such a nice girl," he said, "I can see why DJ has a crush on her." He goes wide eyed. "But you didn't hear that from me, eh!"

* * *

Back with the Screaming Gophers, they were still on search for their campsite. Trent now had control of the map, so that Aidan and Heather could focus on their discussion.

"Look," Aidan said, rather annoyed, "I already told you," his voice goes into a whisper, "we are voting against Leshawna."

"As much as a despise her," scowled Heather, "we are voting against Noah. His sarcastic attitude is getting on my nerves."

"So is the fact that she is making you weaker," Aidan dared to add in.

Heather suddenly stopped. "What?"

"You are constantly fighting with her," he explained, "and that is making you less focused and prepared for the challenges."

"She is not making me weaker!" Heather protested. "Well, what about your little fights with Noah? He's making _you _weaker."

Aidan rolled his eyes. "No, he's not. I know when to quit with him, and I always win the arguments. But you and Leshawna? You guys never stop and she always wins them."

"She does not!"

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," he said as he walked faster.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart'!"

"Sure thing, _honey_!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The Killer Bass had finally managed to find their campsite. All nine of them sighed in relief. It had been a long day and all of the would have loved nothing more than to relax.

But Eva was having none of that.

"Okay," she announced, "who is coming with me and Ezekiel to go and find food?"

"Can't we rest first," Harold grumbled, "I mean, gosh?"

"You just volunteered, scrawny," Eva barked.

Harold sighed.

Eva turned to Geoff and DJ. "Party boy, wimpy boy, you two make a fire."

She faced Tyler and Bridgette. "You two, wannabee jock and hippie, go and pitch the tent."

Lastly, she turned to Katie and Sadie. "You two, wonder twins, try not to get in the way."

The two girls frowned. "Hey," Katie protested, "we would _so_ not get in the way? Right, Sadie?"

"Huh?" Sadie was busy fiddling with the tents, which fell to the ground. She giggled nervously, avoiding glares from Tyler and Bridgette. "Oopsie."

Eva smacked her forehead. "Alright, nerd, home school, let's go!" Then, she and the two boys ventures off to find their dinner.

Geoff turned to DJ. "So, do you know how to make a fire, man?"

DJ shook his head. "Nah, man, do you?"

The party animal shook his head.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Eva rolled her eyes. "I wish I was on the Screaming Gophers. They may not work together was well as we do, but at least they are strong, like me!"

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were not faring much better than their opposing team. They had yet to start a fire, none of them knew anything about hunting for food, however, they were able to get their tent up.

Izzy, who was laying on her stomach groaned. "I am so hungry, I could eat a bear."

"The expression is, 'I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse'," Noah corrected her.

"Expression?"

"Yo, who ordered the pepperoni, extra cheese?" a delivery man with a box of pizza asked.

"It's for the camera crew, over here!" a voice was heard off-screen.

Heather gasped. "No way!" she scowled.

"Ugh," moaned Beth, as she grabbed her stomach, "does anyone here actually know how to get food?"

Trent raised his hand. "My uncle taught me how to fish when I was twelve. I might be a little rusty, but I could give it a shot."

Just as he got up to go leave, another hand grabbed his.

"I'll come with you," blushed Leshawna, "you know, so you don't get lost."

"Cool," he smiled.

The two stared longingly in each other's eyes.

A devious look came across Aidan's face.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Aidan smirked wickedly. "It was obvious that Leshawna was infatuated with Trent. I couldn't get Heather to agree to vote out Leshawna, but I wonder if I could get her to agree to vote for _Trent._

"When he is gone, Leshawna will become devastated. That will render her weak. Thus, I will have an excuse to eliminate her later on. Also, eliminating Trent, who is a huge threat, will make my chances of winning even greater."

He rubbed his hands together and cackled. "It's _perfect_."

* * *

Back over by the Killer Bass, Ezekiel, Eva, and Harold had returned with food. Harold carried a large helping of blueberries, Ezekiel had two jugs of water, and Eva lugged a dead deer.

"Oh my God," Bridgette stared wide-eyed at the corpse. "You killed the poor deer?"

Then, without warning, she burst into tears. She wrapped herself around DJ, which made the gentle giant blush very deeply.

"Relax, surfer girl," muttered Eva, "we got you berries so you wouldn't starve to death."

Bridgette sniffled. "Is that going to bring that poor thing back to life?"

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Bridgette sobbed uncontrollably.

_(Static cut)_

Eva rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was now nighttime. Trent and Leshawna had arrived back empty handed. It was noticeable that Trent had a few lipstick marks on his neck and that his hair was messed up. Leshawna's shirt was also messed up and her make-up was slightly smudged._  
_

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Heather demanded to know. "And where is our dinner?"

The two exchanged nervous glances. Neither of them responded.

"Well?"

"Um, we couldn't find the lake?" Trent stammered in response.

Heather crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you two! You are both useless!"

While everyone else on the team was groaning about their lack of dinner, Aidan was grinning wildly.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Aidan laughed. "Now I have an actual excuse to vote off that Elvis wannabee? Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better! It must be my lucky day!"

Then, a raccoon suddenly crawled through the door and mauled Aidan's face. He cried out in pain.

* * *

"Did you guys make out?" Izzy asked, making the whole situation awkward.

The others looked at Leshawna and Trent for a reaction/response, but they were both speechless. Trent tried to find an answer, but he was too embarrassed to. Leshawna was at a loss for words.

"What?" Cody finally asked.

Izzy smiled and rolled her eyes. "All I asked was if they made it to second base, relax."

"No, you didn't," Noah corrected her, "you asked if they made out."

"Look, Noah," Izzy laughed, "I like you and all, but I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet."

Absolutely speechless, Noah just stared at her wide eyed and with his jaw hanging down low. Some, like Heather and Leshawna, were looking at Izzy with disgust. Others, like Cody and Aidan, were rolling on the floor laughing.

"I didn't even phrase that in the form of a-" he began, but then groaned, "oh, forget it."

Beth decided to point out the elephant in the room. "Tho, what are we going to do about dinner?"

"Starve," Noah suggested dryly.

"Dirt," Heather said sarcastically.

"Cannibalism?" Izzy cackled. It was unclear if she was serious or not.

Leshawna gave her a nervous look. "Um, you're joking, right?"

"Of course!" she laughed.

Unsure of whether or not she was kidding, everyone stepped an inch away from her.

Leshawna looked at Trent with a very worried look. "Do you think any bears are up here?"

The musician gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Leshawna, there are no such things as bears," he paused, "oh wait."

Izzy just laughed. "Really, Trent? Bears aren't real? What else isn't real? Who else isn't real, Santa Clause? What about Spongebob? Do you mean to tell me that Spongebob doesn't live in a pineapple under the sea, giving Squidward a hard time? How would Squidward feel about that?

"How would Squidward feel if he found out what you just implied, huh?"

Silence.

"You are one crazy nut-job, Izzy."

"I know!" she cackled.

* * *

The Killer Bass were relaxing by the fire. Their stomachs were full of the feast that Harold, Eva, and Ezekiel had brought them a few hours ago.

"This is the life," Geoff said, tipping hit hat over his eyes.

Bridgette, who was sitting very close to DJ, smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she sighed, smiling up at DJ, "it is."

Ezekiel nodded, took a handful of berries, and popped them into his mouth. "Sure is, eh."

"Anyone else hear that?" Tyler's eyes widened.

Then, as if on cue, a large bear appeared from behind the tent. Katie, Sadie, DJ, and Bridgette all cowered behind one another, Tyler and Harold clung to each other in horror, Geoff and Ezekiel gasped in horror, and Eva, well Eva didn't even blink.

"Calm down, you wimps," she grumbled. The fitness buff walked up to the bear and slapped it across the face.

The bear cried out in pain and Eva laughed.

"Eva?" Harold stammered, "what are you doing?"

"That thing will kill you, eh!" Ezekiel cried out.

"You stupid babies," she cackled, "it's just an intern. Chris is trying to scare us. Watch, I'll tear it's stupid mask off."

The female bodybuilder slapped the bear another time before she tried to tear it's "mask" off. Only a mask did not come off - but a good amount of fur did. When she realized this, she went wide eyed.

"Oh, sh-"

The Killer Bass ran for their lives.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Harold cradled himself. "That was the most terrifying..."

_(Static cut)_

Tyler cried. "Scary..."

_(Static cut)_

Bridgette sniffled. "Terrifying..."

_(Static cut)_

Ezekiel was wide eyed. "Spooky..."

_(Static cut)_

Katie and Sadie hugged each other tightly. "Petrifying..." they said at the same time.

_(Static cut)_

Geoff was as pale as a ghost. "... Things I ever had to deal with!"

_(Static cut)_

DJ blubbered like a baby.

_(Static cut)_

Eva smacked her forehead. What she said had to be censored out, because this show can't afford to lose its family audience.

* * *

It was now morning. The Screaming Gophers were sound asleep. Trent was the first to wake up. He smiled when he saw that Leshawna was laying in his lap. The dark haired teen grabbed her hand, and then went wide eyed.

"Guys!" he shouted. "It's morning."

Trent's shouting was loud enough to wake the other Gophers up. They all gasped and looked around.

"Oh my God!" cried Cody. "We've got to get back to the campfire put before the Killer Bass do!"

They all bolted to get to the campgrounds.

* * *

"I think we might win thith one, guyth!" Beth cheered as she ran along side her team mates. She gasped when she realized something.

Aidan smacked his forehead and shook his head in disappointment. "Oh no..."

The Killer Bass were all gathered around the campfire, sipping their coffee, looking quite smug. It was as if they were taunting them.

"The winners of the fifth challenge are the Killer Bass!" announced Chris.

"How did they beat us here?" cried Noah. He turned to the other team. "How did you beat us here?"

"Bears," Ezekiel replied plainly.

This confused the Screaming Gophers, but they sighed and looked down in disappointment.

Heather began to walk away, but something stopped her: Aidan's hand.

"Change of plans," he said.

* * *

A few hours later, back at the bonfire, nine teenagers sat, very tired and cranky. Chris Maclean stood at the head of the bonfire, tapping the oil drum, rather annoyed. He sighed and shook his head.

"What can I say?" he said. "You guys lost again?"

Noah raised a brow. "We won the last two challenges, what are you talking about?"

The handsome host ignored Noah's facts and carried on. "Well, you guys know the rules by now. But, I'm going to repeat them anyway. I have eight marshmallows sitting here on my platter. Eight of you will be deemed safe...

"However, one of you will not. The eight that are safe will receive a tasty marshmallow, one will not. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immedietly report to the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers.

"That means that you are out of the contest... and you can't come back...

"... Ever!"

He took a moment before he continued. "Beth."

The short girl bolted over, grabbed her marshmallow and kissed it.

"Cody."

The geek threw his fist in the air and grabbed his symbol of immunity.

"Heather."

The queen bee smirked and walked over and picked up her marshmallow.

"Lindsay."

The bombshell sighed in relief and ran up and hugged Beth.

"Noah."

The bookworm nodded and popped the marshmallow in his mouth.

"Izzy."

The redhead girl cheered and ran up to get her marshmallow. Again, she tackled her team mate, Noah with a bear hug.

"Leshawna."

The large sister smiled and kissed Trent on the cheek before she walked up to get her marshmallow.

Chris looked between Trent and Aidan, the only two that have yet to have their name called. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Aidan."

The majority of the Screaming Gophers gasped. They didn't believe their ears at first, but were devastated with the truth when they saw Aidan walk up and pop it in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Trent," frowned Chris, "but you have been voted off Total Drama Island."

Trent just shook his head. "There has to be a mistake!" he protested.

"Any last words?" the host asked.

"No, but there is one thing that I'd like to do."

Trent was hugging Leshawna tight when he started to walk the Dock of Shame. "I'm gonna miss you so much," he said, his voice ragged with sorrow.

"Baby, I'll be missing you just as much," she replied. She grabbed him and gave him a big kiss.

The girls swooned, while the guys cheered loudly. Only Aidan and Heather remained silent.

As Trent waved goodbye to his team, they all waved back.

Heather turned to Aidan. "How did you manage to convince Lindsay anyway?"

* * *

**(Flashback, earlier that day)**

_Beth nudged Lindsay, who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, can't we vote out thomeone elthe?"_

_There was a short silence in the room before Aidan said slowly, "Beth, Heather, please leave for a minute and get us some breakfast. I need to talk to Lindsay privately."_

_The two girls nodded and exited the washrooms before Heather quickly added, "We will finish discussing this later." Aidan nodded._

_"Yeah?" Lindsay asked, smiling._

_The poor girl did not see what was coming next. Aidan smacked her right across the face. She fell to the ground and was speechless. Looking up at Aidan, who was absolutely furious. He was seething._

_"Don't you ever contradict me," he shouted, "do you understand?"_

_Lindsay, who was still at a loss for words, touched her now red cheek. She tried to say something, but couldn't. Too slow for Aidan, he smacked her again._

_"I didn't get an answer," Aidan hissed._

_"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I won't ever conspire you again! I'll vote for whoever you say now on! Just please, don't hit me again!"_

_Aidan smiled and kicked her in the leg. She cried out in pain and clutched her leg._

_"Good," he muttered, "now take a shower, you look disgusting."_

* * *

Aidan shrugged. "It just took some reasoning."

Chris pushed him aside and beamed at the camera. "Thus leaves our first couple's heart-breaking break up. Tune in next time... to Total... Drama... Island!"

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Aidan smirked. "As I said before, eliminating Trent not only gets rid of a threat, but it will also bring down Leshawna slowly as well. I vote for Trent."

_(Static cut)_

Lindsay sniffled. "I-I vote for Trent," she stammered.

_(Static cut)_

Trent and Leshawna smiled. The musician sat in her lap. "Leshawna and I agreed to vote together now, isn't that great?"

Leshawna turned to the camera and glared. "We both vote for Heather."

_(Static cut)_

Cody tapped his fingers together nervously. "Um, I'm kind of sick of Aidan, so I vote for him."

_(Static cut)_

Noah, who was reading a book, rolled his eyes. "Aidan, the guy is a grade-A-hole." He smirked. "See what I did there?"

_(Static cut)_

Izzy cackled wildly. "Oh man, today was a wild ride. But I've gotta vote for Aidan. The guy is a total jerk."

_(Static cut)_

Beth wheezed. "Heather and Aidan told me to vote for Trent. I didn't really want to, but Lindthay theemed convinced."

_(Static cut)_

Heather shrugged. "I don't really know where Aidan is going with this 'eliminate Trent' thing or how he managed to rope Lindsay into voting for a guy like him, but I don't care. I vote for Trent."

* * *

Votes:

Noah - Aidan

Beth - Trent

Heather - Trent

Lindsay - Trent

Aidan - Trent

Leshawna - Heather

Trent - Heather

Cody - Aidan

Izzy - Aidan

...

Trent: 4

Aidan: 3

Heather: 2

...

Eliminated: Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent.

* * *

...

...

...

End of Chapter Five.

Again, sorry to all Trent fans. I am one myself /sob/. See? Not everyone that goes early now went far in the show! I'm not that predictable! Ha! /grins wickedly/. Sorry to any LeTrent fans (I don't know if there are, I made that one up).

Sadie's crush has been revealed as Ezekiel. Katie and Ezekiel's crushes are still up for guessing ;)

Reviews and favorites are appreciated.

Thanks!


	6. Phobia Factor

All the rights and characters (except for one, see below) belong to their respective creators, not me. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. If I did own it, Cody would have made it a lot farther on Total Drama Island. No profit is made by the creation of this fan fiction.

The only character I own here is Aidan. He is based off me in terms of name and looks, but our personalities could not be more different. He replaces Justin, and is therefore on the Screaming Gophers. Teams will stay the same, as will challenges. The differences (challenge wins, elimination, relationships, etc.) will play out.

The reason I eliminated Trent was mainly for drama. He had just gotten into a relationship with Leshawna, and since they were both popular on their teams, this is almost guaranteed to produce a fair amount of drama.

Okay, so the plot-thing for how the campers managed to get to discuss their fears might be a tad lame, but hey, I tried.

Alright, so it has been a while since I have updated this. Well, I have a good excuse, dang it! There's school, play rehearsal, and my social life. I will also have basketball in a few weeks, so that my slow me down, too.

Sorry guys!

Now, on with the show!

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Phobia Factor

* * *

Chris Maclean stood on the Dock of Shame and flashed a cheesy grin.

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

"The campers had their survival skills put through the test when they spent the entire night in the woods. While a couple of them proved to be quite advanced in the woods, such as Ezekiel and Eva, while others like Lindsay and Harold are lucky to be alive.

"It was quite sweet and romantic when Leshawna and Trent were the first two contestants to form an official relationship. Aidan decided to use this to his advantage in the game.

"Ezekiel used his experience outdoors to get his team a delicious meal and well-built shelter. Bridgette and DJ continued to be totally adorable. I mean, come on. They are the only interesting thing on that team since Courtney and Duncan went.

"In the end, it was the Killer Bass who were the first team to arrive at the bonfire for breakfast. How exactly did they do this? Well, after a bear showed up, which Eva kept on screwing with, they ran like hell.

"Thus, the Screaming Gophers had to vote out another team mate. Aidan and his alliance voted out Trent, the music man, breaking up the first and newest couple of Total Drama. Man, that guy is _evil!_

"But that is nowhere near as evil as what he did to Lindsay. When she defied him, she hit her... a lot! If the other Gophers find out about this, he is dead! But, I will say nothing, for he will be voted out and he creates drama!

"What horrible challenge will the campers have to face today? Who will win, who will lose? And who will be voted out tonight? Find out right now...

"On Total... Drama... Island!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're good to go!)_

* * *

The remaining eight members of the Screaming Gophers were still sitting by the campfire, roasting their marshmallows. It had been an exhausting night, so they wanted nothing more than to relax by the fire before going to bed.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Izzy finally decided to speak up.

"So," she started, "does anyone want to know why we call peppers, 'peppers'?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "No, but I imagine that you are going to tell us anyway."

"Well," the redheaded girl said, clearing her throat, "it all started in the year 1955, when President Clinton had enough of all the prohibition, so he..."

"Izzy," he groaned, "there are so many things wrong with that sentence, that I have no idea where to begin."

"Look, if you are so smart," sneered Aidan, "why don't you tell us exactly where peppers came from?"

Noah snickered. "When Christopher Columbus came to America, he did not discover it, mind you; he tasted peppers and believed that they tasted like pepper, the stuff that you put on your food at dinner, like salt."

"Shut up, nobody asked you."

Several of the others rolled their eyes and were about to get up and leave, when a loud scream stopped them.

It was Leshawna, who was running up from the Dock of Shame, with a look of terror on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cody said reassuringly, "calm down, Leshawna, what happened?"

When the large sister finally managed to catch her breath, she was able to spit out the very thing that rendered her so frightened.

"Spiders."

A few of the less sensitive campers, such as Heather, Noah, and Aidan laughed at this.

"That's _it_?" laughed Aidan. "That's the big thing that had you freaking out?"

"Screw you," she sniffled, "spiders are my worst fear! They have been ever since I was a child!"

With sarcasm dripping in his voice, Noah replied, "I agree. Something that is one hundred times smaller than you is so terrifying."

"Well, what are you afraid of?" Leshawna asked.

"Fear," he said, which confused quite a few of his team mates. "To quote Franklin D. Roosevelt, 'the only thing we have to fear is fear itself'."

"That's got to be lamer than Leshawna's fear," mocked Heather.

"What about you?" retorted Noah. "What are you afraid of?"

The queen bee paused for a minute and sighed. "Sumo wrestlers."

Aidan burst out laughing. "Wow, you guys have some lame fears. Leshawna, you are scared of a stupid spider, Noah you are afraid of a feeling, and Heather, you're afraid of a fat Asian guy."

"Shut up," the three said at the same time.

"If you think you are so tough," Noah said, "then tell us: what are you most afraid of?"

He went wide-eyed for a minute and looked around. Sighing, he finally answered, "Asking a girl out on a date."

Everybody on his team exploded in laughter. Noah was literally on the floor laughing, Beth had to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks, and Leshawna had to hold her sides together.

"You guys all suck," Aidan shouted, "don't act like you guys aren't afraid of it, too."

Noah smirked. "Sure, but that doesn't mean it's my worst fear, wimp."

"Bite me."

Lindsay tapped her fingers together and bit her lip. "I'd have to say that my worst fear is walking in a mine field... in heels."

"Izzy hates flying," Izzy confessed. "I could never do it, never ever. It's way too scary."

"Being covered by bugth really freakth me out," Beth shivered, "that ith thomething I'd never do!"

Cody had to think about his for a minute. "Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure would probably be mine."

Just then, the Killer Bass walked over, looking quite smug. The others groaned when they saw them, especially when they noticed that they had their tuck shop loot with them. They had cookies, soda, jelly, and other delicious desserts and treats.

"What do you guys want?" snapped Heather. "Did you guys come by to rub your victory in?"

Ezekiel shook his head. "Why would we do that, eh? We just came by to share our desserts with you."

Not buying it for a second, Heather sneered. "Yeah, right! Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"It's called being nice, eh."

"SNAKE!"

DJ cowered in fear behind Bridgette, who was blushing madly.

"Relax, man," said Geoff, who was holding a bag of gummy worms, "they're just gummy worms."

"Sorry for freaking out, guys," sighed DJ, "snakes just freak me out."

Tyler put his arm around his friend and patted his back. "I feel you, man. Chickens scare the crap out of me."

"You're afraid of chickens?" laughed Eva.

"Chickens aren't as scary as clowns, eh," sighed Ezekiel, who was looking down at his feet.

Eva just shook her head in disappointment. "Snakes, clowns, and chickens... I am on a team of wimps."

"What exactly are you afraid of, Miss Tough?" Bridgette, rather annoyed, demanded.

The fitness buff scoffed. "The only thing that scares me is an opponent with strength equal to my own. But I doubt that that person even exists."

"My worst fear would have to be being attacked by a swarm of ninjas, when I am least expecting it," groaned Harold, "that's just... gosh!"

"I'm scared of hail," Geoff said, "it's small, but deadly, dude."

"Being left alone in the woods," shivered Bridgette.

Sadie bit her lip. "Getting, like, a really bad haircut!"

Gasping in horror, Katie nodded her head in agreement.

"I change mine!" exclaimed Lindsay, extremely nervous. "That is so much scarier than being in a minefield."

Heather just rolled her eyes. "Well, now that we've all shared a little bit about ourselves, can we go to bed?"

* * *

The next morning, the campers were all sitting at their tables, eating their breakfast.

"Hm. A rare specimen." Noah said jokingly. "It appears very hostile." He cut it in half with a knife. A red goop appeared from the center, and it made a farting sound with steam coming from it.

"OK, _this_ is one of the worst meals we've ever had here!" Heather complained.

"Wait, HEATHER!" Aidan yelled. He jumped her and tackled her to the floor just as Chef's meat cleaver flew through the air where her head was moments ago.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FOOD?"

"Nothing! She said nothing!" Aidan said, glancing at the girl whose life he had just saved.

The queen bee looked at Aidan and smiled. "Thanks for saving my life," she paused and noticed that the two were still lying on each other, "now would you get _off_ of me?!"

Just then, Chris walked in with a look on his face that was much more sadistic than usual.

"Oh jeez," moaned Eva, slapping her forehead. "What the hell do you have in store for us today? Fighting bears, perhaps? Oh, wait. I did that LAST WEEK!"_  
_

Chris just laughed. "Calm down, Eva. No, you won't be wrestling bears today." He turned to face everyone. "Today's challenge is: Phobia Factor!"

Geoff raised a brow. "Hey, Chris, don't you mean 'Fear-'?"

He was cut off by the host. "Sh! We didn't get the rights!"

"Is there anything that you _did_ get the rights to?" muttered Heather.

"No."

Leshawna decided to change the subject. "So what exactly is this 'Phobia Factor' challenge that you have for us?"

"Each camper must face his or her worst fear in order to earn their team a point!"

Everybody gasped in horror. Lindsay, however, seemed to be rather confused.

"How did you guys know our worst fears?" she asked innocently.

Aidan shook his head and sighed. "He was listening to our stupid conversation last night, you idiot."

"Oh!"

Ignoring the dumb blonde's ignorance, Chris continued on. "Well, since we know all of your fears now, one by one, you will be forced to face it. Let's get started! If you will all follow me, please?

* * *

Chris Maclean and the seventeen contestants were all standing in front of the cabins, each and every one of them scared of what horrors await them for their challenge. Well, they knew it, they were just afraid of what sick and twisted way they would be forced to complete it.

"Now, to make things easier," Chris said, "we will be going alphabetically. Aidan, you're up first!"

The rich teen's eyes went wide. "What do I have to do?"

"Your fear is asking out a girl," he smirked, "so, to pass your challenge, you must ask out a randomly chosen girl. She will be selected by me, via pulling a name out of a hat. Oh, and to pass the challenge, you must also kiss her."

He pulled out a hat and rummaged through it. Aidan nervously watched him, biting his nails.

"Heather."

Both of their eyes went wide in horror. The two exchanged looks, looked at Chris, and then back at each other.

"Are you kidding me?" the two exclaimed at the same time. "We're just friends!"

"Do it, or you don't get a point, and may end up costing your team the win."

Aidan groaned and slapped his forehead. "Oh, let's just get this over with." He faced Heather. "Will you..." He swallowed nervously. "Go out with me?"

There was a moment of silence before there was a reply.

"Maybe, I'll think about it," she smirked.

She closed her eyes and before either of them knew it, their lips met. While Heather was very calm about it, Aidan's eyes were wide open. It was a wonder that his mouth was able to stay closed with the amount of shock.

After about fifteen seconds, Heather pulled away and wiped away her mouth. "Do we get a point?"

Chris smiled wickedly. "Yes, and so did I! That is going to make the ratings _skyrocket_!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered for their team mate. When they saw him, he was still wide eyed, this time his jaw wide open, as well.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers** **- 1; Killer Bass - 0**

* * *

**(In the outhouse confessional)**

Heather smiled. "He wasn't that bad." She realizes what she had said. "I mean, he wasn't that bad at being strong enough to face his fear. And, boy, is he strong. What did I just say? No! I don't like him! No, no, no, no, no, no..."

_(Static cut)_

Aidan just sat there and touched his lips. He was blushing madly, and then he let out a chuckle. "My first kiss... not bad," he managed to say. "I mean, uh" he stammered, "for a challenge."

* * *

Now, the contestants were standing around a large pool. Normally, inside of a pool like this, would be water. However, inside of it there were hundreds of creepy, crawly, grimy, bugs.

"For your challenge," the host said with glee, "you must dive into this pool of bugs and stay there for a whole minute. Are you up for that, Beth?"

Before she could reply, Heather did for her.

"Listen, you geek," she hissed, "if you do not get this point for us, then you are going home. Do you understand?"

The farm girl nodded and sighed. "Well, if you really think that I thould..."

Beth took a big breath and took a big jump into the pool of worms and other such creepy crawlies.

Several cringed, others gagged, and the less strong-stomached of the contestants threw up.

"For the love of God, that is disgusting," Noah shook his head.

"I think that I am going to barf," Leshawna grabbed her stomach.

"Somebody get me a bucket," demanded Aidan.

After one very long minute, Beth arose from the pool of worms. They were all in her hair, her clothes, and her braces. Her team mates cheered for her and helped her out of the tub.

"That is a second point for the Screaming Gophers!" declared Chris.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - 2; Killer Bass - 0**

* * *

The seventeen campers stood outside the woods. Bridgette looked very nervous, standing right next to DJ, clinging to his arm tightly. The gentle giant patted her on the back reassuringly.

"For your challenge, Bridgette," the host said, "you must spend a whole six hours in the woods."

Eva raised a brow. "How is Miss Nature afraid of the woods?"

"I'm only afraid of being left _alone_," in the woods, Bridgette confirmed.

"Anyway," Chris interrupted, "are you up for the challenge, or will you be the first to chicken out of your fear?"

Bridgette considered this for a minute. Finally, she sighed and answered, "Fine, Ill do it."

The host nodded and pointed to the woods. "Go into the middle of the woods." He handed her a stopwatch. "This is set to go off in exactly six hours. Press 'START' when you get to the center. You may run like hell to get out when your time is up."

She nodded and, before venturing into the woods, she proclaimed her 'last words' to her team mates. "Well, I may not come out alive, so-"

Chris cut her off. "No, no last words. Goodbye."

The surfer girl sniffled and walked into the woods slowly. DJ looked noticeably upset and sighed.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

DJ frowned. "I sure hope that Bridgette will be okay. I mean, six hours alone in the woods? That must be terrible! Having me worry about her in there should count for, like, ten points!"

* * *

"Cody, this here is a time bomb," explained Chris, who was standing with Cody in the back of the communal washrooms.

"Is this safe at all?" cried out Cody.

"Relax," reassured Chris, "if you fail to disable it, then only garbage will explode, not... whatever makes bombs explode."

Noah shook his head. "Your ignorance disappoints me, Maclean."

"How long do I have before it goes off?" asked Cody.

"Five minutes," replied Chris.

"WHAT?!"

"Good luck!" Chris hollered as he ran away.

"You're not going to watch?" shouted Cody.

"It's a bomb, dude! Alright then, we'll come back to you on that. Everyone, follow me."

Then, the other campers ran away, shortly behind Chris.

Cody shook his head. "I am so dead."

* * *

DJ and the other contestants sat around the campfire. The gentle giant looked noticeably the most nervous, as he was cowering in fear behind Ezekiel.

"Come on, big man, it's just a tiny snake!" shouted Chris.

"But it could kill me!" DJ whimpered.

"If the snake doesn't kill you, I will," Eva roared. She paused when she noticed the terrified stares people were giving her. "I was only joking, of course..."

Chris put aside the awkward moment and went on. "DJ, to complete your challenge, you need to hold this snake for a whole ten seconds."

"I don't know if I can do this, Chris," DJ sighed.

"You sure?"

Right before Chris could proclaim DJ a chicken and take away a point for their team, his team had other plans.

"Do it, DJ!" the chanted. "Do it, DJ! Do it, DJ!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" groaned the Jamaican teen.

He reluctantly picked up the snake, although he was looking away from it the entire time.

"You pass!" grinned Chris. "That is the first point for the Killer Bass!"

The gentle giant's team cheered for him. However, the poor teen was passed out on the ground.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - 2; Killer Bass - 1**

* * *

In the mess hall, while the other contestants were seated on the left table, usually where the Killer Bass sit, Eva was sitting on one end of the other table, where the Screaming Gophers usually sit.

"Eva, for your challenge," Chris said, "you must win an arm wrestling match with an opponent equally matching your strength.

"Who is this god among men?" Eva asked arrogantly.

A booming voice called out. "DID SOMEBODY CALL ME?!"

Chef Hatchet burst out of the kitchen. He had a meat cleaver in one hand and a slab of meat in the other.

Although the others looked absolutely terrified, Eva barely batted an eyelash.

"Piece of cake," the fitness buff smirked.

The large cook wiped his hand on his apron and set the meat cleaver down. He set his cleaver down gently on the table and cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this," he cackled. "May the best man win."

"I intend to."

Thus, the two began their match. They grabbed each other's hands and tried desperately to win. The only problem was that they were at a stalemate.

"This could take a while," Noah rolled his eyes.

As Chris walked towards the exit, he said one last thing to Eva. "We will check on you shortly to see how you are doing."

* * *

Ezekiel was standing on the Dock of Shame, along with the other contestants. The prairie boy was scratching his head nervously. As Chris spoke, he could feel the chills going down his spine.

"Alright, home school," the host slapped the redneck teen on the back, "for your challenge, you must either evade or stand up to Bozo."

"'Bozo'? Who's that, eh?"

"This guy!"

Chris pointed to a very tall and thin man with a large scar on his face. He had dyed purple hair, which was thinning. His face was dyed white, with red lipstick and a purple nose.

He was also wearing a large orange jacket with a rainbow shirt underneath, parachute pants, and over-sized clown shoes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ezekiel screamed in fear.

In a split second, he was running towards the cabins with the clown in hot pursuit.

"Alright, so we're going to see how well Ezekiel does soon..." Chris began.

BOOM!

Several of the contestants screamed loudly, covering their ears. Noah jumped into Izzy's arms, the former then immedietly ordering her to let him go.

"What the hell was that?" cried Geoff.

"If I had to guess," mused Chris, "I'd say that Cody just blew himself up."

* * *

A garbage-covered Cody limped away from the now disintegrated garbage can. There banana peels, meat, wrappers, toilet paper, and other sorts of trash all over him. There was also a large piece of pizza stuck in his hair.

"Ugh," he moaned. "Is anybody here? Girls?"

There was no answer.

"Ladies?"

Still no answer.

"ANYONE?"

* * *

Geoff was seen relaxing on a lawn chair on the beach. He was listening to music on his iPod. He then tipped his hat over his eyes and sighed in relaxation. He began to quietly hum to the song that was playing in his ears.

"It's such a beautiful day," he smiled, "I guess I won't have to face my fear."

A drop of hail landed on his head. Then a few more. Then it began to pour from the sky. Geoff lasted about five seconds before he screamed like a girl.

"I want my mommy!" he cried as he ran away.

Chris, who was nearby, cackled evilly. "Oh my God," he wiped away a tear, "that is awesome."

"How did you do that?" asked a very surprised Noah. "It's a beautiful day."

The host shrugged. "I have my ways. Anyway, let's go check back on Eva!"

* * *

Back in the mess hall, Eva sat triumphantly on the table, while Chef Hatchet blubbered like a baby on the ground. Her team cheered loudly for her, shouting praises at her.

"I am ashamed of you," Chris wagged his finger at the cook. "You lost to a girl? A _girl_?"

"Shut up," sobbed Chef.

"Wipe up your tears, you failure," spat Chris.

Eva did not seemed satisfied. "What do you mean, how could he lose to a girl? What are you trying to say?"

"Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are," Chris smirked.

Silence.

"You. Are. Dead." Eva shouted in anger.

Chris held up his hands in self defense. "Hurt me and you don't get a point!" he said rather quickly.

The fitness buff sighed and lowered her fist.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - 2; Killer Bass - 2**

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Eva punched the pal of her hand. "That misogynistic pig," she hissed.

_(Static cut)_

Chris cackled like an idiot. "Did you see the look on her face? That was great!"

* * *

Harold exited the washrooms and adjusted his glasses. The nerd sensed some sort of danger was near and immedietly took the numb chucks out of his back pocket, ready to fight whatever was about to attack.

"Send me your worst, Maclean," he shook his fist in the air.

A man dressed in clad black, a traditional ninja costume, sprung behind the redhead and was about to strike, but something stopped him; and by something, we mean Harold's numb chucks.

The ninja rubbed the side of his head, stumbled for a bit, and finally fell to the ground.

"And that's another point for the Killer Bass and Sensei Harold!" Chris, who was right behind Harold the whole time, clapped.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - 2; Killer Bass - 3**

* * *

The contestants were gathered at the theater from a few challenges ago. While almost all of the campers were seated in the bleachers, one of them was standing in the center of the stage.

"You can't do this to me, Chris!" Heather objected.

"Sure I can," corrected the sadistic host. "Now, if we could have our sumo wrestler released?"

A very large, pale, and overweight man stepped out on stage. He was wearing a traditional sumo wrestler outfit (which was not much).

"I'm going to die," Heather squeaked.

Being the kind and nurturing person he was, Aidan called out "If you don't do it, you're going home!"

Heather knew that he was joking. The only thing that was stopping her from doing this was her fear of being crushed to death by a five hundred pound man on national television.

"To complete your challenge and earn another point for the Screaming Gophers," Chris said, "you must get a hug from the sumo."

The queen bee took a long look at the sumo and sighed. She walked up to the large man and lightly hugged him.

"Hug him like you mean it!" called out Chris.

She hugged him harder, with her eyes shut the whole time. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Heather was too focused on crying, she did not notice Chris talking to her.

"Heather!" he snapped her out of it. "You did it!"

"I, I did?" she asked, with Chris nodding in confirmation. "I did it!"

"Great job, I knew you could do it!" Aidan said, half sarcastically.

"Can it," she snapped back, "how would you like to go give him a hug?"

"Better than kissing you again."

"Oh, bite me!"

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - 3; Killer Bass - 3**

* * *

In the woods, Bridgette was sitting on a tree stump, tapping her foot nervously. She looked at her stopwatch and sighed. The timer read that there were a full two hours left.

_"Okay," _she thought,_ "you've been here for four hours, you can last another two."_

She gasped when she heard a crow call, but then shook her head. How silly of her. It was just a bird. More than likely, it was the producers trying to mess with her.

"I know what you are doing Chris!" she shouted. "Don't try and scare me, because you can't!"

Just then, Cody, who was still covered in garbage, slowly walked towards her, moaning in agony.

_"Thank God," _the nerd thought to himself_, "Bridgette can help me. She's so nice."_

The surfer girl shouted and ran away as quickly as she could.

"Where are you going, Bridgette?" Cody shouted, before he tripped over his own two feet.

"Oh my God, it knows my name!" she shrieked before she was out of sight.

* * *

Ezekiel was still running as quickly as he could. He looked behind him: the clown was still charging behind him, catching up. He looked to his right: the mess hall. He looked to his left: the lake.

He was about to run towards it when a better idea struck his mind. He waited until the clown was closer to him.

Just as it was about two feet behind him, Ezekiel turned around and kicked his foot as hard as he could. He had managed to hit the poor clown in a ver intimate place.

"Oh, my little bozos," he whimpered, clutching his groin.

"Yeah! I conquered my fear eh!" Ezekiel cheered.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - 3; Killer Bass - 4**

* * *

Back at the beach, Geoff had finally run out of options before he had to resort to jumping in the lake. He swam under the dock and whimpered like a little girl. He sucked his thumb and would have been in fetal position had he not been in the water.

"You and your evil cloud of sadness can't get me here, Maclean!" the party boy shook his fist.

Chris, who was standing on the top of the dock, shrugged. "Alright, no point for you!"

"Fine! Now, can you get this cloud away from me?"

The host pressed a button and the cloud disappeared. Geoff sighed in relief.

* * *

Izzy watched in horror as a small plane that looked barely able to fly landed nearby the campers. Chef, wearing a tight stewardess's outfit and a blond wig, beckoned the redhead to join him on the plane.

"I am not going in the thing alone," Izzy shook her head in horror, "not unless Noah goes with me."

Everyone looked at Noah, who was just as surprised as they were. The bookworm shrugged and looked at Izzy with a raised brow.

"Why me?"

She would have answered, but she was interrupted by an evil, dark-haired man.

"You're going in this alone, Izzy. Go now or never." Chris said.

"I can't do it," sobbed Izzy, as she clung to Noah's sweater vest.

"GET OFF ME!"

* * *

Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay all sat on chairs in the mess hall. The three exchanged nervous glances with each other. Both girls on the Killer Bass embraced each other in panic.

"Ladies," Chris clicked his tongue, "for your challenge, you three must survive a whole two hours wearing this hideous wigs."

The girls gasped in horror and started tearing up when the wigs were placed on them.

"I can do it," Katie sniffled, "if you can do it, Sadie."

The chubbier girl nodded and looked at Lindsay, who was crying as well. "Lindsay, do you think you can do it?"

Lindsay gulped and reluctantly nodded her head.

* * *

Chris had Leshawna and everyone else gathered back at the theater. On the stage, there was a box with a few holes in it. Leshawna approached it cautiously, with heavy breathing.

"Just open the box," instructed Chris, "pick up whatever is inside of there, and you pass.

Leshawna was to pick up the giant tarantula, but panicked and ran.

Heather and Aidan smacked their foreheads in disappointment,

* * *

Noah was sitting on the doorsteps to his cabin, reading his book, _How to Win Friends and Influence People, _when he was approached by none other than Chris Maclean, who looked rather smug.

"So how exactly am I going to face my fear of fear?" asked Noah.

Chris shrugged. "I'll think of something; just give me time."

"Don't you get it?" the bookworm smacked his forehead. "It is impossible to face fear when the fear is fear, which is why fearing fear is the best solution, due to there being nothing to fear in fear, which proves that fear is nonexistent, since there is nothing to fear..."

After a few minutes of this long winded explanation, Chris groaned in agony.

"Alright, if you will shut up, I will pass you, okay?"

Noah nodded and his team (except Aidan) cheered for him.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - 4; Killer Bass - 4**

* * *

Two hours later, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie were still sitting in the mess hall, crying their eyes out. They gasped in surprise when the timer went off, indicating that they could take off the wigs.

As quickly as ever, the three of them tore off the wigs and hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh, Katie," Sadie gushed, "I totally forgot how pretty you were!"

"So did I!" Katie nodded in agreement.

The two best friends turned to Lindsay. "Oh my gosh, you are so pretty, too."

Lindsay smiled. "So are you!"

The three girls then squealed as if they were at a Justin Bieber concert and he had taken off his shirt.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - 5; Killer Bass - 6**

* * *

After a long day of teenagers being scared out of their wits, there was only one of them left who has yet to face their fear. Tyler, who was looking rather confident, laughed when Chris had told him that he had to sit in a pen full of chickens.

"We already won," Tyler pointed out, "we have six points, they have five, so I don't even have to."

Chris shrugged. "That's not really fair to the others, now is it?"

"Then I guess I... chicken out," he smirked.

Noah, Eva, and Aidan all groaned and smacked their foreheads. "That is the worst pun that I ever heard in my life," Noah muttered.

"Putting lame jokes aside," Chris bellowed, "Tyler is correct. Even with his lack of facing his fear, the Killer Bass still win: six to five. They win!"

The Killer Bass all burst into cheers and hugged one another, jumping up and down.

"Screaming Gophers," Chris shook his head, "you disappoint me. I always thought you would be the superior team."

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Heather shrugged. "I don't know why Aidan asked us to vote out the person that we did, but I am not going to argue. I am annoyed with her just as much as he is."

* * *

The remaining eight Screaming Gophers were gathered at the campfire ceremony that night. Chris Maclean stood at the front with a tray of marshmallows sitting on the oil drum.

"Alright, first of all," he managed to say in-between laughs, "let me just say that today was awesome! You guys are cowards!"

"Shove it," Heather shouted.

Chris shrugged. "Whatever, as always, I will go over the rules. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only seven marshmallows on this plate. When I call out your name, come up and claim your marshmallow...

"The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immedietly report to the Dock of Shame and ride on the Boat of Losers. That means that you are out of the contest... and you can't come back...

"... EVER!"

He took a moment of silence before he continued. "Lindsay."

The blonde girl clapped and skipped over to get her marshmallow.

"Noah."

He nodded and walked to the host and ditz.

"Beth."

The farm girl gasped in delight and joined her friends to eat their marshmallows.

"Cody."

The tech geek smiled. He was seated far away from the other contestants, because he still smelled like garbage. Even Chris would not let him get up and go near him. He tossed his marshmallow to him.

"Leshawna."

She smiled and ran up to her marshmallow and kissed it.

"Aidan."

The rich boy smirked, nodded, and grabbed his marshmallow right off the platter. He ate it right in Noah's face.

"Campers... Izzy... Heather," the handsome host said as he tapped the plate, "this... is the final marshmallow of the night.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Heather."

When her name was called, Noah couldn't believe it. It slowly dawned on him as the queen bee ate her marshmallow slowly.

"Too bad, Izzy," she sang, her voice thick with haughtiness.

"I am sorry, Izzy," Chris frowned, "but you have been voted off Total Drama Island. That kind of sucks, doesn't it?"

The redhead sighed in defeat and kicked a pebble. "Well, we all got to go sometime, right?"

As she prepared to walk the dock, she was stopped when a hand grabbed hers. "IZZY, WAIT!"

She looked over at Noah, whose eyes were locked into hers. There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke. That moment was more than any words could do.

"I'm going to actually... miss you," he sighed, "your craziness kept me on my toes and it was rather amusing. I only wish I had gotten to know you bet-"

Noah was shocked at what Izzy did next. Her lips met his, and after about five seconds after they did, Noah closed his eyes and the kiss stopped being one sided.

The girls cooed, and the boys cheered.

"I love this show," smiled Chris.

Izzy waved to the others as the Boat of Losers carried her away.

"This concludes another exciting episode!" Chris exclaimed. "What will our next challenge be? Who will win and who will lose? Will the Screaming Gophers pull it together and actually win for once?"

"We have one twice!" Aidan shouted.

"Tune in next week," Chris ignored him, "to Total... Drama... Island!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Leshawna was furious. Her arms were crossed and she shook her head. "I just _know_ that Heather was involved in Trent's elimination! Oh, she'll get it! I vote for that cheer leading harpy!"

_(Static cut)_

Cody, who was still covered in garbage groaned. "My head still really hurts," he chuckles, "anyway, I vote for Heather. She might have faced her fear, but she is really mean!"

_(Static cut)_

Beth sniffled. "I can't believe I actually faced my fear today! Heather and Aidan told me to vote for Izzy, so..."

_(Static cut)_

Lindsay was playing with her hair, overjoyed to have it back. "Hannah and Aldan told me to vote for Isabella. I didn't get it, she seemed really nice." She frowns. "But Aldan," she rubs her temple, "is just so convincing." She let out a nervous sigh.

_(Static cut)_

Izzy cackled. "Heather is pure evil! Izzy just knows it! Aidan would be my first choice, but we've already voted out two guys and one girl; and voting out her would even it out. Izzy likes fairness, dang it!"

_(Static cut)_

Noah looked up from his book and shook his head. "You guys shouldn't even be bothering to ask me at this point. I'll give you a hint: it starts with an 'A' and ends with a 'sshole'."

_(Static cut)_

Heather shrugged. "I don't know why Aidan asked us to vote out the person that we did, but I am not going to argue. I am annoyed with her just as much as he is. Izzy _has_ to go."

_(Static cut)_

Aidan smirked evilly. "Eliminating Izzy and Trent were only part of my plan. Their significant others, Leshawna and Noah are the arch nemesises of Heather and I. Weakening them emotionally will eventually weaken them physically. This will be their downfall."

He takes off his sunglasses and laughs. "Sorry, crazy girl, but you picked the wrong guy to fall in love with."

* * *

Votes:

Leshawna - Heather

Cody - Heather

Beth - Izzy

Lindsay - Izzy

Izzy - Heather

Noah - Aidan

Heather - Izzy

Aidan - Izzy

...

Izzy: 4

Heather: 3

Aidan: 1

...

Eliminated: Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Izzy.

...

* * *

...

...

...

End of Chapter Six.

...

This is the shortest chapter that I have ever written for this story. That disappoints me. However, I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, because it had been a long while since I updated.

Again, sorry about that!

I would also like to apologize to all Izzy fans. She is my fifth favorite character, so I will be missing her, too. But, I can't always eliminate my least favorites. Trent, Gwen, and Owen had to go.

I eliminated her solely for the purpose of drama. Izzy was eliminated early, came back, and made it far, so I consider her average when it comes to placement in TDI.

The reviews are seriously appreciated guys, I love them so much! You guys rock!

Thanks!


	7. Up the Creek

All the rights and characters (except for one, see below) belong to their respective creators, not me. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. If I did own it, Cody would have made it a lot farther on Total Drama Island. No profit is made by the creation of this fan fiction.

The only character I own here is Aidan. He is based off me in terms of name and looks, but our personalities could not be more different. He replaces Justin, and is therefore on the Screaming Gophers. Teams will stay the same, as will challenges. The differences (challenge wins, elimination, relationships, etc.) will play out.

Why exactly did I vote Izzy off so early on in the game? Why, for drama of course! Don't get mad; 'drama' is the second word in the gosh darn title! Anyway, despite her early departure, she will still leave a significant impact on the game.

It seems that a lot of you were impressed with the last chapter. Honestly, I thought it was the worst chapter that I have written. I am just happy you guys liked it; that made my day.

I am not entirely sure how often the updates will be. They could be anywhere from once every two or three days or once a week. Like I always say, I am super busy with school, basketball, play rehearsal, and student government... jeez, I'm busy.

Another thing that really makes me feel awesome is the praise I get for Aidan's character. You guys have said he brings more drama than Justin ever would, that you guys like him, and how he is realistic and you could see him being a real character. That means a lot to me, guys!

Now, on with the show!

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: Up the Creek

* * *

Chris Maclean stood on the Dock of Shame and pulled down on his blue jacket.

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

"After a very sad and depressing campfire ceremony, the remaining seventeen contestants ended up confessing their deepest fears to one another one by one. Doesn't it just warm your heart to see teens getting so close together?

"I know that it warms my heart. In fact, it warms my heart so much, that I dedicated that days challenge to their fears. Aren't I awesome? Let's just say that the campers were less than thrilled to learn about the challenge.

"We saw many of the campers step up to the plate and face their fears, such as Ezekiel and Aidan. The home schooled prairie boy eventually kicked his fear in the groin, while our devious rich boy kissed his! Wow

"Other, such as Cody and Geoff, were unable to conquer their phobias. The poor geek had garbage blown up all over him. The party animal was so scared of the hail I sent to him, he was cowering under the docks. Wimps!

"In the end, the Killer Bass won again, when Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Harold, and DJ were able to face their fears. Only Noah, Aidan, Beth, Lindsay, and Heather were able to face their fears for their team.

"At the campfire ceremony that night, it came down to Heather and Izzy, which was shocking, considering that they both faced their fears. In an even _more _shocking twist, Izzy was the Gopher voted out that night! Too bad, so sad, crazy girl!

"But she did not leave without planting a kiss on Noah's lips. Noah's! Out of all the things that went on that day, that shocked me the most, seriously! Noah! Out of all the guys on her team...

"Never mind! Anyway, what will the challenge be today that the campers will have to face? Will the Screaming Gophers pull it together and win a challenge after a terrible losing streak? Will more couples form? And who will be voted off tonight? Find out right now...

"On Total... Drama... Island!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're good to go!)_

* * *

**(In the Bass boy's cabin)**

Ezekiel groaned as he forced himself to get out of bed. He looked around to see if anybody else on his team was up, but nobody was. He shrugged and began to get dressed for the day. The prairie boy opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans.

As he tried to pull them up, he was startled by a loud thump, shortly followed by an "Ow!"

He looked over to see Tyler, lying down on the ground. He moaned and rubbed his head.

"You okay?" Ezekiel asked as he helped his friend up, trying not to laugh.

The jock in red nodded. "Yeah, I just fell out of bed. I was having a crazy dream."

"What was is about, eh?" Ezekiel asked curiously.

Tyler grinned like a pervert. "Well," he stretched his arms, "let's just say that it involved one of the ladies here."

"I don't get it."

"What do you mean, dude?" he asked. After he put a minute of thought into it, he chuckled. "I forgot, you don't really get teen lingo yet."

"Didn't you say that you and Harold were going to help me out with that, eh?" Ezekiel reminded him.

He smacked his forehead. "Crap. Man, I completely forgot. Listen, during the challenge today, Harold and I will be helping you out. I swear."

"Thanks, eh."

"No problem!"

Geoff yawned and smacked his head on the ceiling. He let out a cry of pain and clutched his head in agony.

"Man, these beds are a total pain," the party animal complained.

"They're not the bad, eh," shrugged Ezekiel, "they feel about the same as my beds back home. Actually, they feel a bit comfier."

The blonde boy raised a brow. "Really, dude? These feel like they have hay in them or something."

"Well," Ezekiel chuckled, "that's what my bed is stuffed with, eh."

Tyler and Geoff burst out laughing, which confused their friend quite a bit. "What's so funny, guys?"

"Nothing," the jock wiped a tear, "it's just the things you say make my day."

"Oh."

Tyler noticed something. "Where's DJ?"

* * *

**(In the Gopher boy's cabin)**

There was another argument going on in the Gopher's cabin on the boy's side. The only difference from how it usually went was who the two sides of the dispute were. Instead of Noah and Aidan, the bookworm was arguing with someone else.

"I am telling you," Noah spat, "that the the better protagonist is that of Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko has a compelling story-line and and interesting background."

Cody just laughed and pointed a finger at his friend. "I am telling you that although Niko was a good character, he can not compare to CJ. He is not only a classic, but he is a real gangster. His story-line is great, too. Case closed!"

"You're just nostalgic," scoffed Noah.

"And you're just going with the better graphics," Cody retorted. "IV is superior in every way imaginable when it comes to graphics, hands down. But San Andreas has the best plot!"

Noah smirked. "Huh, who knew? They were right."

"What do you mean?"

"Ignorance is bliss."

"Okay, you know what?" a voice boomed from under the covers. "Will you two shut up, I am exhausted."

"Why?" asked Cody. "We all went to bed pretty early last night."

Aidan shook his head. "I was out last night talking with someone."

"Your girlfriend?" suggested Noah.

"Heather is not my girlfriend!" Aidan objected.

"Sure."

The rich boy glared at his adversary. "Look, pal; we are just friends. We may have a lot in common and we are the only person on this island that the other can stand, but I could never date her."

"What about last week's challenge?" Cody pointed out. "You had to ask her out, she said maybe, and then you guys had to kiss."

"Your point?"

Cody cracked his knuckles. "As an expert of infatuation, I guarantee that I know it when I see it."

"However, you can't see the lack thereof when it is towards you," Noah said, grinning wildly. "It's the opposite with Mr. Rich over here," he pointed to Aidan, who was fuming, "who can't tell that a girl likes him."

"Screw you," both Cody and Aidan hissed at the same time.

Noah got up and began to walk out the door. "You are both pissed and embarrassed, my work here is done."

Before he closed the door behind him, he quickly added. "And the fact that you assumed that I was talking about Heather when I said 'your girlfriend' earlier only proves my point. I never specified, but you did."

"He's got you there, dude," Cody smiled as Noah walked out the door.

"Shove it, nerd."

* * *

**(In the Gopher girl's cabin)**

Normally, Heather would be woken up by the sun shining in her face or the loud bullhorn, courtesy of Chris. Only today was different. Today, she was woken up by a hard slap to the face. She woke up and cried out in pain.

When she looked around to see the attacker, she clutched her cheek. "What the hell, Leshawna?"

"You know exactly why I did that," snapped Leshawna.

"I don't, actually," confirmed Heather, "would you care to enlighten me."

"You voted out Trent in the camping challenge!"

Heather just laughed. "Please, I had nothing against that Elvis wannabee."

"Maybe not," glared the large sister, "but you had something against me."

"It wasn't even my idea to get him voted out; it was Aidan's. I insisted that he would be a valuable player," she tapped her chin, "perhaps even a future ally. But he seemed convinced that he was a threat."

The gangster girl was furious now. "Then that rich punk is going down!"

"No, you are-"

The shouts and jeers from Leshawna and Heather were disrupted by a loud shrieking coming from the other side of the room.

"Lindsay, will you shut up?" the queen bee shouted, covering her ears.

"I-I-I," she sobbed, "I had the worst nightmare ever."

Beth also seemed to be woken up by the terrifying screams from her friend, as she fell out of bed and landed on her back.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay and Beth both asked each other at the same time.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Leshawna asked, patting her back.

* * *

**(In the Bass girl's cabin)**

Eva was the last to wake up for the girls on her team. Even though she would not be classified as one, as a normal teenager, Eva liked to sleep in late. She looked around the room to see if the rest of her team was up yet.

To her left were Katie and Sadie, who were gibbering about the newest _Twilight_ movie that they were going to see once the school year started.

The fitness buff noticed that Bridgette was absent.

"Not that I care, but have either of you seen Surfer Girl?" Eva asked with her arms crossed.

"Nope," shrugged Sadie, "she wasn't here when I woke up."

Katie shook her head. "Me neither."

Then, as if on cue, Bridgette entered the cabin.

"Why were you out so early?" inquired Eva.

Bridgette blushed and rubbed her shoulder. "DJ and I went out for an early morning walk around the lake."

"Oooo!" Katie and Sadie cooed at the same time.

"Did you guys kiss?" the thinner girl suggested with a grin.

"What?" Bridgette stammered. "No, we just talked. We were discussing what we like to do, our lives at school, and why we joined the show; stuff like that."

"They kissed," Katie and Sadie came to the conclusion in unison.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Ezekiel tapped his fingers nervously. "I really hope that Tyler and Harold can teach me how to be cool, eh. The girl I like on the team would be so impressed!" He sighs. "But I doubt that she would be interested in a hoser like me."

_(Static cut)_

Aidan was sitting with his arms crossed and with a hard glare on his face. "That nerd thinks that I am truly infatuated with a girl like Heather? Ha! The very thought of that makes me laugh. Ha!"

_(Static cut)_

Heather sneered at the camera. "Leshawna is going _down._"

_(Static cut)_

Bridgette sighed and cried out, "We didn't kiss!"

* * *

The remaining sixteen contestants were gathered at Lake Wawanakwa. While most of the campers were talking to each other or trying to choke down their food, Leshawna and Beth were consoling Lindsay who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Leshawna patted her back. "Don't worry, girl. It was just a nightmare. No guy would _ever _dare to hit you; at least while I'm not around."

"Yeah," Beth nodded, smiling up at her friend. "If you need to talk about it, jutht come to uth and we'll make you feel better, okay?"

The blonde girl gave a weak smile to her two team mates, which they both returned.

"Killer Bass, Screaming Gophers," Chris shouted, "today's challenge is a true, good, old-fashioned summer camp experience: a canoe trip."

Aidan scoffed. "Is that it?"

"No," Chris shook his head. "You will go with a partner or two and get into a canoe. After you reach your destination, Bony Island, you must go onto the beach and portage throw the treacherous, dense jungle!"

"We've gotta pour what?" asked a very confused Geoff.

"Por_tage_."

No response.

"Dude, walk with your canoe."

"Oh."

The host shrugged off the party boy's ignorance and continued on. "When you arrive to the other side of the island, you will build a rescue fire that will be judged by me."

"Too easy," smirked Aidan.

"Move, campers, move!" Chris shouted as the teenagers raced to their canoes.

"Oh wait," he added in, "don't take anything of the island or you will be cursed forever."

Eva snickered. "You believe in those stupid superstitions, Maclean?"

"Of course," Chris said, "legend has it that Bony Island was once part of Wawanakwa Island. But one night, thirty years ago tonight to be exact, but when the campers woke up the next morning, it had formed its own island.

"The next morning, a young lady decided to take a tiki idol doll from the island, and the next morning, she was dead in her bed. They called 9-1-1, but once the ambulances got there, her body was gone.

"Now, get into your canoes and have some fun!"

* * *

DJ was not normally good at talking to girls. But when he was with Bridgette, everything he said just came natural to him. Part of the reason was because they had so much in common, but the other part was that she was just as nervous as he was.

"Do you want to be my partner?" the gentle giant asked, offering a sheepish smile.

"I would love to," Bridgette replied warmly.

"Cool," DJ said as he grabbed a pair of life jackets for the two.

The surfer girl looked up at DJ as she put hers on. "It will give us a great chance to finish up our conversation from this morning."

_"Don't screw this up, DJ," _he told himself. _"It's your chance to impress her."_

_"Don't screw this up, Bridgette,"_ she told herself. _"It's your chance to impress him."_

Katie and Sadie had ran to the same canoe at the same time. Most people would not make a big deal of this, but Katie and Sadie were not most people.

"Oh my gosh," the chubbier girl gushed, "we went for the same canoe. We, like, think alike!"

"I know!" Katie nodded in agreement.

Then, in unison, the two girls squealed, "EEEEEEEEEE!"

"Will you two please shut your mouths?" Eva roared.

Tyler walked up to Ezekiel and Harold, who were already putting on their life jackets and heading to their canoe, and put his arms around both of them.

"Mind if I join you guys?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," smiled Harold.

"Why not, eh?" Ezekiel said at the same time.

Geoff and Eva were soon the only members of their team that have yet to be partnered up. They exchanged an awkward glance and shrugged. The two grabbed their life jackets and went in the last remaining canoe for their team.

"So, uh," the party man scratched his head, "I guess we're partners."

"Yup," Eva grunted.

Noah approached Cody, who was having a difficult time putting on his life jacket.

"Do you want some help with that?" the bookworm asked sarcastically.

"I'm good, but thanks," Cody replied with an equal amount of sarcasm. "Would you care to be my partner so we can finish our debate?"

"Of course."

When Aidan walked over to Heather, he couldn't help but laugh. The queen bee was having a rather hard time pulling her canoe out to the water.

"Does the lady want some help?" he mused.

"Eat me," she said.

"Maybe later, when the cameras aren't watching," Aidan grinned widely.

"You're disgusting."

Aidan chuckled. "I can't be that disgusting based on the way that you kissed me yesterday, sweetheart."

"Ugh!"

"We're riding together though, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Leshawna had helped Beth and Lindsay with their canoe; the former was too weak, and the later was afraid of chipping a nail. The blonde was so lazy that she was sitting in the canoe as Leshawna pulled her.

"You guys mind if I ride with you?" she asked, grunting. "I don't feel as though my other options are very decent."

"Sure," smiled Lindsay.

"Of course!" Beth chimed in at the same time.

* * *

Now that they had all been partnered up, the sixteen contestants were in their canoes in the water, waiting for the signal to go. Chris Maclean stood on the shore with a cheesy grin on his face.

"All right," he shouted, "campers get ready..." his tone changed to a whisper, "paramedics on standby," he was now back to his normal tone, "and GO!"

On 'go', he had shot a bullet into the air with a concealed pistol he had. A poor seagull fell from the sky and landed at Chris' feet.

"That's going to provoke some angry e-mails," he sighed as he watched the campers speed off in their canoes.

* * *

Ezekiel, who was sitting in the front of his canoe, looked back at his friends with an eager smile. "So, you guys said you would teach me how to speak like a regular teen and how to get buff?"

"Of course, man," Tyler replied, "let's get started."

"Since we're kind of restricted in terms of exercise at the moment," Harold pointed out, "I'd say we should start on 'teen speak'."

"For starters, you have to know how to talk to girls. But you have to understand that every girl is different," Tyler explained, earning a nod from Ezekiel. "So who do you like?"

The home schooled teen tapped his fingers and chuckled nervously. "Promise you won't laugh, okay?" Both boys nodded. "Sadie."

"She's totally your type, man," Tyler smiled as he pat his friend's back. "I think she might like you two."

His cheeks were now as red as the jock's track jacket.

"A girl like Sadie," Harold thought for a minute, tapping his chin. "That might be tough. How about if you tell her that she is really thin? Her confidence about that is probably pretty low."

Tyler stared at Harold for a few seconds. "Oh man, Harold," he said, smiling at him, "are you a psychologist?"

"Well, I do sometimes read these things," Harold admitted, smiling proudly. "My sister has a lot of 'feelings' magazines in the bathroom, and after reading a lot of them, I think I have a good grasp on the psyche of the male and female."

"You read girly magazines, dude?" Tyler raised a brow.

After realizing what he had said, the lanky nerd smacked himself on the forehead, muttering "gosh" under his breath. Tyler just laughed.

"So, I should compliment her?" asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah, bro," nodded Tyler, "girls love that stuff."

Meanwhile, over by the Screaming Gophers, Heather and Aidan were away from their group, although close enough not to be isolated from them.

"About our strategy," Heather started.

"What about it?" asked a rather confused Aidan.

"I think we might need a different approach."

Aidan was a bit taken back by this. Nobody had ever once thought of taking a different approach with his ideas, especially not some girl. It took a bit of will power to hold back his iron fist from smacking Heather in the face for making such a remark.

_"Don't hit her," _he told himself, _"unlike Lindsay, she will probably complain to somebody about it."_

"I'm listening."

"Instead of eliminating all of out strongest players when we are barely near the merge," she said, "I say that we eliminate some weak players so we can maybe win a challenge."

To him, it was an awful plan. If they had kept their strong players, they would likely be around by the time to teams were merged, so they would be even more difficult to defeat.

"You know," he said syrupy, "that is an _excellent_ plan that you've got there, Heather."

"I know," she grinned. "So there is just one more thing I have to ask you."

"What's that?"

Heather turned him around and looked him in the eyes. "What was it that you said to Lindsay two weeks ago? She has no objections whatsoever now."

The rich teen bit his lip. "I am just persuasive."

Noah and Cody were similarly discussing their strategy for the game. Like Heather and Aidan, they both had different approaches to how they play the game._  
_

"I think that the best course of action," Cody explained, "is to get everyone to like you. That way, nobody will vote you off."

"I disagree," Noah said dryly. "In my opinion, the most obvious choice is to stay hidden. Don't appear too strong or you will be perceived as a threat; but don't appear too weak either, or they will vote you out in a heartbeat."

Cody tapped his chin for a moment and shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

"Thank you."

After a minute of awkward silence, Cody decided to break the ice again and speak. "Hey, Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to form an alliance?"

The cynic looked at his friend as if he were crazy. "Why exactly would we do that?"

"Lindsay, Aidan, Heather, and Beth already have an alliance. Why can't we? If we do, maybe we can finally vote them out."

Noah shook his head. "You are forgetting one crucial thing: there are four of them and there would be two of us. Even if we could convince Leshawna to vote for us, that would still be a four-three vote.

"Then, after one of us is eliminated, it is a four-two vote, and so on..."

"How about we do our best to win the challenges and never lose?" he suggested with a grin.

"I like that idea better," Noah replied.

Leshawna had to deal with the constant chatter from Lindsay and Beth. The entire ride had been nonstop jabber about boys and clothes; and frankly, Leshawna could not take much more of it.

"Can you believe it, Brenda? I got those shoes for _fifteen dollars_." Lindsay gushed.

"That'th tho cool, Lindthay!" Beth smiled.

"I know, _right_?" Lindsay asked, nodding.

"How's about we talk about something else?" Leshawna groaned desperately.

Beth bit her lip. "Do you want to talk more about your nightmare, Lindthay?" she asked softly.

The blonde girl hesitated at first, but she eventually nodded.

"Who was it, anyway?" Leshawna demanded to know.

"Oh, um," Lindsay stammered nervously, "I'm not sure. I guess it was just some imaginary dream-boy."

The sister with soul shrugged. "If you say so, sweetheart."

Katie and Sadie were neither discussing their strategy or their horrid nightmares of boys beating them. However, their subject did have something to do with boys; in fact, boys were the subject.

"It is so cute," the chubbier girl gushed, "how you are crushing on him."

"Don't say his name out loud," Katie hushed.

"Oopsie," Sadie giggled, "sorry."

The thinner girl smiled. "Well, how about we talk about _your_ crush, Sadie?"

Sadie gasped. "Oh my gosh, we totally should!"

"Ezekiel is, like, such a sweetie," Katie said, with her friend smiling and nodding, "he is polite, helpful, and the way he doesn't know slang is..."

"So cute!" the two finished at the same time.

"You should totally ask him out!"

"No, that's the guy's job."

"Oh, right. Duh!"

DJ was struggling to get the right words out when he was speaking to Bridgette. So far, he had mixed up "sports" and "snorts", "animals" and "abacus", and "car" and "bar".

The gentle giant particularly was flushing at the last part. He had to explain to Bridgette how he was looking to buy a Prius, as opposed to a tavern.

"So, Bridgette," he smiled warmly, "why did you sign up for the show?"

"To spread the message of cosmic love and body surfing," she replied, "what about you?"

He blushed. "I want to help move my mom back to Jamaica."

"That is the sweetest thing I ever heard," Bridgette cooed, "your mother is lucky to have you as a son."

"So is your mom," DJ patted her shoulder. The surfer girl gave him a look and realized what he had said. "I mean, but instead of son, I mean daughter."

"I knew what you meant, sweetie," Bridgette playfully punched his arm.

Eva and Geoff had gone the entire ride without saying a single word to each other. Their different interest and lake of previous interactions had led to this and made the atmosphere even more awkward.

_"Awkward silence," _Geoff sighed to himself.

* * *

Finally, the contestants had arrived to the shore, one by one. After all of them had arrived, Chris Maclean appeared from high above in his helicopter. The wind blowing around had knocked Bridgette in DJ's arms, causing both of them to blush madly.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted.

Noah threw his hands up in the air in protest. "What are you talking about? We didn't go anywhere!"

The handsome host shook his head. "These kids just don't get television..."

"Get on with the challenge!" Heather snapped.

"Okay, okay," Chris groaned. "You must portage, which means walk with your canoe over your head, for you more dense campers (you know who you are) to the other side of the island. There, you must build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. GO!"

"This is going to be easy," smirked Geoff as he lifted his canoe up.

"Too easy," Eva nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Chris sat with his legs crossed and cackled like a maniac. "I neglected to inform the campers of the many carnivorous animals that are native to Bony Island. Actually, most of them are not from here. We flew them in for this special occasion."

* * *

With the Killer Bass in the front of the pack, with the Screaming Gophers following shortly behind, the sixteen contestants were carrying their canoes over their head with their partners through the jungle.

"Has anyone ever done a mirage before?" inquired Geoff.

"Portage," corrected Noah.

"That too."

The egghead rolled his eyes, which became very wide just seconds later.

"What is it?" asked Cody, who was right next to him.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-" Noah stuttered.

Aidan grabbed the nerd by the collar and glowered at him. "Spit it out, bookworm," he demanded.

"BEAVERS!"

Noah desperately pointed to about ten feet in front of everyone. Although shocked that they had not seen it before, they dismissed this thought and proceeded to run like hell.

"Why do those beavers look as if they are from the ice age?" Harold cried, running.

"Heck if I know," Tyler groaned as he sprinted as fast as he could.

"IT'S BITING MY LEG!" screeched Lindsay.

* * *

After they had finally outrun the beast, the campers had faced a fork in the road. Unsure of what to do, the Killer Bass turned to Eva and the Screaming Gophers to Aidan.

"What do you think we should do?" Geoff asked his partner.

"Left," she said simply, "it looks wider."

Geoff raised a brow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It will make it easier for us to navigate through," she reasoned

"I still don't see how-"

"Just go," Eva grunted.

The Killer Bass obeyed and followed Eva down the trail, not knowing what they were about to face.

"Looks like we're going right," Aidan nodded as he began to head down that direction.

Noah stopped him. "Excuse me, but why exactly should we listen to you?"

"I have experience in the woods, dork," Aidan pushed the nerd's chest, "so unless you want to be bear bait like the bass, I would suggest listening to me."

Lindsay smiled politely at Noah. "Alex is right. I mean, if he's right, then we should go right?"

Several eyes rolled at her comment.

"Are you seriously that dense?" muttered Noah.

Regardless of how or why she agreed with him, Aidan ventured forth. "It looks like somebody agrees with me. Let's head right, my team!"

"Your team?" Noah snorted.

"Your team?" Heather glared, at the same time.

Aidan chuckled and put his arm around Heather. "I meant _our _team," he grinned.

The raven haired beauty blushed madly.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Heather glared at the camera. "I don't care what anyone says, I do not have a crush on Aidan. He is nothing more than a friend, an ally." She bit her lip nervously and looked to the side.

_(Static cut)_

Aidan smirked. "I could tell from the beginning that Heather was into me. Obviously, the feeling is not mutual. She is nothing more than an ally, a useful one at that. I will keep her riding along, until she has outlived her usefulness.

"Who knows when that will be? It could be next week, could be right after the merge, or it could be in the final four. Who knows?"

* * *

The Killer Bass had been walking for a while, and quite frankly, they were getting tired of the seemingly endless walking.

"Are we there yet?" complained Ezekiel.

"My feet hurt," whined Sadie.

"I think I saw another beaver," whimpered Harold.

Eva just shook her head and looked at the three. "Shut up."

Tyler took his hand away from the canoe for a moment to tap Ezekiel on the shoulder. Once he got the home schooled boy's attention, he greeted him with a welcoming smile.

"So, dude," he said, "this is a decent workout for you to do."

"Plus, when you were working the oars," Harold added in, "that probably helped a lot, too."

"I can almost see your guns popping out," Tyler said with a smirk.

Ezekiel seemed to be very confused. "What? I didn't bring any of my arms, eh. I left them all at home. I guessed they would be forbidden."

The jock and the nerd just laughed, which Ezekiel did not understand. He assumed that it was just another part of the teen language that he was not yet familiar with.

"Alright," Tyler said in between laughs, "first lesson: you've gotta learn some teen lingo. I'm going to say a phrase, and you tell me what you think it means, alright?"

The prairie boy nodded.

"Get to first base."

"Baseball."

"What's up?"

"I think I see a bird."

"Dough."

"Cooking."

Tyler shook his head. "Okay, we've got some work to do, bro. 'Get to first base' means to make out with a girl, but with all your clothes on. 'Second base' refers to making out with a girl, but in your undies. 'Third base'... well, I'm sure you've had that talk with your dad."

"You're disgusting," Eva spat.

He ignored the comment and continued to explain to Ezekiel where he had gone wrong. "'What's up?' means, how are you doing, or what's new?

"And dough... means money."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Ezekiel sighed and looked down, disappointed. "I can speak eight languages: English, French, German, Japanese, Spanish, Russian, Greek, and even Latin! But, I can not speak teen."

* * *

The Screaming Gophers, who had taken the opposite trail of the Killer Bass, may have been much better of in terms of how well they were getting through the woods, but they were doing terribly when it came to getting along.

"You're ignorant," spat Noah.

"You're arrogant," retorted Aidan.

"My dog is probably smarter than you."

"My pet fish probably gets more girls than you."

"Cody probably gets more girls than you."

"HEY!" the nerd shouted in protest. "I resent that!"

Aidan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Whatever. Go on, think that. I've had plenty of girlfriends."

"Name one."

"Irrelevant," Aidan muttered.

* * *

Finally, after a long few hours of arguing and running away from wild creatures, both the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers had reached the other side of the beach and were about to begin their fires.

Above them, Chris appeared in his helicopter, again.

"It's time for the second part of the challenge!" he exclaimed. "You guys must work together with your team to build a rescue fire. They will, as I said before, be judged by me. You have ten minutes. Ready? GO!"

Eva turned to her team. "We're going to need a lot of wood. Find some, now!"

After the fitness buff gave her orders, Harold seriously panicked and grabbed the paddles to the canoes, tossing him in the fire.

Let's just say that Eva was not pleased with her team mate's actions.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she roared as she grabbed him by the arms and shook him uncontrollably. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITHOUT PADDLES? YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry!" he stammered in apology.

"'Sorry' isn't going to get us to the shore, now is it?" Eva snarled.

Bridgette was unhappy with all the fighting. She cautiously approached Eva and patted her gently on the back. Surprisingly, Bridgette did not lose her arm.

"It was an accident," she said, feeling sorry for the poor nerd, who was looking devastated. "But at least we got a decent fire going."

As if on cue, the Screaming Gopher's fire grew to the size of a house, which caused many members of both teams to cry out in fear. DJ and Bridgette hugged each other for support, as did Katie and Sadie.

"How the hell did they do that?" Eva cried out in annoyance.

Noah smirked as he revealed that he had a concealed lighter with him. His team (even Aidan, to an extent) were praising him for his actions, chanting his name.

"Where did you get that lighter?" Heather demanded to know.

"Yeah," Leshawna said, nodding, "you don't exactly seem like the kind of person that would carry a lighter around. You're kind of... uptight."

The bookworm shot a glare at the large sister and snarled. "I found it over by the campfire pit after the dodge ball challenge. I guess one of the Killer Bass dropped it."

"Probably Duncan's," Heather scoffed, "that criminal."

Cody shrugged. He decided to change the subject and called out to Chris. "So, who won the fire building contest?"

"I declare that the Screaming Gophers win the first part of the challenge," he shouted, "now, you must race back to Wawanakwa Island. The first team back wins immunity!"

"You keep switching between calling it 'immunity' and 'invincibility', which is it?" Aidan asked out loud.

"'Immunibility'?" suggested Tyler.

"'Invincity'?" pondered Ezekiel.

The host, who was still in his helicopter, shrugged. "It differs depending on how I feel."

Now that the rules had been set in place, Chris flew off in his helicopter back to the island.

Eva shot a glower at Harold, who looked very disappointed in himself. "What are we going to do without paddles?"

Silence.

"Does NOBODY have ideas?" she muttered, very angry. She sighed and shook her head. "Now, we are going to lose this challenge because of _you,_ Harold!"

"Too bad, so sad," Aidan smirked as he began to paddle of with Heather.

"You are _so_ going home tonight," barked Eva, who had turned back to Harold.

Ezekiel was tired of seeing his friend be berated for something that was clearly an accident. Going against his better judgement, he marched over to Eva and had a nasty look on his face.

"Why don't you just calm down, eh?" he cried out in frustration.

"You're not defending him, are you?" Eva dared him to reply.

"Yes, I am," he nodded firmly, "now, I suggest that you do leave him alone, or I could convince everyone on the team to vote you off. Okay, eh?"

Eva considered this for a moment. She could either calmly reply to him or throttle him. Thankfully for Ezekiel and Eva's lawyers, she chose the former.

"Fine," she grumbled. She turned to Harold. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Although he was sure it was not sincere, Ezekiel nodded and patted Harold on the back.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Eva had her arms crossed. "Harold is going _down_!"

_(Static cut)_

Harold sighed. "I am going down..."

* * *

When the Killer Bass did not return within a few hours, Chris began to worry. Beth had informed him that they Harold had burned their paddles and they were unable to return to shore.

Chris found this hilarious and suggested to the Screaming Gophers that he leave them there. They objected, much to Chris' disappointment.

"Fine," he muttered, "we'll send a rescue chopper."

He turned to the Screaming Gophers. "Alright, not only do you guys win immunity for tonight's vote, but the Killer Bass also have to do your dishes for the next two weeks. Bonus!"

They started cheering and pumping their fists up in the air. "Noah! Noah! Noah!" they chanted.

* * *

The remaining nine members of the Killer Bass. were gathered at the campfire ceremony that night. Chris Maclean stood at the front with a tray of marshmallows sitting on the oil drum.

"Killer Bass," he sighed, "what happened to your winning streak? I must say, I am disappointed. But at the same time, I am impressed. I did not expect you guys to end up being the superior team."

Eva rolled her eyes. "That completely helps build our self-esteem. Thanks."

"No problem," Chris winked, apparently completely missing his sarcasm. "Anyway, you know all the rules. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only eight marshmallows on this plate.

"When I call out your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immedietly report to the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers.

"That means that you are out of the contest, and you can't come back...

"EVER!"

Chris paused for a moment before he continued. "The first marshmallow goes to... Ezekiel."

The prairie boy smiled and claimed his tasty treat.

"Bridgette."

She gasped in delight and grabbed DJ's hand. She then walked up to the oil drum and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Tyler."

The jock cheered and ran up to get his marshmallow, although tripping on the way.

"Katie."

The thinner girl squealed and skipped to her team mates.

"Sadie."

She smiled, as did her best friend. The two embraced when Sadie walked up to get her marshmallow.

"Geoff."

The party animal nodded, adjusted his hat, and claimed his marshmallow.

"DJ."

Both the gentle giant and Bridgette smiled at this. He walked up and hugged her, eating both of their marshmallows, on account of her being a vegetarian.

Only Eva and Harold were left. Harold shot a nervous glance at the fitness buff, who glared at him.

"Now then," Chris said, "the final marshmallow of the night... goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Eva."

She ran up to get her marshmallow and at her marshmallow slowly, mocking Harold. The nerd was upset and sat slumped in his seat. Ezekiel and Tyler were also noticeably surprised.

"How could you guys vote off him instead of Eva?" Tyler demanded to know.

Eva smacked her forehead. "Do you suffer amnesia? He lost the challenge for us!"

"So what," he grumbled with his arms crossed, "he is a lot nicer than you."

"Do you want to lose your arm?" Eva roared.

Harold sighed. "Guys, it's okay. I messed up, and I will take the blame for it. The Dock of Shame awaits for me."

Before he went, he hugged Tyler and Ezekiel.

"I'm going to miss you, bro," frowned the home schooled boy.

"Me, too," nodded Harold.

Tyler smiled at him. "See you around, buddy."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'll miss you guys."

The nerd collected his things and walked down the Dock of Shame without saying another word. He waved to his former team mates as the Boat of Losers sped off into the distance.

Chris turned and faced the audience. ""Tune in next week to Total... Drama... Island!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Eva shook her head. "Harold has it coming. Not only is he extremely annoying, but he also lost the challenge for us today! He is going home!"

_(Static cut)_

Ezekiel had just finished picking his nose. He was shocked to see that the camera was rolling and blushed nervously. He wiped his finger on the side of the door. He tapped his fingers together and chuckled sheepishly.

"Um," he stammered, "I vote for Eva. She was being rather harsh to Harold today."

_(Static cut)_

Bridgette sighed and frowned. "Harold is a really sweet guy. I really don't want to vote for him, but he _did_ lose the challenge for us today..."

_(Static cut)_

DJ scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Harold, bro. Someone's got to go, and you lost us the challenge. No hard feelings, right?"

_(Static cut)_

Geoff shrugged. "Man, losing today was such a downer. I really thought that we were going to win again." He smiled lightly. "It's all good, though. Anyway, Harold has to go. The guy lost us the challenge."

_(Static cut)_

Tyler was very angry, a rare thing for him. "I normally do not get mad," he spoke, "but if someone messes with my friends, they go down! See you later, Eva!"

_(Static cut)_

Katie and Sadie, once again, stood next to each other. "I'm voting for Harold. He, like, lost the challenge!" Katie frowned.

Sadie gasped in delight. "Me too!"

_(Static cut)_

Harold sighed and shook his head. "I messed up big time today. I wouldn't be surprised if they voted me off. In fact, because of my performance today, I have decided to vote myself off. Honor is my most important value."

* * *

Votes:

Ezekiel - Eva

Eva - Harold

Katie - Harold

Sadie - Harold

Tyler - Eva

Bridgette - Harold

DJ - Harold

Geoff - Harold

Harold - Harold

...

Harold: 7

Eva: 2

...

Eliminated: Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Izzy, Harold.

...

* * *

...

...

...

End of Chapter Seven.

...

Again, sorry to all fans of Harold. I am one myself. :(

The reason he was eliminated was because I predicted that he would be eliminated had the Killer Bass lost this challenge in the actual show. I would have probably voted for him myself, had I been in the Bass' position.

Again, I apologize for taking so long to get this out. I am busy with school work and stuff. Oh, and you should all be delighted to know that my report card went online. I got on the honor roll! I am so happy! :D

Happy Thanksgiving to all!

The reviews are seriously appreciated guys, I love them so much! You guys rock!

Thanks!


	8. Paintball Deer Hunter

All the rights and characters (except for one, see below) belong to their respective creators, not me. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. If I did own it, not only would Tyler have been on Total Drama Action, but he and Lindsay's relationship would get more screen-time. No profit is made by the creation of this fan fiction.

The only character I own here is Aidan. He is based off me in terms of name and looks, but our personalities could not be more different. He replaces Justin, and is therefore on the Screaming Gophers. Teams will stay the same, as will challenges. The differences (challenge wins, elimination, relationships, etc.) will play out.

Why was Harold voted out? Although he made it about halfway in the original show, I felt that he would be the logical choice had the Killer Bass lost the challenge that episode. Many of you are disappointed about him going... well, so am I.

I am happy to declare that as of the previous chapter, I have reached **fifty thousand words**. I am happy that I have already made it this far. I am about one-third done with this already, and that means I will have about 150,000 words or more by the end of the story.

Again, I apologize for the skimpiness of the updates. I am quite a busy man, mind you.

It has been about two weeks since the last one... I apologize for that... This chapter is almost eight thousand words... and I am just trying to get it there... at least I admit it... Yup. Three more words.

Now, on with the show!

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter Eight**: Paintball Deer Hunter

* * *

Chris Maclean stood on the Dock of Shame, as he always did on Total Drama Island.

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

"After the usual fighting that goes on in the cabins, both teams set out on a canoe trip to the deadly Bony Island. They went off into pairs or groups of three. The groups were: Tyler, Harold, and Ezekiel; Katie and Sadie; Bridgette and DJ; Geoff and Eva; Leshawna, Lindsay, and Beth; Cody and Noah; and Heather and Aidan.

"The groups were pretty interesting to watch, let me tell you. In the challenge, we saw DJ and Bridgette get closer together. Isn't that cute? We also saw Aidan and Heather continue to manipulate the contest. I love those kids!

"Ezekiel learned some teen speak from his good friends, Tyler and Harold. I am telling you, we are getting _very_ close to finding out who Katie's crush is. All we know so far is that he is on the other team. That narrows it down to Aidan, Noah, or Cody! Keep guessing!

"Later on, when the campers were told to build a rescue fire, Noah proved to his team that brains are necessary. Harold, however, completely messed up and burned his teams paddles, along with their chances of winning.

"Seriously, it cost a lot to get those rescue choppers out to them! I'm not made of money, you know! In the end, the Killer Bass lost and they were sentenced to one elimination ceremony. Not so shockingly, they voted out Harold. Sucks to be him.

"Now, there are a lot of questions that we will have answered in this episode. Will DJ and Bridgette officially get together? Will Aidan's alliance get someone else voted off? Will the Screaming Gophers win again? And who will be voted off in the most shocking bonfire ceremony yet!

"Find out right now on... Total... Drama... Island!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're good to go!)_

* * *

**(In the Gopher guy's cabin)**

That morning as the campers were still asleep, Chris flew over the cabins in his helicopter. As he passed, he began snickering and then busted out laughing. Down below, because of the loud sound of the helicopter, the campers were starting to freak out.

Inside the Screaming Gopher's cabin, on the guy's side, Aidan was woken up by the helicopter's noise. He gasped and immedietly sat up. However, he had hit his head on the ceiling in the process.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Maclean, what the hell? It's eight o' clock in the morning!"

"You should really be getting used to this by now," Noah remarked.

Aidan rolled his eyes. "That still doesn't justify him waking us up before the sun rises."

"First of all, the sun rose about two hours ago, secondly, you're an idiot," Noah spat.

"Shut up!"

Cody groaned in agony. He was still in bed, underneath the covers. The tech geek took his pillow and put it over his head.

"Can you guys stop fighting?" Cody begged. "It is really getting old."

Aidan chuckled. "Not as old as Noah's mom."

"Oh, a 'your mom' joke," Noah rolled his eyes, "you are so original."

"Get bent."

_"Just relax, Aidan," _he told himself, _"you are ten times better than he is. He is going home soon and you are going to win. Just relax."_

The rich teen put his arm around Noah and smiled. This confused him quite a bit, and he backed up a bit.

"Noah," he smiled, "I have been a jerk to you since the show began. How about I make it up to you. I will vote with you in tonight's ceremony, if we lose."

"How do I know that you are genuine?" questioned Noah. "And what happens if we win?"

Aidan bit his lip. "I swear on my life," he nodded, "and if we win, then I will convince the Killer Bass to vote off someone of your choice."

After he carefully considered this, Noah shrugged. "Deal." The two shook hands.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Aidan laughed. "So, I let him go along thinking that my hatred for him has faded. I am also smart enough to know that he still hates me. However, if he is under the impression that I think that we are cool, that will have him let his guard down, which will be his downfall.

"I also hope that he chooses a strong member of the Killer Bass to eliminate if they lose. Noah is at least smart enough to do that."

* * *

**(In the Gopher girl's cabin)**

In the girl's side of the Screaming Gopher's cabin, Heather was so startled by the loud noise of the helicopter that she fell out of the bed and landed on the floor. Unfortunately for her, she was on the top bunk, so the fall was very hard.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her side.

"What's the matter?" Leshawna sneered. "Did the princess get hurt?"

Heather crossed her arms and shot a glare at Leshawna. "Okay, seriously, what the hell is your problem? I haven't said or done anything to you in the past week. What gives?"

"You voted out my beau," the large sister snapped, "and because of that, I will do everything I can to get you voted off."

"For the last time, voting off Trent was not my idea!" insisted Heather as she climbed back into her bed.

"Why should I believable your lying, cheating self?" Leshawna demanded to know.

Beth shook her head. "Would you guyth pleathe thop fighting?"

"No!" Heather shouted.

"No!" Leshawna screamed at the same time.

"What are you still yelling at me for that?" Heather huffed. "That was like four challenges ago. Just let it go already."

Leshawna sniffled and rolled up her sleeve. "I guess that your heart is so black that you don't know what love is like."

"You big-" Heather began.

But she never got to finish. One of Leshawna's pillows was thrown at Heather. The impact was so hard that Heather fell out of her bed again. The queen bee turned to Lindsay, who had a terrified look on her face the entire time during the fight.

"She is going down," she muttered to her friend.

"But I like Lequisha," Lindsay batted her eye lashes.

"Do you know?" Heather pursed her lips.

She nodded excitedly, smiling.

"Let me tell you about 'Lequisha'," Heather put her arm around the confused blonde girl.

* * *

**(In the outhouse confessional)**

Heather laughed, with her hair now done up in a ponytail. "Poor, innocent Lindsay. She always listens to what I say, but she always doesn't want to at first. But Aidan... I am still dying to know how he convinces her."

_(Static cut)_

Lindsay looks very sad. "I can't believe what Lewanda said about me... I thought we were friends!"

* * *

**(In the Bass guy's cabin)**

Geoff was frantically searching for his beloved hat. He have overturned tables, looked over mattresses and even looked in the girl's cabin. The latter had almost gotten his neck broken, courtesy of Eva.

He turned to DJ, who was putting on his skull cap.

"DJ, have you seen my lucky hat, man?" he asked desperately.

The gentle giant shook his head. "Nah, sorry, bro. I haven't seen it."

He turned to Ezekiel, who was adjusting his toque. "Zeke, bro, have you seen my lucky hat?"

The prairie boy shrugged and smiled at Geoff. "Sorry, Geoff. I don't know where it is, eh."

He turned to Tyler, who was putting on his headband. "Tyler, have you seen my lucky hat?"

Geoff turned to the camera man, who was sitting in the window. "Camera man dude, have _you_ seen my lucky hat?"

"No, nobody has seen your lucky hat, Geoff," the cameraman replied with a groan.

"Oh, damn!" Geoff snapped his fingers. "Everyone in this cabin has a piece of head-wear except for me."

* * *

**(In the outhouse confessional)**

Geoff sighed, and he was still without his hat. "Man, I've had that hat with me since I was eleven. Now, I just go and lose it. What kind of hat guy am I?"

* * *

**(In the Bass girl's cabin)**

Eva had lost it when she was woken up by the loud noises of the helicopter. When Bridgette had tried to calm her down, she had only been yelled at and threatened with a smack to the face. This startled the surfer girl, who was now cowering behind Sadie.

"Why will that man not let us sleep for God's sake?" the fitness buff demanded to know.

"I wish I could know," sighed Bridgette, "it will always drive me crazy wondering how someone could be so mean."

"Like Courtney," chuckled Eva.

"Or Heather," Katie added in.

"Or Aidan," Sadie suggested.

The chubbier girl smiled and leaned over to whisper something into Katie's ear. They then went into a fit of giggles. Eva was not pleased by this and stared at the two with her arms crossed.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Eva roared.

"She just said how you were like the people we mentioned," Katie replied, smiling. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she had done, but by then, it was too late. "Oops."

Poor Sadie was now running away from the angry, muscular girl, who was wielding a lamp.

Bridgette turned to Katie, who was looking very guilty. She patted her on the back and gave her a reassuring smile, which she happily returned.

* * *

**(In the outhouse confessional)**

Katie smiled. "Bridgette is like, so totally nice! I wish more people could be like her." She pauses to think for a minute. "Oh, and Sadie too, of course!"

_(Static cut)_

Bridgette frowned. "Eva can be really harsh sometimes. I wish she could be more like Katie. She is so calm." She pauses to think for a minute. "Oh, and DJ too, of course!"

_(Static cut)_

Eva shook her head. "I knew that Sadie didn't really mean what she said. That's why I left her off easy." She sighs. "I really need to control my temper."

(Static cut)

Chris was laughing very hard, and he was having a very hard time sitting up. "Their reactions were hilarious! I swear, those campers are funnier when they are in their cabins, all cranky and irritable and whatnot." He wipes a tear away and smiles. "I love this show."

* * *

Suddenly, the loudspeaker came to life, echoing over the entire camp, even reaching Heather, Lindsay, and Aidan, who were over by the communal washrooms.

"I hope you ready for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast in three at the campfire pit kids, and make sure your ready for the rest of the day" Chris said, chuckling.

* * *

When the fifteen remaining campers gathered over by the campfire pit, Chris watched them, grinning wildly. There were a few of the teenagers that stood out from the rest: DJ, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Sadie.

DJ and Bridgette were walking over, holding hands. Ezekiel and Sadie were standing quite close to one another. This made the host grin, but he decided not to stay anything, wanting to save the drama for later.

"Are you ready for your extreme max impact challenge?" Chris bellowed.

"No," Eva muttered.

"Well, first thing's first, catch!" Chris said, taking out a small can of food and chucking it at the first camper in sight, unfortunately, that camper was Tyler and the can hit him right into the face.

Ezekiel gasped and stared down at his unconscious body. "Um, is he okay, eh?"

"Most likely," Chris replied, smiling.

Eva kicked his body lightly. There was no response and she shrugged. "Eh, give it time."

"This is breakfast," Chris informed them, ignoring the other camper's concern for Tyler.

Heather frowned, staring at him. "Uh no, breakfast is all kinds of things, bagels, waffles, and even Chef's crappy eggs," she muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" a voice shouted from the mess hall.

"Today's challenge is about survival" Chris told them, smiling as he held up a paintball gun. "We're going hunting."

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Cody asked, pointing towards it.

"Why yes, Cody, it is," Chris said, smiling as he pointed it towards him and firing. The nerd gasped as the paintball exploded on his chest.

"So we're not going to be killing anything?" Bridgette asked.

"Negative," Chris said. "This is the first ever paintball deer-hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods. So for now, enjoy breakfast."

"Ugh... no thanks..." Tyler muttered, rubbing his head.

Over by the edge of the woods, Chris smiled as he stood in front of a large rack. On the rack were three green paintball guns and four red ones. "And now for the breakdown of the teams"

"So... there's only four teams from now on?" Geoff asked.

"No, Geoff, only for this challenge, there's different parts for each team." Chris said, sighing. "Alright Killer Bass? Your hunters will be, Ezekiel, Sadie, Tyler, and Eva... locked and loaded with Bass red paint."

The handsome host tossed the four red paintball guns to the home schooled buy, the chubby girl, the jock, and the fitness buff.

Ezekiel caught his, looking very eager.

Sadie's had not reached her, and it had landed at her feet. Ezekiel was nice enough to pick it up for her and give it to her.

Tyler caught his and inspected it, looking very excited.

Eva caught hers with one hand and grinned sadistically, grinning at the Screaming Gophers, who looked very scared.

"Alright now, Screaming Gophers you're using green paint. Your hunters will be Aidan, Noah, and Leshawna," Chris said, tossing the green guns to the rich boy, the cynic, and the loud girl.

Aidan caught his and shrugged.

Noah was not paying attention, and his paintball gun had hit him in the face. Aidan laughed at this, and the bookworm retaliated by shooting him in the leg.

Leshawna caught her eagerly and smiled.

"You're going to pay for that, bookworm," Aidan vowed.

"Try me," Noah smirked.

"Alright then, you also get this styling glasses and wicked camouflage hats" Chris told them, smiling. "The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, and little red noses"

"I am not wearing that" Heather scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Can I keep my regular sunglasses on?" asked Aidan.

"I already have a nose," Katie objected.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "So many questions."

The campers who were not been given their hunter gear were reluctant to put on their deer outfits, but reluctantly had. Those deer were: Katie, Cody, Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Lindsay, and Heather.

"Take these off and your team automatically loses," Chris said, smiling. "Deer get a thirty minute head start! And go!"

* * *

**(Killer Bass, Deer)**

Bridgette sighed as she followed DJ through the forest. Katie had run off in another direction right after they had left the clearing. The gentle giant had explained to Bridgette his assumption that she had joined Sadie and the other hunters. Geoff was still trailing behind them, smiling.

"Where exactly are we going, dudes?" Geoff asked his team mates.

"The hunters are going to try and, well, hunt us," DJ explained, "so we are going to hide from them."

Geoff sighed. "This is boring though, what could we do?"

"We could talk," the football player suggested to Geoff, nudging him, hoping that he would get his signal.

The party animal did get his signal and nodded. "Well, I guess I'm going to go off on my own."

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked, concerned.

"Totally," he smiled, "I'll see you guys later."

After he was out of sight, DJ turned to Bridgette and smiled. "So, where were we?"

"We were holding hands," she said as she grabbed DJ's hand. Her heart skipped a beat, because she was so happy.

"Let's continue," DJ blushed.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers, Deer)**

Lindsay was right behind Cody, Heather, and Beth as she was walking through the woods. Walking through the woods was yucky; and yucky things were something that Lindsay was _not_ tolerant of.

"Heather, what are we going?" she asked, looking around.

"We're hiding from the hunters," the queen bee told her, sighing.

"Hunters? But my head won't look good on someone's fireplace," Lindsay complained, frowning.

Cody laughed from behind them as he followed. "Me neither, bra."

"Bra? No, I'm not wearing one, why?" she asked, staring back at him.

The tech geek had been staring at Lindsay ever since she had confirmed what she was wearing (or not wearing, rather). Well, he had been staring at a certain part of her that stood out from the rest.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cody asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

Heather shoved passed him, scoffing. "You're disgusting."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Cody shrugged.

* * *

**(Hunters)**

Ezekiel yawned as he looked around the clearing. Sadie had been staring at her paintball gun for quite some time now, and Eva had been grinning the entire time, staring at the small clock Chris had left so that they would know when to go hunting. Sighing, Ezekiel walked over to Sadie, smiling.

"What's wrong, eh?" he asked as she put the gun down.

"I don't think that I can use this thing, Zeke," the chubby girl informed him, frowning.

"Why not?"

"Okay, so I, like, I _hate_ guns," Sadie sighed, "so, I don't think I can do this."

"These aren't real guns," Ezekiel chuckled, "they don't even have bullets. It's all just paint on the inside. I mean, I haven't used one of these things ever, but I'm sure they don't hurt, watch."

He demonstrated on Tyler, who was fiddling with his gun. He pulled the trigger and paint splattered all over his back. The jock fell over, doubled in pain.

"Ow, that smarts!" he cried out.

Sadie looked at Ezekiel nervously, who sighed.

"Maybe he was just a bad example, eh," suggested the prairie boy.

Eva shook her head at the three "pathetic excuses of hunters," as she would put it.

"Damn idiots," she muttered as she cocked her gun, admiring it.

"I don't know about y'all," Leshawna smiled at her team mates, "but I am actually excited for this challenge. My cousins and I would always go paint balling when we were younger."

"That's great," Aidan said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Now, let's hope you're not too rusty."

After he had said that, he shot his gun and the paintball splattered perfectly on the center of a target that Chris had set up so the hunters could practice. He smiled at his work and turned to face Noah.

"Impressed yet, bookworm?" he smirked.

Noah was not impressed. "What happened to our little truce, rich boy?"

Aidan's eyes went wide. "Our truce?"

"Yeah, big man," Noah confirmed, looking very smug. "You aren't going back on that are you? Should you be voted off? Or are you going to be a nice little jerk?'

Right now, Aidan was fuming, but he knew better. He knew that he had to do as Noah told him, for now, to gain his trust.

"I'm sorry," he smiled, even though it was obviously forced, "I forgot. Let's forget it ever happened, shall we?"

"Let's."

Chris Maclean's voice filled the air. "Okay, hunters, you may go and, well, hunt!"

Ezekiel cracked his knuckles and grinned at his team mates. "I am so ready for this, eh! You guys coming with me, eh?"_  
_

"No," Eva shook her head, "I'm going off on my own." She started to walk in the woods. "I'm going off on my own. Don't screw up and don't get in my way, got it?

"I'm going to go on my own, too, dude," Tyler chuckled as he adjusted his hat. "See you later bro," he grinned wickedly, "and good luck, bro!"

Aidan looked at Noah and Leshawna and shrugged. "I assume that you two will be going off on your own, as well?"

"Yes," Noah said bitterly, "and I assume you will be doing the same?"

"Correct," Aidan hissed through his teeth. "I will see you two when we win the challenge."

"Sure," Leshawna rolled her eyes.

* * *

**(In the outhouse confessional)**

Aidan groaned. "I am having a difficult time pretending to not despise Noah and Leshawna. But, it is for the best of the gameplay, my image, and the fact that _I _will be getting the one hundred thousand dollars."

* * *

**(Killer Bass, Deer, Geoff)**

Geoff was walking in the woods by himself in the woods. After he had let DJ and Bridgette be on their own to discuss what would become of them, he had ventured off on his own. As a good friend, he knew when he was supposed to leave another dude so he can flirt with a girl.

The party animal paused when he came across a small rabbit.

"Hey, little buddy," he smiled at it, reaching out to pet it.

The poor little rabbit's life was cut short when a ball of paint hit it very hard. Geoff gasped in horror and looked around for the assailant.

"Who's there, dude?" he asked out loud.

In reply, another paintball splattered not two feet from him. He jumped back and looked around again. Still, there was no sign of anyone else.

"Seriously, man you are starting to freak me out," Geoff shouted.

Finally, on the third try, a paintball had hit Geoff on the chest. Now, because he was bare-chested, this had hurt a lot. He doubled over in pain. After he laid their for a few seconds, he sprung back up and ran for the hills.

"Damn," a voice in the trees cursed, "I scared him off."

The assailant was revealed to be Aidan, who was now hanging from a branch.

He hopped down and dusted himself off.

"That son of a bitch got away," Aidan cursed, snapping his fingers.

* * *

**(Killer Bass, Hunter, Eva)**

A twig snapped, alerting Eva. She looked over to the side and saw Lindsay and Heather approaching. The raven-haired beauty stopped for a second, looked around, then took a mirror from her back pocket and began inspect her hair and face, for any signs of mascara running.

"_This is too perfect,_" Eva thought, an impish grin on her face. She aimed carefully from the bushes, very careful not to rustle them, aimed... and...

P-KOW!

Heather let out a startled, pained scream as she leaped up and dropping her mirror, causing it to shatter. Reaching at her behind, her hand came back with red paint on it.

"Oh my God, Hannah," Lindsay gasped in horror, "you're bleeding!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "No, you dumb idiot," she snapped, "I was shot by one of the Killer Bass' hunters!"

Her voice then got louder, as if she was yelling to nobody in particular, but expecting them to hear. "Who is so, totally, going down!"

Lindsay cried out in pain and clutched her leg, which was covered in red paint.

"My leg," she frowned, then turning to Heather, "and I just waxed it, too."

"I do not care about your stupid legs, Lindsiot," Heather yelled.

"But, why?"

The queen bee shook her head and groaned. "Because, you.. ow!"

Heather was struck with a paintball again, this time on the chest. She gasped in pain and then shouted angrily. "Whoever you are, this is so _not _cool!"

* * *

**(Killer Bass, Deer, Bridgette and DJ)**

Meanwhile, DJ and Bridgette were walking next to each other, holding hands. The surfer girl was madly blushing and the gentle giant was stammering for the right thing to say. Needless to say, they were adorable.

"So, uh, Bridge," DJ began with a smile. He nervously scratched the back of his head. "What exactly... are we?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, somewhat confused.

"I mean... after the talent show, you kissed me. It was on the cheek, but still. We also have been talking a lot lately... and I really like you; and unless I am wrong, you like me, too. What does that make us?"

Bridgette smiled politely at him. "I'm still not sure that I understand the question, DJ."

The gentle giant sighed and looked Bridgette in the eyes. "Bridgette, I've had a huge crush on you since day one. To me, you are the perfect girl. You are pretty, smart, and you are kind to animals. We also have a lot in common, and I just really like you...

"Are we going out, or-"

DJ soon found his lips pressed up against Bridgette's. She had grabbed him by the shirt collar and embraced him in a warm kiss.

"Does this mean?" he asked, blushing madly.

"Yes, we're going out," she smiled.

P-KOW!

"Ow!"

"Got them!"

Noah was in the bushes with Leshawna, and the two shared a high five. The larger girl was the one wielding the paintball gun, while the bookworm was cackling menacingly. Noah grinned at Leshawna and smiled at her.

"We make quite a good team, don't we?" he asked her.

Leshawna nodded and smiled. "You know it, string bean!"

* * *

**(Killer Bass, Hunter, Tyler)**

Deeper in the woods, Tyler was covered in dirt and grime. There were tree branches in his hair, there was mud all over his track suit, and there was paint all over his face. There was even quite possibly a rodent somewhere in his pants.

And he had yet to encounter anyone yet.

Tyler had managed to say something before he fell to the ground. "Must," pant, "find," pant, "other," pant, "team's," pant, "deer."

He was startled when he heard some rustling in the bushes next to him. He tried to reach for his paintball gun, but it was too late.

Five seconds later, he was covered in red paint. Tyler moaned in agony as he rolled over on his back.

"Jeez, Tyler, sorry! I thought you were somebody else!" the assailant cried out.

Eva stumbled out of the bushes and chuckled. "You alright, jock boy?"

Said jock boy slowly stood up and groaned. He cracked his back, and after he carefully expected himself for any damage and dusted himself off, he smiled at his team mate.

"It's alright," he said, giving her a thumbs up, "you didn't mean to."

"Well, you look pretty beat up. Did one of the Screaming Gopher's hunters get you?" asked asked.

"... No."

"What? Then did one of their deer somehow disarm you shoot you repeatedly?"

"... Not... exactly."

"Then what the bloody hell happened to you?"

Tyler sighed and tapped his fingers together nervously. "I was over by the waterfall, then I tripped over my own two feet and fell off. I landed in the water, but it was really muddy. I was on my way back to camp, and then I was attacked by a tree...

"My paintball gun was clogged, so I tried to fix it... and I got paint all over me..."

The fitness buff was rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically. She did not notice Tyler, who was above her and very, very embarrassed.

"Shut up, it's probably happened to a lot of people!"

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes, which startled the two hunters. They took their guns and cocked them. Eva looked around the area to see any possible assailants, while Tyler shot a paintball into the bushes.

P-KOW!

Eva clutched her arm, which now had a splatter of green paint on it.

"Ow!" she seethed. "I am going to get whoever did th-"

P-KOW!

She was cut off when another paintball hit her square in the face. Eva fell to the ground, and Tyler looked over her in concern.

* * *

**(Killer Bass, Hunters, Ezekiel and Sadie)**

"... Which is why I never put mayonnaise on my sandwiches anymore, eh!" Ezekiel chuckled as he walked beside Sadie.

The chubbier girl blushed and giggled. "You're funny," she gushed, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uh, gee," Ezekiel smiled nervously, "uh, thanks, eh."

After a few moments of very awkward silence, Sadie decided to break it, as well as pointing out the large elephant on top of it. **[1]**

"So, Zeke, is there anybody here that you like?" she asked him curiously.

Ezekiel was a bit taken back his this question. Had he been eating or drinking something, he was certain that he would have chocked on it. After letting the thought process in his head, and formulating a response, he finally spoke.

"There is this one girl," he stammered, "at camp. She is really pretty and has big heart, but I don't think that she notices me, eh."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

Sadie gave him a puzzled look. "I don't like girls."

"No, I meant..."

She playfully punched him in the shoulder, laughing. "I knew what you meant, silly. And yes, there is this one boy at the camp that I do like. But it's a secret!"

"Oh," the home schooled teen blushed.

A few minutes later, Sadie heard some voices about ten feet in front of them. She pulled Ezekiel aside so their cover would not be blown. The two gasped when they saw who was standing in plain sight.

Heather and Lindsay.

"Oh my God, Hannah," Lindsay gasped in horror, "you're bleeding!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "No, you dumb idiot," she snapped, "I was shot by one of the Killer Bass' hunters!"

Her voice then got louder, as if she was yelling to nobody in particular, but expecting them to hear. "Who is so, totally, going down!"

Lindsay cried out in pain and clutched her leg, which was covered in red paint.

"Got her," Sadie whispered to Ezekiel. The two shared a quick high five before direction their attention back to the two sitting ducks (or gophers, rather, or is it deer)?

"My leg," she frowned, then turning to Heather, "and I just waxed it, too."

"I do not care about your stupid legs, Lindsiot," Heather yelled.

"But, why?"

The queen bee shook her head and groaned. "Because, you... ow!"

Heather was struck with a paintball again, this time on the chest. She gasped in pain and then shouted angrily. "Whoever you are, this is so _not _cool!"

"I think it was pretty cool, eh," Ezekiel chuckled as he reloaded his gun.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Ezekiel swooned. "I can't believe that I got to spend a whole day with Sadie. Not only were we doing real well in the challenge, but we also are getting real close, eh!"

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers, Deer, Cody, and Beth)**

"So I said to him, hey, it's not _my _fault that you forgot to put the breaks on!" Cody chuckled, smiling at Beth.

The farm girl snorted. "You are _tho_ funny, Cody!"

Cody grinned. "Hey, I try."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Cody decided to break it by asking an even awkwarder question. He knew that he had to find out the answer, but he could not just bring himself to do it.

"Say, Beth," he began, "are you in alliance with Heather, Aidan, and Lindsay?"

"Um, why do you athk?" Beth asked, trying desperately to hide her nervousness.

"It's just that really nice and popular people like Owen and Trent," Cody tried to explain, "they keep on getting voted off. Noah and I didn't vote for them, and Leshawna obviously wouldn't vote for Trent... I know Heather and Aidan did... so that left you and Lindsay...

"I won't judge you if you are, but I just want to know if you are in an alliance with them."

Beth sighed and shook her head. "No, I am not in an alliance with Heather, Aidan, and Lindthay."

Cody gave her a weak smile and patted her on the back. "Okay, Beth. I believe you."

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Beth sniffled. "I felt tho bad lying to Cody like that. But I didn't want him to think that I wath a bad perthon! I mean, I know Heather can be mean thomtimeth, but it'th only out of the goodneth of her heart!"

* * *

"HELP!" a voice shrieked.

Cody and Beth gasped in horror, looking around for where the voice might be coming from. The farm girl looked up and her jaw almost fell on the ground. She nudged Cody and pointed upwards. He could not believe his eyes.

There as Katie, dangling from a tree. Her foot was caught in a rope of some sort.

"Is that... Katie?" Cody asked.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Cody's eyes were wide. "Beth, what do we do?" There was no response. "Beth?"

The tech geek turned around to look for her, but when he did, she was gone. He let out a disappointed sigh and shook his head.

"I guess that it's up to me, then."

He wrapped himself around the trunk of the tree and began to inch himself up, grunting as he did so. When he got to the branches, he grabbed on to one and hoisted himself up. He stood on a thin branch and wobbled as he almost fell off.

Luckily, he caught his balance. With a determined look on his face, he continued forward (or would it be upward?). Eventually, he grabbed onto the branch that Katie's foot was tied to.

"Don't worry, I got you!" he shouted.

"Oh my gosh," Katie whimpered, "I feel like I am going to fall!"

As quick as he could, he reached for the tied up girl's ankles and began to frantically untie the knot. It was a lot more difficult than he had imagined. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally managed to untie to knot and set her free.

Katie and Cody then, with their combined weight, broke the branch under them and fell to the ground. Luckily for Katie, the fall was not as hard as it could have been, as she landed on Cody. For him, however, it really freakin hurt.

"Ugh," he moaned as he rubbed his head.

"I am so sorry Cody!" the thin girl shouted as she quickly got off of him and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

He looked in her eyes and smiled. "I am now."

* * *

**(In the confessional ****outhouse**)

Cody rubbed his side and groaned. "Man, that hurt like heck. How did she even get roped up like that?"

_(Static cut)_

Chris Maclean was laughing uncontrollably. He wiped away a tear. "Yeah, the rope trap thing was my idea. I, mean, I set it up, but I didn't think that anybody would walk into it and get caught. That's just great!"

* * *

A voice filled the loudspeaker. "Attention, hunters and deer! The day is over. Please, report to the bonfire for inspection where I will declare the winner! Damn kids, this was a totally uneventful day. I ought vote all of them off right now! Why is the PA button... oh **/censored/**"

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Chris muttered, pacing in front of a large green tent. "I must say today has been very uneventful."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Heather demanded to know. "Lindsay and I got COVERED in paint balls, and when I find out who, they are going to PAY!"

"Shush!" Chris hissed, glaring at her. "So, let's all take a look at what you all did. Ezekiel and Sadie, you guys found some of the other team's deer and went ape all over them. To be honest, most of us didn't think you guys had it in you."

"I resent that, eh!" Ezekiel piped up.

Chris ignored him and continued on. "Eva, you also went bananas on the other team; specifically, Heather and Lindsay."

"Hell yeah I did!"

"WHAT?!"

"We then saw Tyler completely screw up and end up covered in paint, dirt, twigs, and other such things... despite being a hunter and not encountering anybody on the other team at all..."

Tyler looked at his team and chuckled nervously.

"We then saw Cody and Katie discover a strange and mysterious trap in the woods. Luckily for Katie, Cody got her out! Great job, dude!"

Cody grinned sheepishly and smiled at Katie, who was on the other side of the group. She happily returned the smile.

"Other than that... there was literally nothing worth mentioning in terms of the game. However, there was a lot of drama! However, there was a lot more on one team... And that team is not...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... the Screaming Gophers!"

They burst into cheer and applause, hugging each other over their victory, not caring that those covered in paint would get them all covered in paint as well.

The Killer Bass slumped in their seats and sighed.

"Now, I will be seeing you guys," Chris narrowed his eyes at the Killer Bass, "at the campfire ceremony tonight, so cast your votes!"

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Ezekiel smiled and adjusted his toque. "Today was so..."

_(Static cut)_

Eva smirked. "Energizing..."

_(Static cut)_

Noah rolled his eyes. "Wasteful..."

_(Static cut)_

Aidan, who was covered in paint scoffed. "Pointless..."

_(Static cut)_

Katie smiled. "Lovely!"

_(Static cut)_

Tyler cheered and pumped his fists up in the air. "Incredible!"

_(Static cut)_

Cody grinned and clicked his lounge. "Fun..."

_(Static cut)_

Beth sighed nervously. "Nerve-wrecking..."

_(Static cut)_

Sadie swooned. "Romantic."

_(Static cut)_

Bridgette and DJ sat in the confessional together, with her sitting on his lap. They did not say anything, but instead embraced in a warm kiss.

_(Static cut)_

Lindsay had a very concerned look on her face.. "Scary..."

_(Static cut)_

Geoff tipped his hat and grinned. "Amazing..."

_(Static cut)_

Leshawna cheered and grinned. "Blood-rushing..."

_(Static cut)_

Heather finished in a huff. "... Day that I have ever had!"

* * *

The remaining eight members of the Killer Bass were gathered at the campfire ceremony that night. Chris Maclean stood at the front with a tray of marshmallows sitting on the oil drum. He tapped it and grinned.

"My, I must say that I utterly disappointed in you guys," he shook his head, "after this ceremony, you will no longer hold the lead to the Screaming Gophers... you will be tied with them! Doesn't that just eat you up inside?"

"No," Eva replied.

"I don't really care," Katie shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me," Ezekiel added in.

Chris, who seemed somewhat disappointed by the lack of unenthusiastic responses rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever, spoil my fun, why don't you? Anyway, you all know the rules. You've all cast your votes and made your decisions...

"There are only seven marshmallows on my plate. When I call out your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immedietly report to the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers...

"That means that you are out of the contest... and you can't come back... EVER!"

The handsome host paused for a moment before he continued. "The first marshmallow goes to... Sadie."

She gasped in delight and skipped over to get her marshmallow.

"Ezekiel."

He grinned and joined Sadie over by the oil drum. He hugged her and then took a bite out of his marshmallow.

"DJ."

The gentle giant sighed in relief. Before he stood up, he kissed Bridgette on the cheek.

"Eva."

The fitness buff nodded and walked over to get her marshmallow.

"Geoff."

He smirked and jumped over to join the others. He and Ezekiel shared a high five.

"Katie."

The thinner girl squealed and ran over to join Sadie and Ezekiel, and the three all shared a hug.

Chris sighed and looked between Bridgette and Tyler. He frowned. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow tonight...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Tyler."

There were several gasps in shock when Bridgette's name was not called. Those gasps belonged to DJ, Geoff, and Eva.

Bridgette was just as shocked. There were tears swelling in her beautiful green eyes. She looked over at her boyfriend, who was utterly speechless.

"I am sorry that I have to tell you this," Chris frowned, "but Bridgette, you have been the eighth camper voted off Total Drama Island."

DJ was now bawling. He was on his hands and knees. When a pair of soft hands grabbed his, he stopped and looked up. Bridgette was standing there, smiling kindly at him. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. The boys cheered and the girls swooned.

"That is so sweet," chirped Katie.

"So sweet!" Sadie added in.

"Bridgette," DJ stammered, "I don't know how this happened. I want you to know that I didn't vote for you."

"I believe you, sweetie," she smiled at him. "I know you didn't. Just promise me one thing, will you?"

"What?"

She gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "Win for us."

He gave her a weak nod and hugged her tightly. He walked her over to the Dock of Shame, carrying her bags and surfboard for her. Soon, the entire Killer Bass team was standing on the Dock of Shame, waving to Bridgette as the boat carried her away.

"I'll never forget you, Bridgette!" DJ called out to her, waving.

Bridgette waved back to him, and blew him a kiss. He caught it and touched his cheek with it. Then, as he walked away, speechless, he sniffled and was soon out of sight.

"Thus ends another exciting episode!" Chris exclaimed, completely ruining the moment. "Tune in next week for Total... Drama... Island!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(Flashback, shortly before the bonfire ceremony)**

_"So let me get this straight bookworm... you want_ her_ voted off?" Aidan scoffed._

_"Yes," Noah confirmed._

_Aidan shook his head. "If I may ask, why?"_

_"She and DJ have recently formed a relationship. That means that they will stick with each other until the end, unless they break up, which they won't. Bridgette is also a very physically strong competitor. Granted, she is no Eva, but she is strong."_

_"Then why not vote for the Iron Woman?"_

_Noah rolled his eyes. "Because she is not popular. Once the merge hits, people will see her as a threat and vote her off. She has no allies. Bridgette does, she is popular. Now, will you keep your word and get some of the Killer Bass to vote her off?"_

_The rich teen sighed. "I will, fine."_

_Before he left, he quickly added in, "But just so you know, I think that voting her off is a huge mistake."_

_"Just do it."_

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

DJ smiled politely with his hands folded. "I really hate to do this, y'all, but I have to vote for Tyler. He kind of really messed up today in the challenge. I don't want to, he is my friend... but he really DID mess up. And please, excuse my smile. I am just so happy that Bridgette and I are together!"

_(Static cut)_

Bridgette swooned. "I really like DJ... he is so kind, and strong, and handsome..." she pauses to think for a moment and sighs. "I guess I vote for... Tyler?"

_(Static cut)_

Ezekiel sighed. "That rich boy from the other team told Tyler and I to vote for Bridgette. We didn't want to, but he made a convincing argument. He said that since she would be infatuated with DJ, she would be weak and lose us challenges." He pulls his hat over his eyes. "DJ and Bridgette, I am so sorry!"

_(Static cut)_

Tyler, who was still covered in paint and mud laughed. "Today was really fun, man! Sure, I was covered in paint and didn't fire a single shot... but I had fun. Anyway, I vote for Bridgette. Aidan made a good point."

_(Static cut)_

Katie and Sadie sat next to each other and smiled. "Bridgette, like, has to go," Katie said.

"I know," added in Sadie. "Aidan is like, so smart! I mean, how would he know that she would try and vote one of us to separate us?"

_(Static cut)_

Geoff sighs. "I guess I vote for Eva... I don't think that she will go... but I don't really want anyone to go! This team is so great, man!"

_(Static cut)_

Eva shook her head. "That rich punk from the other team tried to get me to vote for Bridgette, but I told him that I already was. She is strong, but her stupid hippie attitude really pisses me off."

* * *

Votes:

Ezekiel - Bridgette

Eva - Bridgette

Katie - Bridgette

Sadie - Bridgette

DJ - Tyler

Bridgette - Tyler

Geoff - Eva

Tyler - Bridgette

...

Bridgette: 5

Tyler: 2

Eva: 1

...

Eliminated: Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Bridgette.

...

* * *

...

...

...

End of Chapter Eight

...

I seriously hope that the ending to this chapter was not too predictable... eh, it probably was. /shrugs/

This took me quite a while to publish. I spent since Thanksgiving on it. Sorry for the long time between updates, but I have been quite a busy man. But, now that the play is over, I will be updating quite a lot! (I didn't make the basketball team)

Bridgette was eliminated one hundred percent for plot and drama. Why am I voting off all the couples? You will find out soon... hehehe.

I just wanted to take a moment to thank you guys for the reviews and positive stuff. It really makes my day to know that you guys like my writing. I like writing it just as much as you guys enjoy reading it!

The next chapter will be a lot better than this. Seriously, I think this chapter sucked a lot, as did the phobia challenge one. As you can see, the self esteem for my writing is very low... but you guys bring it up!

The reviews are seriously appreciated guys, I love them so much! You guys rock!

Thanks!


	9. If You Can't Take the Heat

All the rights and characters (except for one, see below) belong to their respective creators, not me. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. If I did own it, Cody would have made it a lot farther on Total Drama Island. No profit is made by the creation of this fan fiction.

The only character I own here is Aidan. He is based off me in terms of name and looks, but our personalities could not be more different. He replaces Justin, and is therefore on the Screaming Gophers. Teams will stay the same, as will challenges. The differences (challenge wins, elimination, relationships, etc.) will play out.

The main reason that Bridgette was eliminated was to induce drama. She was a pretty popular person on her team and she had a boyfriend. Also, she made it about half way in the original version, and like I always say, I want to give the underdogs (Tyler, Eva, and Ezekiel) a chance._  
_

I am just amazed at the amount of positive reviews that I have gotten. I have also received a few private messages asking me if I will be changing things like challenges. The answer is no. I want this to not really be a total remake, since the only variable changing is Aidan being a contestant.

... It's been two weeks, I know, I'm sorry!

Merry Christmas! (If this gets out by then...)

Now, on with the show!

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter Nine**: If You Can't Take the Heat...

* * *

Chris Maclean stood on the Dock of Shame and flashed his trademark grin.

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

"Our competitors became hunters and the hunted. We were shown that Aidan and Eva are amazing at the art of paintball. Seriously though, Eva demolished Heather and Lindsay! That girl just keeps getting more and more awesome!

"In a shocking twist, Aidan and Noah made a temporary truce to get each other of their backs. The only problem was, Aidan was lying his pants off. He did, however, keep his word. He orchestrated another elimination, but I'll get to that later!

"We also saw some more relationships blossom. Ezekiel and Sadie got closer and closer, how sweet. Bridgette and DJ became an official Total Drama couple, again, how sweet. I also think that we might be getting closer at figuring out Katie's crush!

"After an awesome day of teens being beaten with balls of paint, I declared the Screaming Gophers to be the winners for the second time in a row. What a shocking twist! In an even more shocking twist, it was Bridgette who was the next camper eliminated!

"I have to admit, even I was a bit shocked at that when I was tallying the votes. Later, it was revealed that the camper that Noah wanted voted off from the Killer Bass was Bridgette for being a huge threat. Sadly, that left DJ without a lady.

"Now, what will happen in this episode now that we have only fourteen remaining campers? Will we see more drama between the campers? Probably. Will Noah and Aidan fight again, yet while still having their min-truce? Probably. Will Aidan be convincing Lindsay again? Probably. Will this elimination ceremony be a shocker? Yes!

"If you are looking to have all of these questions and more answered, stick around!

"This is... Total... Drama... Island!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're good to go!)_

* * *

**(In the Bass guy's cabin)**

It was a dark and rainy morning. Unlike most days, Ezekiel was not the first to wake up. He yawned and looked over to his right to see DJ sobbing on the floor, hugging his pillow tightly. Most people would have yelled at him to stop crying and go back to bed. Most people would have tried to ignore it and go back to sleep.

Ezekiel was not like most people.

The home schooled teen frowned when he saw his friend in such emotional pain. He got out of his bed and walked over to him, offering a reassuring smile.

"What's wrong, eh?"

DJ looked up from his pillow to see the kind face smiling at him. He sniffled and wiped away his tears.

"Why did this have to happen, Zeke?" he asked in a pained voice.

Slightly confused by his response, Ezekiel scratched his head. "Um, why did what have to happen, eh?"

"For whatever reason," DJ explained as he blew his nose into a tissue, "the team voted off Bridgette. I don't get why. She was so nice and pretty... and we had just gotten together, too!"

Now Ezekiel was feeling sick on the inside. In the last voting ceremony, he himself had voted for Bridgette. Although it was not to hurt DJ in any way, he still felt very bad for helping _cause_ the pain, indirectly or not.

Inside his head, Ezekiel was debating whether or not to tell DJ the truth. If he told him that he voted for his girlfriend, DJ might not want to be his friend anymore, but that also might just hurt him even more. That was something that he did not want to do. Another option was to not tell DJ that he voted for Bridgette.

But that would be lying, which was something that Ezekiel's parents had raised him to never do.

With an exasperated mental sigh, the prairie boy had appeared to make up his mind.

"I don't know how it happened, eh," he said rather nervously, "but I assure you that I did not vote for her."

DJ blew his nose again. After he did, he looked at Ezekiel with a hopeful smile. "Really?" Ezekiel nods slowly. "That means a lot to me, man!"

Without warning, the gentle giant embraced his smaller friend in a large bear hug. "Thanks, dude. You're a good friend!"

There was that sick feeling again side Ezekiel's stomach. Not only had he lied to get himself out of a difficult situation, but he had also improved his relationship with him in the process. Ezekiel felt worse and worse with every word that DJ said.

"You know who else is a great friend?" asked Ezekiel, hoping to change the subject, "Tyler."

He mentally hit himself for that. Tyler, to his knowledge, had voted for Bridgette in last night's ceremony as well. Aidan, from the other team, had convinced them to.

Just then, as if on cue, Tyler woke up, hitting his head on the ceiling. This was loud enough to wake up Geoff, who laughed when he saw Tyler rubbing his head in agony.

"Seriously, dude," Geoff smiled at the jock, "we can trade bunks if you want to. I don't mind. "

Tyler shrugged. "If you want dude," he then smirked, "hey, it looks like that you've found your lucky hat."

Indeed, the party man had found his hat. He nodded and tipped his hat, as if he was showing off. "You'll never guess where I found this thing... in the girl's cabin, man!"

His friends all grinned suggestively. It was clear that they were having the exact same, if not similar, thought.

"It looks like that one of the ladies has a crush on our buddy Geoff," Tyler grinned, throwing his arm around his shoulder.

The guys all nodded and cheered in agreement. "The weird thing though," Geoff began, "is that it was in the girl's cabin on the _other_ team."

"Weird," DJ raised a brow.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Before any of them could answer, the door swung open and there stood Chris Maclean, flashing his larger-than-life grin.

"Good morning gentlemen," he said to them.

"'Sup?" Tyler asked him.

"Hey," Geoff waved.

"Morning, Chris," DJ greeted.

"Hi, eh," Ezekiel smiled.

Chris seemed a little bit taken back by their happy responses. "It's like seven in the morning. I figured that you guys would be pissed off that I was waking you up so early."

Ezekiel shrugged. "I guess we were already up, eh."

"Whatever," the host sneered, as if he was dismissing them, despite being in _their_ dwelling. "Be at the beach on half an hour, okay?"

* * *

**(In the Gopher guy's cabin)**

Around the same time that Ezekiel had woken up, so did Aidan. He had been tossing and turning in the covers all night, so he was still exhausted. For whatever reason, Aidan had not been able to sleep for most of the night. Ten seconds later, he figured out what exactly was keeping him up (or, rather who).

He looked over to his nightstand, where his water bottle was. It was empty. Last night, he had went for a jog around the lake. Afterwards, he had filled up his water bottle and drank the whole thing rather quickly._  
_

Right beside his water bottle was a small container of Five Hour Energy. It, too, was empty.

"Noah," he hissed under his breath.

There was a loud pounding at the door. Aidan sprinted to it and opened it up. He frowned when he saw who was there.

"Oh, it's you," he muttered.

Chris Maclean looked very disappointed. "Why are you guys up already? I wanted to ruin your day and wake you up early."

"I barely got any sleep," Aidan growled, "because somebody put Five Hour Energy in my water bottle."

"That's awesome!" Chris managed to say in-between laughs. "Anyway, don't care. Wake up Cody and Noah and tell them to be at the beach in thirty minutes."

Aidan nodded, smiling. "Oh, I will wake them up. Don't worry."

The host flashed him a thumbs up before he quickly bolted out of the cabin and to the next one. Aidan grinned and slowly walked over to Cody's bed.

"Wake up, dude," he said, nudging him, "it's almost time for the challenge."

Cody's eyes slowly fluttered open. When he did open them, the first thing he saw was Aidan. He frowned.

"Oh, it's you," he groaned, "whatever, how long do we have?"

"We have about half of an hour," confirmed the rich teen.

"Cool," Cody replied, still half-asleep. He exited to cabin and headed to the communal washrooms.

Aidan waited until he was out of site before he woke up Noah. He stormed over to his bed and shoved him out of it as hard as he could. The bookworm fell out and gasped before he hit the floor. He rubbed his head and looked up to see a furious Aidan.

"Good morning," he greeted, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "did you sleep well?"

"What the hell?" Aidan yelled. "I thought we had a truce."

Noah chuckled. "No, I just needed a threat eliminated, and you did that for me. Good job."

"You are a real ass, you know that?" he barked.

"Thank you, I try."

* * *

**(In the Bass girl's cabin)**

Eva was woken up by a loud pounding on the door. She was so startled that she punched the wall due to a reflex. It could be quite questionable that such an act of violence would be a reflex for her, however. She angrily stormed to the door and slammed it open.

"What the hell, Chris?" barked the fitness buff. "It is seven in the morning! Why so early?"

The host grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Eva, all of your questions will be answered later."

"Whatever," she grumbled.

Before he left the cabin, Chris added in, "Wake up the wonder twins and tell them to gather at the beach in half an hour, okay?"

She nodded and walked over to Katie's bed.

Looking over her, Eva noticed that she looked very peaceful in her sleep. Katie was smiling and quietly snoring. It almost put a smile on Eva's face.

Almost.

"Wake up, you bimbo!" Eva roared, pushing Katie to the point of her nearly falling out of the bed.

Katie rubbed her head and frowned when she opened her eyes. Eva was standing over her, as angry as ever.

"Why are we, like, so early today?" Katie asked, glancing at her analog clock on the side table. "It's seven in the morning!"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Chris just came in here and told us to be at the beach in half an hour. I don't know why, but I don't care. Just be there by then."

She left the building in a huff and was cursing under her breath as she did. Back in the cabin, Katie nervously woke up Sadie.

"Don't worry, Sadie," Katie whispered, "she's gone."

Sadie's eyes fluttered open and she let out a long and pained sigh. She stood up and cracked her back, and then slid on her slippers and embraced Katie in a warm hug.

"Oh, Katie," she said, "thanks. You know how much Eva scares me."

The thinner girl nodded, smiling. "No problem, Sadie. She scares me, too. She is, like, really scary!:

"So scary!"

* * *

**(In the Gopher girl's cabin)**

Heather was still asleep by the time that all of the other nonsense was going on in the other cabins. Last night had been a long night for Heather, for she had been discussing more strategy with Aidan. He had revealed to her that he had made a temporary pact with Noah, and then they had subsequently voted off Bridgette.

It was obvious to her that Aidan opposed to the idea, but he had said that letting Noah have his wish was best for the sake of the alliance.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by (you guessed it) a loud banging on the door.

None of the other girls were woken up by this, so Heather took it upon herself to walk _all_ the way to the door and open it. She sighed in annoyance when she saw who was at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped with her arms crossed. "This is the girls' cabin, and as far as I know, you are not a girl."

Chris shook his head. "I am not, but I have come here for a reason."

"That would be?" Heather began.

"The next challenge will begin on the beach," Chris explained, pointing to said location. "Please, tell the other girls on your team that you have a half an hour to get to the beach."

Heather shrugged. "Whatever."

Suddenly, everyone was woken up by a loud scream. Heather covered her ears, Chris cried out in agony, and Beth fell out of her bed. They all looked over at Lindsay, who the scream belonged to. She was sitting in her bed, curled up in a ball.

"What the hell, Lindsay?" Heather yelled at her.

"I had a horrible nightmare," she gasped in horror.

Beth frowned. "What happened?"

"Aidan," she explained, "he..."

When she realized what she was about to say, she cut herself off. She nervously chuckled. "He, um, he was voted off. It was really sad."

"Sorry, girl," Leshawna sneered, "but sometimes nightmares come true."

"Don't you dare," Heather shouted at her. "If anything, you are going home next, you arrogant-"

But she never got a chance to finish her sentence. She was cut off by Leshawna's pillow, which hit her in the face.

* * *

The remaining fourteen contestants were gathered at the beach for their next challenge. Chris Maclean was also standing with them with a big grin on his face. He seemed to be enjoying the death glares that the teenager's were giving him.

"Why the hell did you wake us up so early today?" Heather shouted with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry," Chris assured them, "all of your unnecessary questions will be answered shortly. Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen!"

Most of the campers groaned in annoyance, while a few select seemed to be genuinely excited for the challenge.

While a few were predictable, such as DJ and Ezekiel, somebody shocked everyone else with his enthusiasm.

"You cook, rich boy?" Noah snorted. "I would have figured that you would have a butler do it for you."

Aidan scoffed, as if he was offended by the comment.

"Are you kidding me?" he objected. "Cooking is one of my few passions. I cook dinner for my family every night. They say that I am gifted," he takes off his sunglasses and grins, "and boy, we're they right!"

"You'll be cooking a three course meal and sending it to me for tasting," Chris continued, annoyed by the interruptions. "I'll judge the dishes and decided the victor. Losers send one home, winners get a reward. Both teams will appoint a head chef to decide the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking."

"That will be me," Aidan interrupted.

"Shut up, Aidan," the host groaned. "To cook, you guys will need some ingredients, you guys can take from the delivery truck with should be here right... about... now."

He had finally finished his diatribe when a large delivery truck, driven by Chef Hatchet, pulled up beside him.

"Why the hell did you make me go all the way to Quebec?" the cook grunted. "There is a market ten miles down the road!"

Cody raised a brow. "I thought this was an island."

"It's actually a peninsula," confirmed Chris, "but we figured that 'Total Drama Island' sounded a lot cooler than 'Total Drama Peninsula'."

"Good to know, don't care," Eva muttered.

"Now, if we may get back to the challenge... Screaming Gophers, you're the winners of the last challenge, you guys can get first dibs," Chris said, smiling.

Heather scoffed. "So, we are basically just making you lunch?"

"That's right, Heather!" shouted Chris.

"You really suck, you know that?" Heather barked.

Ignoring her insult, Chris moved on and faced the other members of the Screaming Gophers. "Okay, like I said before, you guys won the challenge last week, so you guy first pick!"

Over by the truck, Cody tried to open it up, be he failed to. After receiving ridicule from his team, Aidan and Leshawna managed to pry it open. The former smiled when he examined the contents of the truck.

"We are going to be doing a Mexican theme," he smirked, tapping his chin.

Noah quirked a brow. "Who died and made you the head chef."

"I already told you, I cook for my family every night, and I am quite skilled in the kitchen. And, it's not like we have any other candidates."

"Perhaps I would like to be the head chef," sneered Noah.

"Let's put it to a vote," snapped Aidan.

"Fine."

The lanky bookworm smiled and faced his team mates. "Who would like me to be the head chef, raise your hand?"

Leshawna, Cody, and Noah himself raised their hands.

He nodded and sighed. "Who would like Aidan to be the head chef?"

Aidan, Heather, and Lindsay raised their hands, the latter doing so rather nervously.

"That's only six," Noah observed, counting on his fingers. "Beth, you didn't vote. You're the tie breaker. Who do you choose?"

Beth was quite nervous. Both Noah and Leshawna shot her eager glances, while Aidan and Heather shot her angry glances. After she carefully considered it, the farm girl sighed.

"I choothe... Noah," she sighed.

Those who had voted for Noah to win let out sighs of relief, while those who had voted for Aidan let out angry groans (in the cases of Heather and Aidan, anyway).

"Now I can't believe that I am saying this," Noah groaned, "but your Mexican idea was pretty good. We're doing that."

Aidan smirked. "Finally, you have come to your senses. You are actually smart enough to listen to one of my ideas."

Noah frowned and raised a brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I didn't mean nothing by it," Aidan held up his hands in defense. Sarcasm was dripping in his voice. "It's just that you aren't the sharpest knife in the tool box."

The bookworm pressed his temple and groaned. "I hope that you are joking, because if you are not, then you are really stupid. For one, you just combined two different metaphors. Two, I have an IQ of 198."

"Yet another pointless fact of the day from none other than Noah," Aidan started clapping his hands slowly, "let's give him a hand everybody."

He frowned when nobody else started clapping.

"Screw you guys," he crossed his arms.

* * *

**(In the outhouse confessional)**

Aidan glared at the camera. "What? I like to cook, so? Cooking is not for sissies. Tough guys cook, dammit!"

* * *

After the Screaming Gophers had taken their supplies and walked into the mess hall, the Killer Bass were instructed by Chris to go to the truck and take whatever supplies they required for their meal. Eva was noticeably annoyed.

"They probably took all of the good stuff," she grumbled as she led her team to the way to the truck.

"So, who wants to be head chef?" Tyler asked as he inspected the truck.

Before DJ or Ezekiel could open their mouths, Geoff beat them both to it.

"We could do a killer Italian theme!" he proclaimed as he stared at the tomatoes wide-eyed.

"Alright," Eva nodded, "you are the head chef."

Ezekiel frowned. "But I-"

"Shut up."

The home schooled teen sighed and looked at Tyler with disappointed eyes. Tyler was able to read Ezekiel's expression and nodded at him with sympathetic eyes. He waved at him to come over towards him.

"Don't worry, man," he smiled as he put his arm around his friend, "we can rock whatever meal we are doing together."

Geoff faced his team and juggled a can. "Okay, so does anybody have any objections to doing Italian?"

No hands were raised.

The party man grinned and rubbed his hands together. He grabbed a crate and told his team mates to grab stuff that "looked Italian."

* * *

**(In the mess hall)**

Now the fourteen teenagers began to gather in the mess hall, coming in one by one. Geoff was leading the pack, carrying several canned goods and a loaf of bread. He tossed the lot onto the table and clapped his hands together.

"Okay," he exclaimed, "so we've got three courses and six people," he tossed a can to Tyler, who caught it mid-air, "so everybody partner up."

The jock in red grinned. "Unless nobody else wants to, Zeke and I will handle the pasta."

Ezekiel smiled. "Sure, eh."

However, on the inside the home schooled teen was somewhat disappointed. It was not that he did not like Tyler, he did. In fact, he considered Tyler to be his best friend. But the thing was that he wanted to be partners with Sadie to become closer with her.

Tyler seemed to notice this and tapped his chin. "You know, on second thought, how about DJ and I work on the pasta. Zeke was telling me about his secret Italian dessert recipe."

Geoff raised a brow. "Really, dude?" A quick, but nervous nod from Ezekiel followed. "Alright, cool. So do you want to work with Sadie, Katie, or Eva?"

He almost immedietly blurted out Sadie, but it came out rather quickly and sounded like "Katie."

"Uh, sure, dude," the party man shrugged. He turned to the twins and smiled at them. "Is that cool with you ladies?"

Sadie and Katie frowned, the former sighing. "Sure," she replied, obviously disappointed.

"Okay, so it looks like Eva and Sadie will be working on the anti-pasta," Geoff announced.

Eva turned to Ezekiel and asked him, "What is your secret recipe?"

"Um, er, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret, eh," he chuckled, tapping his fingers together nervously.

The fitness buff rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

After their conversation, the members of the Screaming Gophers began to show up and were carrying their groceries. At the head of the group was Noah, who was not carrying anything, except for a clipboard.

"There are six of you," he observed, his eyes not leaving the clipboard. "There are three courses. You do the math. I don't care who you partner up with."

Heather almost immedietly grabbed Aidan's hand. "You are my partner."

"Why?" Aidan objected, taking his hand back.

"Because," she gestured to her team mates, who, in her eyes, looked extremely idiotic. "I refuse to partner with any of them."

Aidan shook his head. "No," he whispered, "we are the smartest on the team. If we pair up, then Lindsay and Beth will likely pair up. They are both idiots. Do you really want them to be together making a meal? Surely, they would cost us the challenge."

The queen bee considered this for a moment and sighed. "Fine. I'll take the idiot, you take the farm girl."

"Fine with me," the rich teen shrugged.

He walked over to Beth and smiled at her. "Hey, Beth, do you want to be partners?" he asked, putting on his worst impression of a nice guy ever.

Poor Beth completely fell for it. "Thure," she beamed at him, shining her braces.

"Noah," Aidan called out, "Beth and I will handle the main course."

The bookworm shrugged. "Go for it," he replied with as little enthusiasm as possible.

Cody put his arm around Leshawna and grinned. "Leshawna and I will handle the desserts," he turned to Leshawna and asked her, "what do you say?"

Leshawna chuckled. "The alternative being Heather? Of course. Besides, you're a nice guy."

"I guess that leaves us with the salsa and chips," Lindsay smiled at Heather.

Heather groaned. "I guess. Is that alright with you, Noah?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead, don't care. Just don't screw up, okay?" He turned to Aidan. "You and Beth, make tacos, okay?"

"Sure thing, Noah," Aidan shot a thumbs up to his rival. Unlike Beth, Noah was able to see right through it. In reply, he rolled his eyes and looked over his clipboard."

"I was thinking," Cody cracked his knuckles, "that for the dessert we could do Panela."

Aidan raised a brow. "What the hell is that?"

The tech geek shrugged. "It's basically just a solid piece of refined sugar."

"How does that make it Spanish?" Aidan barked.

"It's Mexican," he corrected.

"Same thing," Aidan rolled his eyes.

Noah and Cody looked at each other, knowing that they were thinking the same thing: Aidan was extremely ignorant.

"Let's go with that," Noah sneered.

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Chris grinned. "I know what you are all thinking: 'Chris, is there going to be a food fight?'. Well, if I told you, that would spoil the surprise, and I'm not going to do that!" He pauses. "But, yeah."

_(Static cut)_

Aidan sat with his arms crossed. "I should have been the one barking orders at the team, not Noah. He doesn't even give a damn!"

* * *

Heather pulled Aidan aside from where he was working with Beth, which startled him at first. After he collected his thoughts, he dusted himself off and shot a mean glare at his ally.

"What is it now?" he hissed.

"I want to know what your plan is for making sure that the Killer Bass lose again," Heather snapped.

Aidan seemed somewhat offended. "My dear Heather, I already have a plan. In fact, it has already begun."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" the queen bee snapped.

The teen snob motioned to the Killer Bass table, where Tyler was pouring a jar of red sauce into a pot, which was boiling.

"I don't get it," she told him.

He only laughed. "You will soon enough."

_"I don't know what he is planning,"_ Heather thought to herself, _"but I like it."_

* * *

While Tyler was busy watching the sauce for the pasta cook, DJ entered the kitchen with a box of pasta. He smiled at Tyler, greeting him with a wave. The gentle giant placed the box on the counter and swung his arm around the jock.

"I think I know why you offered to be my partner," he said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, I was trying to get Zeke closer with Sadie, but he was so nervous, he said Katie's name instead," Tyler laughed, "can you imagine?"

DJ smiled. "Poor guy, we should help him."

"Harold and I were going to do that," Tyler explained, "but he got voted off."

"I'll help him," DJ offered, "I am quite the match-maker back at my home."

"Oh yeah?"

"Totally," DJ nodded, "my friend Alex was real lonely. I set him up with this really cute girl from my temple. They are together to this day, and that was four years ago."

Tyler was impressed. "Wow." He began to boil the water, which he had been pouring while he was talking with DJ.

"No offense, but I kind of feel sorry for the guy," DJ admitted. "I mean, he has been sheltered his whole life. He has no idea what life is like in real life."

Over by the prairie boy, he was sitting on his stool, upset. Katie noticed this and frowned. She had always hated to see somebody sad, and always took it upon herself to make that person no longer sad. She walked over to him and smiled.

"What's wrong, Zeke?" she asked him.

"Don't take this the wrong way when I tell you, okay?" he said to her.

"Okay," Katie nodded, somewhat confused.

Ezekiel let out a sigh. "I wanted to be partners with Sadie, but I said her name so fast, it sounded like it was your name."

Katie gasped. "Oh my gosh, do you like her?"

"Maybe, I-" he was cut off by a pair of arms that wrapped themselves around him.

"Oh my gosh," she gushed, "that is, like, so cute! You should, like, totally ask her out!"

He paused. "Ask her out where?"

"I mean, ask her to be," Katie giggled, swinging her arm around Ezekiel, "your girlfriend."

The home schooled teen let out a long sigh and shook his head. "Yeah, um, about that, eh..."

"What is it?" Katie frowned.

"I'm uh," Ezekiel gulped, "too nervous to ask her that, eh."

Ezekiel sighed and held his toque over his eyes. She would laugh at him for being so nervous, he was certain of it. He prepared to have one of the nicest girls ever to humiliate him in front of his whole team and friends.

"That is so cute!" Katie smiled at him. "The fact that you are nervous is really funny!"

"You serious?" he scratched her head. "But Tyler told me that girls love guys with confidence."

Katie tapped her chin. "They do, but just remember to not be overly confident. But don't, like, be a scardie cat, either."

"I have to find the," Ezekiel stopped and tried to think of the right words, "glad middle?"

"You mean the 'happy medium'," Katie corrected him.

"Oh."

* * *

On the other side, Lindsay and Heather were chopping the tomatoes and bell pepper to prepare for the salsa. Actually, only Lindsay was doing any work. Heather on the other hand, was sitting in a stool doing her make-up.

The blonde girl stopped cutting for a minute and sighed. "Heather, could you like, help me?"

Heather stared at Lindsay as if she had said something awful. Well, she had, in her eyes anyway.

"You have to be joking me?" laughed Heather. "Shut up and get back to work!"

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

Lindsay frowned. "Heather and Aidan may boss me around a lot and call me names and not help me in the challenges, but that's what friends are for, right? Heck, I'd even say they're my _best_friends!"

* * *

Chris popped his head into the kitchen. "Three hours and counting, guys!" he announced, holding up three fingers.

"You heard him," Noah shouted at Aidan, "we don't have much time left. Hurry up!"

PLOP!

Aidan had scooped up a handful of beef for the tacos and thrown it at Noah's face. There was silence among the whole kitchen, because Aidan had made such a loud noise and a scene. Several people on both teams gasped in horror.

The bookworm stood there with no emotion on his face. Instead, he picked up a bowl of salsa and poured it on Aidan's head.

Now, Aidan was fuming. He lifted the bowl off his head, which followed with his sunglasses. It was quite comical to look at him. The sunglasses had completely shielded the sauce from hitting his eyes, so there was an outline of them.

"You..." the rich teen grunted, "are... so..."

He was cut off by a battle cry from Geoff.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he shouted, picking up a bowl of cheese. He tossed it at Cody, who dodged it in time, only for it to hit Lindsay in the face.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Not again!" Geoff slapped his forehead. **[1]**

Soon after, a wild and crazy food fight emerged in the kitchen. Ezekiel had tossed a sack of flour in the air, landing on Heather. The queen bee demanded that someone help her, which Aidan reluctantly did.

Eva had taken a bowl of pasta and covered Katie and Sadie with it. The two girls cried out in horror as they desperately tried to get the food out of their hair. Noah and Aidan were engaging in a battle with utensils. While the bookworm was wielding a spatula, the rich teen used a large serving spoon.

Katie and Sadie had ganged up on Eva and were throwing tortilla chips at her, which only infuriated the bodybuilder even more. Tyler had been busy mixing several foods together with Geoff to make some sort of concoction.

Cody and Leshawna had also teamed up, and were throwing bread sticks at Heather, much to her misery. Beth was hiding under the table with Lindsay, absolutely terrified. DJ was using the spray hose from the sink, drenching the girls of the Screaming Gophers.

Needless to say, it was a battle that would be remembered by reality television for generations to come.

After all of this had happened, Chris had entered the mess hall again, this time clapping. He had a wide and cheesy grin on his face. "That was just awesome, you guys. It will be a total ratings booster. Now, you have a half an hour to finish making your food... or whatever is left of it and serve it to me!"

* * *

That half an hour had gone very quickly for the campers. But they somehow managed to clean up the kitchen and re-cook all of their food. They were tired and sweaty. Chris couldn't help but laugh when he saw them. They were all still covered in food, for the half of an hour had not given them time to shower.

"I am ready for my dinner," the host grinned, "now, what will you be giving me, Screaming Gophers?"

Aidan walked over with a plate of three tacos. They looked very delicious: bright red tomatoes, fresh green lettuce shiny brown meet, and a crunchy looking shell.

Chris grabbed one of them and took a big bite out of it. He paused for a minute and grinned wildly. After taking another big chomp out of it, he responded, "This is amazing! Eight out of ten points!"

Beth and Aidan shared a high five while the other members of the Screaming Gophers cheered.

"Now, what is my delicious side?" Chris asked eagerly.

The blonde bombshell known as Lindsay walked over to the host nervously and placed a platter of chips and salsa in front of him. The host shrugged and took a chip and dipped it into the salsa. He paused for a minute and then his eyes went wide.

"Dude, this is really freakin' spicy!" Chris exclaimed. Lindsay and Heather held their breath. "I love it! Seven out of ten points!"

Aidan pulled Lindsay aside and whispered in her ear. "I am glad to see that you didn't mess up. If we lose, you won't be going home tonight."

"Time for the final part if your meal," Chris shouted, "and my personal favorite, the dessert! Let's see it!"

Cody and Leshawna carried in a large bowl of Panela squares. Chris picked one up and examined it. He frowned and scratched his head.

"What the hell is this?" Chris spat.

"Um, panela?" Cody suggested rather nervously.

Chris reluctantly ate one, and his eyes lit up. "These are heavenly. Nine out of ten points!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered and hugged each other, celebrating their high score. "Your total is twenty four out of thirty! How will the Killer Bass respond?"

DJ slid over a bowl of pasta to Chris and he grinned. "I love me some spaghetti!"

While the Killer Bass looked very confident and eager, Aidan stood beside Heather and grinned wickedly, hiding something behind his back.

Heather leaned over and whispered to him, "Is this where your plan takes place?"

Aidan nodded, still grinning.

When Chris put a large fork full of the pasta and put it in his mouth, he immedietly started to choke. He begged for water, which Ezekiel quickly got him.

"What idiot put hot sauce on this instead of tomato sauce? Seriously, what the hell?" Chris managed to say in between chokes.

"I don't know," Aidan shrugged, "who was the head chef?"

Eva crossed her arms and hissed, "Geoff."

"Two points out of ten," Chris barked. "Just bring me the side dish so I can get this over with!"

The fitness buff, now glaring at Geoff, handed Chris the plate of anti-pasta. Chris reluctantly ate it, because of the previous fiasco, and actually enjoyed it.

"Not half bad," he swallowed, "seven points out of ten!"

Sadie tried to hug Eva, but her common sense stopped her from doing this.

"Lastly, for the dessert!" Chris rubbed his hands together. "Bring it to me!"

Only nobody did. Ezekiel and Katie looked very embarrassed.

"No dessert?" Chris asked. Katie shook her head. "Fine, zero points!"

"Who wins?" Lindsay, who was unable to do basic math, asked.

"You did!" Chris exclaimed. "With a fabulous score of twenty four to the Bass' pathetic nine points. Killer Bass, you are headed to the bonfire ceremony!"

Eva punched Geoff in the shoulder. "Nice going, cowboy," she barked.

* * *

The remaining seven members of the Killer Bass were gathered at the campfire ceremony that night. Chris Maclean stood at the front with a tray of marshmallows sitting on the oil drum. He tapped it and grinned.

"My, my," Chris shook his head, "that is three times in a row that you guys have lost. I'd say that's a new record."

"Shut up," Eva hissed.

The host shrugged. "Well, you all know the rules. But, I will read them to you anyway. You have all cast your. There are only six marshmallows on my plate. When I call out your name, come up and claim your marshmallow.

"The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immedietly report to the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and leave. That means that you are out of the contest... and you can't come back...

"... EVER!"

Chris paused before he continued. "The first marshmallow goes to our enthusiastic player, Eva!" he shouted sarcastically.

She nodded and walked over to the oil drum and snatched the marshmallow out of Chris' hands.

"DJ."

The gentle giant smiled and shared a high five with Ezekiel and Tyler. He ate his marshmallow with a smile.

"Sadie."

The chubbier girl gasped with glee and skipped over to get her treat."

"Tyler," Chris said with a wink.

He cheered and jumped over to get his marshmallow.

"Katie."

She sighed in relief and hugged Sadie when she reached the others. She frowned when she saw that Sadie was. Ezekiel was still without a marshmallow.

"Campers," Chris said blankly, "this is the final marshmallow of the evening...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Ezekiel."

The home schooled teen sighed in relief and walked over to the others, hugging Tyler and Katie.

Geoff was utterly shocked. He sat slumped in his seat with a big frown on his face. He looked as if someone had killed his dreams, stole its car, slept with its wife, and then peed on its grave. Needless to say, he was heartbroken.

"I am very upset to have to tell you this, Geoff," Chris said, "but you have been the ninth contestant voted off Total Drama Island."

Suddenly, Geoff's look of sadness and depression changed. He shrugged and stood up. "It's all good. I had fun."

Chris was noticeably annoyed. "You're... you're not _mad_?"

"Why would I be?" Geoff asked. "I mean, I was the head chef. I deserved the blame. Also, I had fun. I didn't get the girl, but I made some friends." He smiled at his team mates. "Right, dudes?"

This was followed by a chorus of cheers and applause form his team mate (even a smile from Eva, how rare!).

Soon, everyone had given Geoff a hug goodbye before he walked down the Dock of Shame and entered the Boat of Losers. "Ciao, guys!" he shouted.

"I must say," Chris said to the audience, "I was shocked by tonight's ceremony, but not as shocked as I was of NEXT week's ceremony. That's right, I know the future! See you next time on Total... Drama... Island!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(In the confessional outhouse)**

DJ sighed. "Geoff is a good guy and a good friend. I feel really guilty about this, but I know that I have to. Geoff, you messed up the challenge and the team just keeps getting smaller. That's not going to help us. Sorry, bro, I really am!"

_(Static cut)_

Eva cracked her knuckles. "Party man has to go. He lost the challenge for us. That's reason enough for me."

_(Static cut)_

Ezekiel sighed. "Tyler and I were talking. We both thought that voting for Geoff would be best. He was the head chef, and Tyler and DJ both swear they don't know what happened to the sauce. I wonder..."

_(Static cut)_

Geoff frowned. "I messed up today. But, I've got to keep my head held high! I guess I vote for Ezekiel. The dude promised us a secret recipe and then failed to deliver!"

_(Static cut)_

Katie and Sadie frowned. "I don't want to vote for Zeke," Sadie said, "so the only other real option would be Geoff."

The thinner girl nodded in agreement. "Oh, definitely! Ezekiel is so nice!"

"So nice!"

_(Static cut)_

Tyler shook his head. "It is just getting harder and harder to choose people to vote off... but if I have to choose... I vote for Geoff. He lost the challenge. I'm sorry, dude."

* * *

Votes:

DJ - Geoff

Eva - Geoff

Ezekiel - Geoff

Geoff - Ezekiel

Katie - Geoff

Sadie - Geoff

Tyler - Geoff

...

Geoff: 6

Ezekiel: 1

...

Eliminated: Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff.

...

* * *

...

...

...

End of Chapter Nine.

...

**[1] -** Remember when Geoff kept on hitting Lindsay in the dodge ball challenge? This note was in case your forgot.

...

Boy, this took a long time to write! My apologies for the long wait. On the upside, this is a longer chapter. How about that? That makes up for it, right? Right? No? Whatever. I am not confident with this chapter... it was rushed...

I wanted to get this out before Christmas, which I did... haha!

But, this will be my last update for the year, most likely. Before you go crazy, remember this is the end of December. I will try and update over the winter break, okay?

Geoff was voted off mainly for drama, and the fact that I didn't really have any plans for him at all. If he was seen as a "filler" character, then I apologize to all Geoff fans... I am one.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

The reviews are seriously appreciated guys, I love them so much! You guys rock!

Thanks!


End file.
